where did the hokage go
by BlueLionFox
Summary: With help from the Daimyou the counsel finally is able to banish naruto, but Tsunade screws the village over and leaves along with a few of her most trusted leaving jiraiya incharge of the village. challenge by perect lionearts
1. Chapter 1

Where did the Hokage go

(this is my version of Perfect Lionhearts challenge I did it because my friend asked me to. Please r&r)

Sasuke sat there looking at the limp body on Naruto not believing that he was able to drive him to such an extent that he was almost completely out of chakra. He sensed that another chakra source was coming close and fast he knew if he didn't get out of this area soon he would be caught. He turned and tried to jump into the trees but his legs gave out and he fell flat on his face. As he tried to get up he heard a dog bark.

"Right Pakkun we need to get there before he gets away" said Kakashi.

Kakashi got to the area where his two students was and saw ouch bad Naruto was damaged but over looked it when he saw that Sasuke also looked to be knocked out. He immediately ran to his side to check on his vitals and to make sure he is alive.

"Kakashi what are you doing we need to get this pup back to the older blond now or he will die" said Pakkun.

Kakashi just ignored him and continued to look over Sasuke. After a few more minutes he lifted him up on his shoulder and turned to Naruto, "how is it that he was able to fight Sasuke until I got here?"

"That don't matter what the hell is wrong with you Kakashi do you want this pup to die" yelled Pakkun.

Just a few yards away heading towards the village was Tsume and her partner Kuro. She heard the yell of someone going to die and went to check it out. When she got there she saw what looked like a kid lying on the ground covered in blood with a dog sitting next to him barking loudly. "Hey I know you your um......Pakkun Kakashi's summon aren't you" she asked.

"Yes I am but..." he was cut off.

"Shit, isn't that Naruto? Where is the rest of the team that was supposed to be with him? Did they get here in time to stop Sasuke and went ahead to fight him is a medic Nin coming to help him so they didn't move him" she asked quickly.

"Yes this is Naruto, the team is back in the village most of them was hurt doing their part of the mission, Naruto did make it in time to stop Sasuke, Kakashi took him back to the village he just left" said Pakkun.

"What do you mean he just left his student is still laying here dyeing and he just left?"

"Yea he took the Uchiha back and left Naruto."

"THAT BASTARD I'll RIP HIS INSIDES OUT" she yelled.

"Um are you going to take him back to the village before he dies?"

"Of course I am why would I leave him" she then picked him up and put him on the pack of her partner and they ran off towards the village.

Inside Naruto's mind

Naruto was just waking up and looked around and couldn't figure out where he was. Everything was dark and wet he was sitting in water that he guessed would be ankle deep if he stood up. After getting fully awake and adjusting to the darkness he stood up and wondered around looking for a light switch or a door.

Back in the village

Tsunade had just finished clearing Choji and he was now safely off the critical list but was not allowed to leave the hospital for a few weeks until he had all movement back in his body and had replenished the chakra he lost. She was now standing at the gate waiting for Naruto to come back. Standing a few feet back was Sakura waiting for Sasuke to return she just knew deep down that he would come back to be with her.

Shizune was still in the operation room working on Neji. Hinata was sitting outside of his door waiting on the news of if he would be ok. She was also worried for Naruto who still has not come back yet, she wanted to cry not knowing if her love and crush would be ok or not. She took her mind off of things by visiting Lee, Choji, Shikamaru, and Kiba. When she was finished visiting she started to talk to Temari who saw her sitting by herself and came to sit with her.

Kakashi had just arrived at the gate with Sasuke over his shoulder, "Tsunade-sama the mission to get Sasuke was complete but I'm sorry that not all made it" he said with a fake sad tone.

Sakura was glad to see Sasuke back "sensei is he ok" she asked.

"Don't know we have to get him to the hospital and have him check before we truly know" Kakashi said.

"Stop talking and get the bastard to the hospital before I send him to prison without being looked at" Tsunade snapped. Sakura and Kakashi quickly cleared out towards the hospital. Tsunade looked out towards the direction Kakashi came from one last time before she left to the hospital.

Kakashi ran into the hospital "I need a stretcher now" he yelled. The nurse turned and saw Sasuke and got a stretcher quickly.

Hinata saw Kakashi come in and walked over to him followed by Temari, "um...Kakashi-sensei" she stuttered nervously.

"Yes Hinata" he answered.

"Is Naruto back also" she asked.

He looked at her with a fake sad smile, "sorry Hinata, I know how much you like him and it pains me to have to tell you this, but sometimes when a ninja go on a mission of this caliber they don't come home he is in a better place he finally gets to meet his parents" he said.

Hinata and Temari were so shocked by this that they didn't move when Kakashi and Sakura walked past them. Slowly they came back to reality, "no this can't be please tell me this is one of his stupid jokes" Hinata started to cry.

"Come on Hinata lets find the Hokage" said Temari pulling the girl into a hug while she cried.

They walked towards the door of the hospital when Tsunade walked in. she saw the girls walking towards them and told them to follow her, "look you two there is something going on and I don't like it" she told Hinata and Temari.

"What do you mean Hokage-sama" asked Temari, Hinata still cried.

"I told you to call me Tsunade, and I mean something to do with Naruto, I need you two to find Anko and Kurenai and head out to the valley of death and see if you can find any trace of Naruto's body dead or alive" she told them.

"But Tsunade-sama his sensei even said he saw him dead why would he say that if he is not dead" Hinata said with a terribly bad stutter that Tsunade barely understood it.

"I know what he said but still I want to make sure it's true, now you can find the two jounin's at the dango spot and hurry I want his body back to me dead or alive" she commanded. They nodded and headed out of the hospital towards the dango spot.

They reached the dango spot with Hinata still crying hard on Temari's shoulder. Temari looked around to look for Anko since she didn't know what Kurenai looked like. As she looked she saw someone who she thought could be Anko, "Hinata Anko is the lady from the second exam right" she felt Hinata nod on her shoulder. She walked up to the table that held the lady from the exam, "um, excuse me but are you Anko" she asked.

Anko looked over at her, "who wants to know" she asked.

"Anko leave the kid alone she probably wants to ask you a question" she then turned and looked at the two "Hinata" she practically yelled.

Hinata pushed herself off Temari and jumped onto Kurenai's arms, "sensei this is bad. Why did he have to die?" She stuttered out while crying.

"What" asked Anko.

"She is crying because Naruto died on the mission to bring back Sasuke, but Sasuke is fine in the hospital being looked at by doctors and Tsunade-sama wants us four to go to the valley of end to find his body dead or alive" said Temari.

"Naruto dead" mumbled Kurenai while rubbing Hinata's back.

"Well let's get going we have a mission" said Anko.

"Anko how could you be so rude you know how she feels about him" said Kurenai.

"I know that but her sitting here crying is not going to make anything better besides I don't think he is dead" said Anko.

"You mean he could be alive, Anko-sensei?" stuttered Hinata.

"Yea its Hinata, besides Kurenai do you think it would so easily" she said.

"Your right Anko" said Kurenai.

"Come on sensei we have to find Naruto-kun if he could be alive he won't survive being by himself" said Hinata pulling her sensei.

"Ok Hinata we are coming" said Kurenai.

They ran to the exit and was about to leave when a group of dogs and Tsume came running by, "move need to get to hospital" Tsume yelled. They jumped out of the way and saw the biggest dog had Naruto on its back Hinata's heart skipped at how badly injured he was.

"Oh no he needs help now" said Hinata running over to Naruto who was now lying on the ground since the dog was dead tired from running so far. She ran up and put her ear on his chest where his heart is and got excited when she heard a faint heart beat, "sensei he is alive but won't make it to the hospital we need to do something to give him a little extra time" she said.

"None of you would happen to know any medic jutsu's would you" asked Tsume. They all shook their heads no with a sad look on their faces.

Hinata took off her pack and started to throw stuff out of it on to the ground around her, "um Hinata what are you doing" asked Kurenai.

She didn't answer just kept going through her pack until she found what she was looking for "found it" she said happily. She then opened the medium size jar up and they all were hit by the fragrance of the smell, it had a lavender smell to it. She started to rub the stuff inside the jar all over Naruto's body she did this with a small blush on her face. "Done I hope it gives us enough time to get to Tsunade" she said.

"No time like now to find out" said Anko grabbing the boy bridal style and running off towards the hospital followed by the rest.

They ran into the hospital and looked around and saw everything stop and all eyes were on them, "where the fuck is Tsunade" Anko yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Anko this is a hospital" said Shizune coming around the corner.

"No time for games Shizune he needs help now" replied Anko, putting Naruto on the stretcher that Shizune had.

"You know this was for someone" she finally looked at the person on the stretcher "else...shit get me a room ready now and go find Tsunade now whatever she is doing it can wait" Shizune yelled out orders.

The nurses looked at the boy and didn't move, "what the fuck are you doing standing around you was given orders by your superior and you are not obeying them," asked Anko leaking out her ki. The nurses scrambled to find a free room and locate Tsunade.

"Tsunade-sama your needed now" said one nurse running into the room that Sasuke was in.

"I'm busy I'm sure it can wait" she replied.

"Um Shizune said what your doing could wait" the nurse replied.

"What could be so important" asked Tsunade.

"The last member of that team was just brought in by Anko, Hinata, Kurenai, Tsume, and Temari from Suna" the nurse said.

Tsunade glared at Kakashi then headed for the door, "Tsunade-sama what about Sasuke" he asked.

"He is fine all that was wrong was he used to much chakra, if you're wondering I was not going to heal him he is going to stay like that and I'll talk to you later Kakashi" she then walked out the room following the nurse.

She walked into the room that held Naruto and saw Tsume, Anko, Kurenai, Temari, and Hinata sitting in the chairs that was in the room she also saw Shizune hooking Naruto up to some IV's, "give me a report of his condition" she said to Shizune.

"I don't know how but whatever they did on the way here saved his life even it don't seem to be able to completely heal him for some reason and if we don't act now all the effort to get him here will be in vain" said Shizune.

"Ok let's get started" said Tsunade. They stood on either side of Naruto and their hands started to glow green and Tsunade worked on the upper part of his body while Shizune worked on the lower part.

In Naruto's mind

Naruto finally found a small walkway that led him down a small corridor. As he walked he saw the multiply images of his past and started to run. As he ran the hall got longer, "stop" he yelled. It continued "please stop I'll do anything please stop these images" he cried. The images then stopped.

"Boy stand up and look at me" said a voice.

He slowly got off his knees and looked at the figure he sniffed, "who are you and where am I" he asked.

"You are in your mind and I'm the great Kyuubi no Kitsune" said the figure.

"What you're supposed to be dead" then the memories of when he passed the genin exam showed, "right I forgot."

"Don't forget again or I'll kill you" said Kyuubi.

"Bullshit if you do that then you also die" Naruto yelled.

"You really think that want to try" asked Kyuubi.

Naruto hesitated "no" he said.

"Good now we need to talk" said Kyuubi.

"I don't want to talk to you" said Naruto.

"You have no choice in the matter" said Kyuubi then used its chakra to force Naruto to sit.

"Now you're about to learn what has happened throughout your entire life" Naruto was about to interrupt but Kyuubi stopped him "I'm not talking about the things you know about but what you don't, you see ever since you was born there has been a group of people trying to have to killed or exiled and unfortunately with the last mission you went on it is a high possibility you will be exiled if not killed, now this is a problem for you because it would end your life for something you have no control over, but all is not lost because from what I can tell you have a few friends who won't let you be killed" said Kyuubi.

"How do you know all this?"

"I know more than you think but you have to find out yourself but trust me that blond lady won't let anything happen without a fight, now you need to learn that you don't control me or my power and I could get out of this cell anytime I want so you better show respect when talking to me got it" said Kyuubi.

"What makes you think you scare me I know you can't get out of that cage or it will kill you, and just because your bigger and stronger does not mean I'll back down from you" yelled Naruto.

"I like you, most other people would have shit themselves by now, but know if you try my patience I will punish you" said Kyuubi.

"Whatever just because you men are bigger than me doesn't mean I'll just sit by and take shit from you guys I'm tired of being bullied by bigger people" yelled Naruto.

"Did you just call me a guy" asked Kyuubi.

"Yes why does it matter you are a guy" he said.

A burst of chakra came from the cage and it blew open and Kyuubi was out with a tail around Naruto's neck holding him up against the wall looking directly into his eyes.

On the outside

Tsunade and Shizune quickly pulled their hands back when they saw the burst of red chakra come from Naruto's seal they shared a look and looked back down at Naruto. Hinata and Temari looked surprised at the chakra coming from Naruto. Tsume, Anko, and Kurenai got ready to fight if they need to. "Sensei what's that chakra" asked Hinata.

"I'll tell you later, but don't tell anyone about this" said Tsunade she just hoped that no one outside this room could feel his chakra.

Inside Naruto's mind

"If you want to continue to live you will not call me a guy ever again in your life" said Kyuubi.

Naruto slowly nodded, "good now if you're lucky I'll train you but first you need to learn respect and it's time for you to wake up and with the help of the two medic nin's your completely healed" said Kyuubi dropping Naruto then using her chakra to push him out of his mind.

Back outside

Naruto slowly opened his eyes and moaned out as the light from the room was the first thing he saw. Everyone heard the moan and was up and around the bed in immediately. "Baa-chan is going to kill me for almost dyeing like that" he said while his eyes adjust.

"Damn right I am gaki who gave you permission to try and die like that" said Tsunade.

"Sorry you said to bring Sasuke back" Naruto said finally getting his eyes adjusted.

"Naruto-kun are you ok" stuttered Hinata.

"I'm fine" he said.

"That's good now what happened" said Tsunade. Naruto explained everything leaving out the part about Kyuubi. "I see so he did use that seal to get more power" said Tsunade.

"He doesn't know what he is doing" said Anko.

"What do you mean" asked Tsume.

"That seal was made for the purpose of feeding off emotions and if he let it control him like that then he is completely under Orochimaru's control nothing short of giving exactly what he wants will keep him in this village unless of course you seal his chakra then the seal can't work because it needs his chakra to move around" said Anko.

"I see thanks for telling me" said Tsunade.

"So he back the mission was complete how is everyone else doing" asked Naruto.

"Well three of you were in near a death state and not one of the three was Sasuke he was unconscious from using too much chakra" said Tsunade.

An ANBU came into the room, "Hokage-sama the counsel has called a meeting and your needed" said the ANBU.

"Thanks you can go, I'll be back as soon as I can Shizune go check on the other please" said Tsunade. She and Shizune then walked out of the room.

A few minutes later Sakura walked into the room looking pissed, "Ummm, Sakura-san are you ok?" asked Hinata.

"I'm fine I just need to talk to my teammate can we have some privacy please it won't take long I just want to um...thank him" she said.

The others walked out the room to wait, "Hinata watch in on them" said Kurenai.

"What why would I spy on Naruto's private conversation" asked Hinata.

"You spy on him any other time" Hinata blushed deep at that "but this time he might need help since Tsunade used a paralysis jutsu to keep him from moving while his body heal" said Kurenai.

"Fine Byakugan" she mumbled then blushed even redder "oops to much chakra" the others just looked at her with a shocked look.

With Sakura and Naruto

"Sakura-chan I'm happy you came I even kept my promise and brought him back like I said I would" he said happily.

"Naruto shut up I asked you to bring him back not hurt him you know how this could mess up his future, no you didn't even think about it you just did whatever you wanted, why do you have to be so stupid not even able to do a simple request right, I can't stand you I hate you for what you did" she yelled.

"What but I kept my promise" he said.

She started to beat him badly "promise you almost killed him, he is an Uchiha the last Uchiha and you almost killed him how stupid can you get no wonder your parents didn't want you" she yelled again.

Naruto and Hinata had tears forming in their eyes. Hinata ran to the door and tried to open it but it wouldn't, "that bitch locked the door that's why she wanted to be alone" yelled Hinata.

"Hinata what's wrong" asked Temari.

"She is in there beating him because he fought the Uchiha and he can't defend himself" she said.

"She what" yelled Anko, Kurenai, and Tsume at the same time, "Hinata move" said Anko getting ready to kick the door in.

Sakura was getting ready to hit him again when someone stopped her hand and through her through the door. She looked up and saw an ANBU with what looked like a rabbit mask on but couldn't see if was a male or not because every part of their body was covered not even the hair was showing.

"Thank Kami, an ANBU stopped her" said Hinata now banging on the door.

Sakura was on the opposite side of the room from the door so the ANBU opened it. As soon as the door was opened Hinata flew in the room and attacked Sakura not even bothering to use Jyuuken instead preferring to use her tiny fist. The others were shocked except Naruto who was knocked out by Sakura's hits.

"Hinata stop get off of her" said Kurenai getting over her shock. Kurenai finally pulled Hinata off Sakura who quickly got up and ran for the door.

"Hold it pinkie you're lucky Kurenai was here because I would have let her continue to beat you but know this if you ever attack Naruto again you will have more than Hinata kicking your ass" said Temari when she grabbed Sakura's arm as she ran past her. Sakura glared at Temari then shook her off and continued out of the room.

"Thank you ANBU-san for stopping her" said Hinata.

"What happened to Sakura she just asked me to heal her" said Shizune walking into the room.

"Hinata beat the shit of her" said Anko with a smile.

"What Hinata but she is the sweetest person ever what could possibly make her that mad" said Shizune.

"Attempt to beat her crush to a pulp and find out" said Tsume.

"Really wow, how is Naruto though?" Said Shizune walking up to him.

"Probably knocked out again, but forget that for now we need to find away to get Hinata like that all the time she will be kick ass if we could" said Anko.

"Anko you will not turn her into a chibi you," said Kurenai.

"Hell we could turn her into a chibi you with a little bit of me, or a chibi Shizune with a little bit of both of us," said Anko with a hunter look in her eyes while looking at Hinata.

"Anko stop now is not the time to try and turn Hinata into a chibi anybody" said Kurenai.

"What the hell is all the commotion and what are you talking about turning Hinata into a chibi" said a pissed off Tsunade walking into the room closing the door behind her.

"Hinata beat the living shit out of pinkie" said Temari.

"Pinkie" questioned Tsunade.

"I caught Sakura-san beating on Naruto-kun during my patrol around the outside the hospital I threw her off then opened the door when Hinata-san introduced her small fist to Sakura-sans face" said the ANBU.

"Sakura did wha....Hinata you beat up Sakura for hitting Naruto why" said Tsunade.

Hinata blushed now that she was the center of attention she also looked like she was going to faint, "Hinata you wouldn't have anything more than a simple crush on my otouto would you" teased Shizune. Hinata turned bright red and fainted, "I'll take that as a yes" said Shizune.

"This is just great" said Tsunade.

"What's wrong Hokage-sama" said Kurenai.

"The counsel had a meeting on this mission more specifically Naruto and Sasuke" she said.

"What did they say" asked Tsume.

"Naruto will either be banished or killed and Sasuke will marry the female heir to every clan" said Tsunade.

"What who the hell do they think they are that they can just offer my daughter off to that traitorous bastard," said Tsume.

"But listen to this Hiashi was the first to offer his daughter and said that she will act as head as the Uchiha since they all voted to have his chakra sealed" said Tsunade.

"How could he offer her to him without even asking Hinata doesn't even like Sasuke" said Kurenai.

Hinata had just come to at that point and looked confused, "why would I like him" she asked.

"Your father offered to have you married to him" said Temari before anyone else could say something.

Hinata looked terrified, "no I don't want to marry him!!! I hate him, I want to marry Naruto-kun and help him build a clan" she then stop releasing what she just said and covered her mouth.

Tsunade got a thoughtful look on her face when she heard that, "Tsunade-sama whatever you're thinking stop." said Shizune.

"Hinata would you do anything to be with Naruto" she nodded "Naruto is being banished for attacking Sasuke so if you mean that I could banish you for attacking Sakura" said Tsunade.

"Wait what are you planning I know it's more than just banishing Hinata to be with Naruto" said Shizune.

"Oh it is I'm not staying in this village without Naruto, and since the counsel want to challenge me I'll play their game it's time for them to know exactly who they are messing with" said Tsunade.

"I like where this is going" said Tsume.

"Do you want your daughter to marry Sasuke" Tsunade asked.

"Nope I would rather her marry the pup" Tsume said.

"Good lets wake Naruto up" said Tsunade walking over to him. She started a jutsu that would wake him when his seal glowed red again Tsunade jumped back.

"Hello everyone" said a voice.

"Who are you" asked Temari.

"Who am I? Who the fuck else was sealed in him by that damn Minato? Damn his father if it wasn't for him you wouldn't be having this problem" the voice said.

"Wait your Kyuubi how are you out of the seal" asked Shizune.

"Yes I'm the one and only Kyuubi and I could have got out of the seal at anytime when I woke up but I decided not to because it would have killed him" said Kyuubi.

"What are you talking about" asked Tsunade.

"How is Kyuubi dead didn't the 4th kill him" asked Hinata.

"Him again with the sexist shit it is starting to annoy me and no he didn't kill me as I said he sealed me in his son although stupid was noble, but what I want to know is why has no one punished the person for killing his mother" said Kyuubi.

"What are you talking about I thought Kushina died giving birth" said Tsunade.

"No she was killed I'm guessing the old man decided not to investigate and decided to blame that on me also, anyway she was killed by a snake I'm sure you all know who did it now, also I have an idea" she finished.

"What's the idea" asked Tsunade.

"If I heard you right the counsel kicked him out this worthless village and you are planning to take the Hyuuga girl, why not take her sensei to teach her genjutsu, the snake lady to teach her that taijutsu she use, and the ANBU that saved him from that pink haired bitch to teach speed and stamina, and also weapons?" said Kyuubi.

"That's a good idea what do you all think" said Tsunade.

"Naruto's father is the Yondaime Hokage" Hinata finally said.

"Um yea but don't tell anyone" said Tsunade.

"So let me get this straight" Hinata started thinking, "Naruto was used to hold Kyuubi when he was a baby and had no decision" the adults nodded "then he was blamed for everything" they nodded "they think he a Kyuubi in human form" they nodded "Naruto is the son of the greatest hero in Konoha's history" they nodded again "ok when do I pack" she finished.

"Whoa slow down Hinata packing won't be for another 2 days, we have to finish plans and screwing over the village for what they did" said Tsunade.

"Wait you just going to up and leave the village but you're the Hokage" said Temari.

"Look I only came back because of Naruto why should I stay" Tsunade asked. Temari stayed quiet.

"Ok we all know Hinata is going to now marry Naruto, but I want to have Hana my oldest and heir to my clan marry him also" said Tsume.

"What why" said Hinata.

"I'm going to use the clan restoration act" said Tsunade.

"Oh" said Hinata looking sad.

"Wait how do you even know me, Kurenai, and the ANBU will go with you" said Anko.

"You just threatened the entire hospital staff when they refused to help Naruto" said Kyuubi.

"I know that they was being stupid for not treating them but all I have is here" said Anko.

"Anko we both know you are only here because if you left the counsel would have had every available ninja jounin and up out trying to kill you and if I leave you will come with me even if I don't ask you to and since Hinata is leaving I'm going with her" said Kurenai.

"Fine you always have to have it your way don't you" said Anko.

"I have a question why did Anko bring Naruto in and not his sensei, I saw him come into the village with Sasuke" asked the rabbit ANBU.

"The bastard left him for dead" said Tsume angrily. Everyone looked shocked at this except Tsunade and Kyuubi.

"He did what when I catch that one eyed pervert I'm going to beat him to a pulp" said Anko.

With Kakashi

Kyuubi appeared in a burst of fire right in front of Kakashi who was still in Sasuke's room. He looked up surprised that someone would enter a hospital room without using the door. He looked at her and noticed that he didn't recognize who she was, "um, sorry but you're not supposed to be here" he said.

"Hatake you will only speak when I tell you to" she said.

"I don't know who you think you are but you will not speak to me like you're my better" he replied.

"Quiet pervert I am your superior and if you speak out of turn again I will kill you" she said releasing some of her ki.

Kakashi was surprised at how much ki she was leaking he had to release his own to be able to stand his ground, "I will speak when I want, now what are you doing here answer now or I will have to turn you in" he said.

"You are trying my patience pervert, now I'm here about your actions earlier" she said.

"I don't know what you're talking about" said Kakashi.

Tsunade ran into the room at this time, "Kakashi your still alive" she said surprised.

"Why would I not be Hokage-sama" he asked.

"Shut up your still being punished for leaving Naruto out there to die" said Tsunade Kakashi gulped.

"Enough I have had enough of this, Hatake you have ignored and tried your hardest to keep Naruto from being the ninja he could be since you met him and I am fed up with your treatment of him and this last stunt you pulled almost cost him his life" said Kyuubi getting angry.

"What are you talking about if anything it would do well because it would kill Kyuubi" he said.

"You think I could be killed so easily by this pathetic excuse of a ninja? Your sadly mistaken and the only reason I don't kill you for how you treated Naruto is because he don't know you left him for dead and if I do it would make him depressed, but know this if you do anything to try and stop his growth into a good ninja I will kill you" she said.

"Your threats don't scare me, I don't know who you are but you will watch your tone when talking to me" he said.

Kyuubi just looked at him with a deadpan look, "Hatake if your sensei could only seal me what chance do you have when you're not even half as strong as he is" she said.

"What seal you that means you're....." he stopped mid sentence.

"The one and only Kyuubi, and you have your one and only warning now get out of my sight before I change my mind and kill you where you stand" she said releasing more ki and her nine tails.

"Kakashi you better be in my office in one hour and DON'T BE LATE OR ELSE" Tsunade said.

When Kyuubi got in the room Naruto was woke talking to the people who was in the room. Hinata kept a blush on her face and would glance at him then look away. "So why are there so many people in here I never had a visitor before when I was in the hospital" asked Naruto.

"Naru-kun you always had a visitor but only when you was sleep" said Kyuubi.

"What where did you come from how did you get out" yelled Naruto everyone in the room sweat dropped by this.

"Did you forget already didn't I just kick your ass in your mind for thinking that getting out of that cage was beneath me" said Kyuubi.

"Oh yea I forgot" mumbled Naruto.

They sweat dropped again "Naruto how is it possible to forget something like that" asked Anko.

"I don't know snake lady but I forget things all the time if it doesn't involve a jutsu" he said.

"You have a one track mind just like your mother" said Tsume.

"You knew my mother" he asked.

"Yea you act exactly like her and if something doesn't involve a jutsu the chance of you remembering it is less than 10 percent" said Tsume.

"Are you calling me stupid" asked Naruto.

Tsume just shrugged "I have to go I got to tell Hana the news that the council decided" she said.

"What news" asked Naruto?

"You are being punished for injuring the Uchiha, you might be kicked out if they have their way" said Kyuubi.

"What why I had to defend myself" said Naruto.

"I know but they punishing you because they think you tried to kill him" said Kyuubi.

"What I didn't kill him he attacked me, you was there you saw the entire thing I was trying to talk him into coming back until he just attacked, it took all I had just not to get hit by his attacks he never even gave me the chance to attack and then he hit me with a Chidori right where my heart is how can they blame that on me" said Naruto.

"Do you really think they would take the word of me Kyuubi" she asked.

"What am I going to do I have no family and I never had any friends" he started to cry.

"Naruto shut up your sounding stupid and if I ever hear you saying you had no friends I'll kill you" said Kyuubi.

"What why" he asked.

"How stupid can you be, who was here when you woke up" he was about to answer "that was rhetorical, who was there when you needed someone to talk to, who went out of their was to heal you every time you did something stupid and got hurt, who gave you healing cream after you fought her teammate, who gave you the confidence to fight Neji when you wasn't going to show up, you have friends your just too damn dense to see past that pink haired bitch" said Kyuubi.

"Hey Sakura-chan aren't that bad yea she has anger problems but she still not that bad" he jumped on his feet facing Kyuubi defended his crush.

This got Kyuubi even more mad in a flash her hand was around his neck and his back against the wall at her eye level, "not that bad you say? She has went out of her way multiple times to hurt you, she beat you for asking for her help chakra control, she beat you when you asked her on a date when she could have just said no, she beat you every time you mention Sasuke name, she beat you just for looking at her to long, have you ever thought about what would have happened if I didn't heal you after those beatings? No? I'll tell you, you would have been dead along time ago by your teammate, by that bitch, and your telling everyone that you love her that she will see you for who you are? News flash Naruto she hates you and every fiber of you and I have had it with you always defending her and this stops now....listen and listen good you have been near death twice since you woke up this morning and you know who put you there? No? Those two was Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno, that's right after you came back to the village she came in here and literally beat you into an inch of your life and if it wasn't for that ANBU coming when she did you would have been dead, do you know who repaid her for what she did, HINATA HYUUGA, that's right the only person who have been there when you needed to talk the only person who actually cared for your well being the only person to actually show you what it is like to be loved and how do you repay her you shove her to the side just to run back to the one who consistently beat you" she said.

Naruto was stunned to speak so he just looked at his feet. "What you always have something to say why not now to ashamed of yourself good you need to be" said Kyuubi.

"Sorry" he mumbled.

"What" said Kyuubi?

"Sorry" he said a little louder.

"Still can't here you" Kyuubi said.

"I said sorry" he yelled.

"So what are you sorry for" asked Kyuubi.

"I'm sorry for everything" he said.

"Be more specific" she said.

"You can read my thoughts you know why" he said.

"They can't though tell them they are the ones who need to hear it not me" she told him "and stop looking at your feet and look at them" she added.

"I'm sorry for not being smart enough to realize that I had friends, I'm sorry that I pushed you away, I'm sorry that I made you cry, I'm sorry that I defend Sakura when I shouldn't, please forgive me" he said.

"Good now go and ask again for their forgiveness" demanded Kyuubi.

Naruto walked over to Anko first, "Anko-chan please forgive me for everything I did to make you feel bad" he said.

"Buy me dango and your forgiven" she said.

"Ok" he went to Temari next, "I know we haven't known each other long but I still want your forgiveness for not trying more to be your friend Temari-chan" he said.

"Sure your forgiven" she said.

He went to went to Kurenai next, "Kurenai-sensei I'm sorry for not showing how grateful I am for knowing you, you have been more a sensei to me then my own sensei and I'm sorry" he said.

"Naruto don't beat yourself up over it I know your grateful" she told him.

He next walked to Hinata, "Hinata-chan I'm sorry for pushing you away, I'm sorry for not talking to you more, and I'm sorry for not telling you thank you for everything you did to help me, but I just didn't think that the princess of Konoha would want to talk to me more than you already did" he said.

"Naruto-kun I'm no princess, and I forgive you for everything" she smiled at him with a deep blush on her face.

"Now that we have things to discuss" said Kyuubi.

"Like what" asked Naruto?

"You have been lacking in proper training besides the basics that Kurenai, Anko, and the ANBU lady taught you" she said.

"Oh" he said looking down.

"Cheer up brat you get to be trained by me, Kurenai now" said Anko with a smile.

"Why do I have the feeling that I won't like this" he said.


	2. Chapter 2

Where did the Hokage go

Chapter 2

Naruto was released from the hospital and was walking around to get some ramen. As he walked he thought about everything that happened and more so what Kyuubi told him about Hinata. He couldn't figure for the life of him why Hinata would waste so much time being nice to him. He liked that she was a friend and how she treated him but he didn't understand it. He walked into the restaurant and ordered his usual 12 bowls of ramen and waited while Ayame went to the kitchen to get his food ready.

Kyuubi who was still out of the seal walked in behind him and sat next to him, "whats on your mind Naru-kun" she asked.

"I don't get why Hinata would waste her time being so nice to me when everyone else hates me" he said.

"Well you will have to ask her" said Kyuubi.

"I don't know what to do, the two who I thought as a sister and brother both tried to kill me yet someone who I barely knows ends up being the best friend I have" he said.

"Sometimes life works like that" said Kyuubi.

"This is to difficult" said Naruto.

"Its just new to you soon you will understand everything, oh someone is coming to talk to you I'll give you some privacy" said Kyuubi getting up and walking out the restaurant and Ino walked up and set in her seat.

"Hey Naruto" she said.

"Hi Ino what brings you here" asked Naruto.

"Look Naruto I know I haven't been the best friend but you should know that not everyone is like the villagers" said Ino.

"I know that, but what does that have to do with anything" asked Naruto.

"Naruto just know if no one else will you always have a friend in me and if you need you can always come to me for help" she said.

"Thank you Ino that means a lot to me" said Naruto.

"Just always look at the positives and don't let the negatives bring you down" she then got up and hugged Naruto, "you will always be my friend and thank you for everything you did to complete your mission" she then kissed him on the cheek and walked out.

Naruto was stunned by what Ino did. He didn't notice Kyuubi walk back in and sit next to him, "did something happen" she asked snapping Naruto out of his daze.

"She kissed me" he said.

"I know I saw, now you know not everyone is as closed minded as that pink haired bitch" said Kyuubi.

"What do I do about it no one has never kissed me like that before besides baa-chan and that was more like a motherly kiss" said Naruto.

"Want my advice" asked Kyuubi.

"Yes" said Naruto.

"I suggest you go to Tsunade and ask her about your family" said Kyuubi.

"What does that have to do with anything" asked Naruto.

"It will help you understand why you was picked to have me sealed in you and what to do with Hinata and Ino" said Kyuubi.

"Ok I will" said Naruto.

"Naruto your food is done" said Ayame bringing him out his ramen.

"After I eat i'm starving" he then scarfed down his ramen but Kyuubi stole one of his bowls and ate it.

"Hey what should I call you I don't want to keep calling you Kyuubi or fox" said Naruto.

"Call me Kyu" she said.

"Ok come on Kyu lets go see baa-chan unless you want to do something else, it doesn't matter to me" said Naruto.

"No I'll come with you" said Kyu.

They then walked to the Hokage's tower, "Baa-chan I need to talk to you" he said walking into the office.

"Gaki didn't I tell you to knock when you come in here" Tsunade said throwing a stapler at him.

"Hey that hurts" yelled Naruto after being hit dead square between the eyes.

"That was the point" yelled back Tsunade.

"Naruto you wanted to talk to us" asked Shizune stopping their little fight.

"Oh yea I want to ask about my parents" he said.

Tsunade looked surprised then sighed, "I knew you would be asking soon" she said.

"What do you mean" he asked.

"Well I wasn't going to tell you until you was ready" said Tsunade.

"What i'm more than ready to know who my parents are and I think I deserve to know" said Naruto.

"No I mean ready as in being able to defend yourself from the enemies that will come for you once they find out who your parents are, but with recent events they will find out soon so I guess I better tell you now" said Tsunade. Naruto was about to say something but was stopped by Tsunade putting her hand up to stop him, "Naruto sit down" she said. Naruto and Kyuubi sat down, "Naruto what do you think about the Yondaime" she asked.

Just then Anko and Ino walked into the office, "Tsunade I have a request" she said.

"Anko it needs to wait, Naruto answer my question" Tsunade said.

"Well I respect the Yondaime for his strength and his skills, I look up to him as a figure of my goal to be stronger than him and I hope to take his position as a Hokage" said Naruto.

Shizune, Anko, Tsunade, Ino, and Kyu nodded all knowing how he looked up to the Yondaime, "now can you describe how he looked" Tsunade asked.

"Of course he had blond spiky hair, blue eyes, and was every energetic" said Naruto.

"Good Ino can you describe Naruto for me" asked Tsunade.

Ino shrugged, "sure, blond spiky hair, blue...eyes....he is the Yondaime's son" said Ino after looking at him and the picture of the Yondaime.

Tsunade nodded, Naruto looked even more confused, "huh" he asked.

"Naruto, Minato Namikaze the Yondaime is your father, and Kushina Uzumaki is your mother both are dead" said Tsunade.

"What i'm the son of the Yondaime" he asked.

"Yes, I wanted to wait until you can defend yourself from his enemies to tell you" said Tsunade.

"So why didn't the old-man tell me or at least the people of the village they would have treated me better" said Naruto.

"Naruto you have to think about it for a minute, you know who the biggest spoiled brat right" asked Anko.

"Yes Sasuke why" asked Naruto.

"Well if you was just given anything you wanted you would have been just like him taking everything for granted and not giving a damn about people who care for you and personally i'm glad you wasn't told until now" said Anko.

"What how do you know I would have turned out like that" yelled Naruto.

"You hold what little friends you have dear don't you" asked Tsunade.

"Of course I do baa-chan I would do anything to keep them safe" said Naruto.

"Now what would you have done if people only wanted to be your friends because you was the son of the Yondaime" asked Tsunade.

"I probably would have ignored them and told them to stay away from me" said Naruto.

"Just like the Uchiha-bastard" said Kyuubi.

"I guess your right but at least the old-man could have done more to help me" said Naruto.

"Your right he could have and why didn't he I don't know but it was the second biggest mistake he ever made and i'm going to try to correct it, now Ino how can I help you" said Tsunade.

"I want permission learn medics at the hospital" said Ino.

"Sure let me write you a note to get you a teacher from the medic corps" said Tsunade writing her a note and sending her to the hospital.

"Now you said the second biggest then what was the biggest" asked Naruto.

"Not killing Orochimaru the first time he was caught doing experiments on civilians and shinobi's" said Tsunade.

"Now Naruto-kun we have some bad news for you" said Shizune.

"Whats that no one died from the mission did they" asked Naruto.

"Besides the people from Sound no this involves you" said Shizune.

"What me" he asked.

"Yes your banished" said Tsunade.

"What banished how could you do this to me baa-chan I thought you liked me what have I done to you" he yelled at her.

"Naruto it wasn't me I tried everything I could to stop it, but the counsel went to the Daimyou and got his approval to have you banished or executed it was my choice on which one" Tsunade said.

"Sorry, but why I did everything I was ever told" he said.

"I know Naruto, but they wont get away with this, I want you to get all your stuff packed, the counsel have granted you permission to take one scroll with you so use it well, I had Jiraiya send me one of his large storage scrolls for you" Tsunade said.

"Thank you baa-chan" he whispered.

"Don't mention it, but remember you have 2 days to be gone, I want you to be ready tomorrow morning to leave, now take this scroll and get packed" said Tsunade.

"Come on Naruto lets go get packed" said Kyuubi.

"Oh Naruto you have my permission to pull one last prank on anyone but those from the Yamanaka, Nara, Akimichi, and Aburame" said Tsunade with a wink.

"Right kaasan" he said then ran out the office.

Tsunade, Anko, and Shizune looked at where he was just standing in surprise wondering if they heard him correct, "did he just call me mother" asked Tsunade.

"I think so" said Shizune.

"He always thought of you as a mother since he met you, he thought that since you was so protective of him you must see him as a son, and he needed a mother and you was the perfect one in his opinion, you should see how much respect he has for you, he respects you more than the Yondaime, since you have been in his life he has been able to remove some of the negative effect that this village had on his life slowly, his mind is no longer a dirty wet dark sewer, although its still a wet sewer its cleaner and has light and if you keep having such a positive influence on him pretty soon his mind might become a library full of jutsu's he knows or something' said Kyuubi.

"All this because of me" whispered Tsunade.

"Yes believe it or not even Sarutobi didn't have this much of an effect on him in the 12 years he has known him" said Kyuubi.

"Naruto, my son I like the sound of that" smiled Tsunade.

"He will be happy to hear, he also thinks very highly of you Shizune, and I would even say he thinks of you in a higher light than Kurenai or Anko and thats pretty damn good considering every time he is hurting he always went to one of them" said Kyuubi.

"Well he is my otouto now and has been since I met him" said Shizune.

"Well while I enjoy talking to you all I better catch up with Naruto I have something to set up for pranks and a few places to raid since the scroll is way to big for the stuff he owns" said Kyuubi walking out the door.

"Well looks like we all made an impact on the gaki but none as significant as Tsunade" said Anko.

"Well Anko what did you need I need to start revenge on what the counsel did to my son" said Tsunade.

"First I want in, second I want to be promoted to jounin I think I have paid my dues for what Orochimaru did and if anything I shouldn't be held back for that anyway it was the thirds fault he got as far as he did, and lastly I want the actual reason I came here was because I wanted to talk to you about teaching Hinata my style since I can't take her on as an apprentice I think I should at least be able to teach her my style and let her sign the snake contract" said Anko.

"Ok you in on our revenge be ready tomorrow you will escort Naruto out of the village, your granted the rank jounin as I think you should have been had it I don't know why sensei didn't give it to you when he gave it to Kurenai, and as for teaching Hinata your style if she wants to learn it you have my permission" said Tsunade.

"Thank you" said Anko.

"No thank you" said Tsunade.

"For what" asked Anko.

"For the idea, i'm going to make Hinata my apprentice can you tell her to come to my office as soon as possible, Shizune I need you to go to the Sarutobi compound and tell Asuma and his nephew to come to the office" said Tsunade.

Tsunade started going through her drawers and cabinets in the office until she found a cabinet full with things from Minato and Kushina for Naruto, she shook her head and willed her anger at her sensei away. She couldn't understand how he could just sit back and watch all this happen and not do anything to stop it. She smiled as she knew it all would end soon and Naruto would have a better life. She pulled everything out and set in on her desk and started to seal it until a knock came on the door, "come in" she said.

"You wanted to see me Hokage-sama" stuttered Hinata.

"Ah yes thank you for being prompt Hinata but I have something to ask you, how would you like to be a medic nin" she asked.

"I can't" stuttered Hinata.

"Don't lie Hinata," Tsunade threw a small jar to her "I got that from Naruto when he came with Jiraiya to bring me back when he told me you made it I was highly impressed but looking at your record I don't see anything that would suggest you have medic training" said Tsunade.

"I don't, Hyuuga's are not supposed to be medics we are meant to be combat nin's not support nin's and i'm started to have more confidence in my abilities to be a combat nin" stuttered the little Hyuuga.

"I'm not saying you wont be a combat nin Anko did talk with you about wanting to teach you her style right" asked Tsunade.

"Yes" said Hinata.

"Well she is a combat and assassin nin, if you learn her style and medics you will be a combat nin who can also support your team when you needs to" said Hinata.

"Who would want to teach the failure of the Hyuuga clan" asked Hinata.

"Don't worry about that you will be my apprentice" said Tsunade.

Hinata stared unbelieving at her, "please tell me this is not a joke to get my hopes up just to bring me back down and tell me how much a failure I am" stuttered Hinata with tears in her eyes expecting the worst.

Tsunade smile faltered 'those bastards have made her afraid to take risks when they would help her greatly', "don't worry Hinata this is no joke if you want you will become my second apprentice and also study under Anko until you know everything she can teach you" said Tsunade.

Hinata looked at Tsunade then jumped up and down in excitement, she then jumped over the desk and tackled Tsunade in a hug making her fall back on her chair, "this is the best news ever, I will do everything to make you proud of me" said Hinata.

"Don't worry Hinata I know you will work hard all that I ask is to believe in yourself, don't be afraid of risks, and work on not stuttering" said Tsunade.

"Hai I will work on it" said Hinata with a little stutter.

"Good now go get packed we are leaving tomorrow" said Tsunade.

"What tomorrow I thought you said we had 2 days" asked Hinata.

"Yes i'm not staying in a village that banished my son more than I have to" said Tsunade.

"Son" asked Hinata.

"He is like a son to me and he called me kaasan without even thinking about it" said Tsunade.

"I see well i'm going to pack" said Hinata.

"Here is a scroll pack whatever you can fit in it, remember you might be away for a while so you will need scrolls to help you with your Jyuuken style so make sure you pack plenty of those scrolls" said Tsunade.

"Hai I'll be ready tomorrow" she then ran out of the office to leave Tsunade to do what she was doing.

Asuma and nephew came in, "Hokage-sama you wanted to see us" asked Asuma.

"Yes I want you to sign the monkey contract" said Tsunade.

"I don't think i'm ready for that yet and Konohamaru does not have the chakra capacity to sign it" said Asuma.

"I wasn't requesting I was telling you both to sign it now" said Tsunade. Asuma sighed and signed the scroll with Konohamaru, "good now Asuma summon the highest monkey you can" Tsunade commanded.

Asuma summoned a monkey, "so you finally signed the contract" asked the monkey.

"Didn't have a choice and I would have signed it anyway" said Asuma.

"Excuse me can you have King Enma come talk to me as soon as possible" Tsunade asked the monkey.

"Sure" the monkey then disappeared and King Enma was in his spot, "how can I help you Tsunade" asked the monkey.

"I want to ask you if someone who is not in the Sarutobi family can sign the contract" she said.

"That depends" said the monkey king.

"Tsunade-sama your not talking about Naruto are you" asked Asuma.

"How did you know" asked Tsunade.

"Is the rumor true" asked Asuma.

"Sadly it is, Naruto is being banished by the counsel" said Tsunade.

"What they can't do that to niisan" yelled Konohamaru.

"Unfortunately they can this time Konohamaru since they have the Daimyou backing them on this" said Tsunade.

"I'll think about it Tsunade, is this all you wanted" asked Enma.

"Yes thank you for hearing me out" Tsunade said.

"No thanks are necessary what the counsel are doing is wrong, but don't let them get away with this and you must punish the Uchiha or I wont even consider it" said Enma.

"I was going to do that anyway" said Tsunade.

"Good, now Asuma you will take your fathers position as the head of the contract and when Konohamaru is old enough you will be able to pass it down to him" said Enma.

"Ok" said Asuma. Enma then disappeared, "should I get you a copy of fathers scrolls from the house" he asked.

"That would be most helpful" said Tsunade.

"Good day" then Asuma and Konohamaru left.

Shizune walked in the office, "I hope you don't mind that I took the liberty of putting everything in the Namikaze compound inside a few scrolls and have them with me now" she said.

"Good thinking Shizune, I need you to do the same thing at the Senji compound while I go to the Hokage library" said Tsunade.

Naruto and Kyuubi was walking through the village since they had already packed the things from Naruto's apartment that they thought that Naruto would need. Kyuubi had managed to convince Naruto that he should not take his orange clothes but get some new ones that he wasn't so noticeable. He argued that he didn't have any money and no one here besides Tenten shop would sell anything to him anyway, she told him they would worry about that later tonight. So here they was walking looking for something to take up the rest of the day since it was to early to set up the pranks they had planned.

"Naruto-niisan" they heard.

"Hey guys" Naruto said turning around and seeing Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon running up to them.

"Naruto-niisan why do you have to leave" asked Moegi.

"I can't do anything to stop this from happening, but while i'm gone I want you three to promise you will train hard" said Naruto.

"We promise" they all said.

"I have an idea" said Kyu.

"Whats that Kyu" asked Naruto.

"Lets prank everyone who is not your friend" she said.

"Sure but wont they try and execute me if they know its me" asked Naruto.

"Then we will disguise ourself so no one knows who we are" said Kyu.

"Lets do it" said Konohamaru.

"Ok" they all then followed Kyu who went back to Naruto's apartment and started to dress them so they would look like a superhero from the mangas that Naruto read. They each had something covering their heads and only their eyes was visible and they all had capes over their body costume. "Ready" Kyu asked. They all nodded then she undid a scroll and gave them a bag to tie around their waist which had different color paint in it.

They ran out of the apartment and made sure that no one was around then split up and started to put paint on everything. Naruto ran around painting giant letters on everything that he ran pass. He stopped in front of the Hokage's tower and looked at the jounin that was coming out. A purpled hair ANBU was standing on the building across from the tower with her partner. As they looked down wondering what would happen.

"Hey what are you supposed to be doing" asked the jounin.

Naruto didn't say anything he just slowly and dramatically pulled out his paint brush then swiftly and quickly painted a giant 'N' on the jounin shirt and threw a paint filled balloon at his face. The ANBU's who was watched burst out laughing.

"We should follow him to see what else he will do" laughed the purple haired rabbit masked ANBU.

"Your right that was hilarious" laughed the brown haired tiger ANBU. So they then followed Naruto around from the roofs laughing their heads off.

Naruto ran towards the center of Konoha painting every building he came across. He stopped in front of the Yamanaka flower shop just as Ino was walking out. He had his paint brush ready but was conflicted on whether to paint the building or not, he knew Ino worked there and didn't want her to get in trouble. He looked Ino in the eyes who was staring at him then ran off painting the building next to hers leaving her building unpainted.

Ino blinked at the figure, " was that Naruto" she whispered to herself.

3 hours later the 2 ANBU's walked into the Hokage's office laughing their asses off, "rabbit, tiger what is going on" asked Tsunade.

"Naruto" answered rabbit.

"What do you mean" asked Tsunade.

"Look out the window he and a few others painted everything and everyone who Naruto didn't consider a friend" said tiger.

Tsunade looked out the window and couldn't hide her smile, "wow he must have got word of his banishment" said Tsunade.

Rabbit gasped, "how could they banish him, don't they see he is only a child who needs a mothers love" she said.

"I don't see the problem if he did something that warrants banishment then why try and defend him" said tiger.

"Maybe he didn't have you thought of that tiger" yelled rabbit.

"Why are you so upset about it" asked tiger, "I never saw you go out of your way to help him" he finished.

"Thats because you don't like him and would have assigned me to a squad on the other side of the village if you saw me do it" said rabbit.

"Are you saying you went against my orders and consistently stopped doing your missions to help him" asked tiger.

"I never stopped my missions but I did have a shadow clone to follow and protect him whenever he was by himself and wasn't with Anko or Kurenai" said rabbit.

"I should have you punished for disobeying my orders" said tiger.

"What order you only told me not to stop my missions to help him which I didn't, and if it wasn't for the counsel or you I would have adopted him a long time ago" said rabbit.

"I don't care how you do it you still disobeyed my order" said tiger.

"Why do you hate him anyway he is just a kid trying to be a ninja" asked rabbit.

"Both of you shut up I don't want to hear this right now, and tiger you are dismissed, rabbit you stay" said Tsunade.

"Hai" they both said. Tiger then left leaving rabbit and Tsunade, "what do you need me to do Hokage-sama" she asked.

"I want to know what exactly you mean by you would have adopted him if you wasn't stopped" Tsunade asked.

"I may not have put the best effort forward but with both Anko and Kurenai I didn't want to interfere with what they was doing to protect him, but I would occasionally slip into his apartment and refill it with food, clean it, make sure his clothes was the right size for his growing body, give him money, and scrolls to learn from, I knew Anko taught him to read so I left him things that he should have learned at the academy and small training scrolls, that would help him learn chakra control and taijutsu and anything else I could do for him" said rabbit.

"I see" said Tsunade.

"Also I tried to adopt him a month after he was born but the counsel blocked it saying that having a child to take care of would hinder my career as a newly appointed jounin" she said.

"And how did tiger stop you" asked Tsunade.

"I tried to adopt him the year after he joined the academy because I saw how the teachers was treating him but tiger said if I adopted him I wouldn't have enough money to take care of him and it would strain our relationship" said rabbit.

"Really what happened" asked Tsunade.

"Well I was hurt that he would do that but I weighed the options and painfully decided I could help Naruto from the shadows and still be with tiger so I decided not to adopt him and stay with tiger, even though I still helped him as much as I can. I even started to have a shadow clone follow him everywhere he went and if someone tried to hurt him the shadow clone would make itself known and protect him, I even had the clone help Naruto with his taijutsu" said rabbit.

"I see well Naruto is being banished he is leaving tomorrow, and he already looks at me as a motherly figure so what will you do" asked Tsunade.

"Well i'm only 12 years older than him i'm not old enough to be a mother to him, I always saw him as a brother" said rabbit.

"So i'm guessing you wont stand and let him be banished" asked Tsunade.

"I already told you I will always protect him even if I have to do it out side of this village" said rabbit.

"Good I want you to follow him in the shadows until I meet him I have a few things to take care of in the village before me and my apprentices leave" said Tsunade.

"Ok when do he leave" asked rabbit.

"Tomorrow morning, here is a storage scroll its double the size of the ANBU storage scroll make sure you bring all the stuff your going to need because we are not coming back" said Tsunade.

"I'll be waiting for him outside the gate" said rabbit.

"Rabbit give me your mask your not going to need it anymore i'm retiring you from the ANBU" said Tsunade.

She took off her mask and handed it over, "i'm going to miss that mask it helped a lot when I didn't want to listen to tiger I was able to let my eyes wonder without being caught" she said.

"Don't worry Yuugao you wont have to listen to his boring stories about being the best swordsmen in Konoha" said Tsunade.

"Thats good, but I am sad at how he treats Naruto-kun" said Yuugao.

"I know you would have been good for him but he let his stupidness about Naruto ruin his judgment and made him jealous of losing you to Naruto" said Tsunade.

Yuugao laughed, "its not like I was going to marry Naruto-kun" said Yuugao.

"Yea I know" said Tsunade.

"Or not yet anyway since I get to actually spend time with him now if he want I would be willing to marry him" said Yuugao.

"Lets not corrupt my son until he is at least jounin level" said Tsunade.

"I wont i'm going to get packed, I have somethings to get from the ANBU HQ that will help us on our departure, I'll make sure I grab extra just in case we have more followers who want to join us" said Yuugao.

"Good idea because eventually Ino will join us maybe not now but in a few months she will leave Konoha and join us" Said Tsunade as Yuugao left.

Naruto and Kyu was sitting in his living room of his apartment. Naruto was thinking about what happened with Ino, "Kyu can I ask you something" he said.

"Sure Naru-kun you can always ask me anything" said Kyu.

"Why is it when I think of Ino or Hinata I get this weird feelings they are different than before like if something happened to them I would be losing apart of me" asked Naruto.

"Your in love with them" said Kyu.

"What how can I be in love with them ain't it wrong to love 2 girls this much" asked Naruto.

"No Naruto let me tell you something, you have my youko running through your system and it makes your feelings for people stronger, and when you find someone who you like more than usual your feelings for them will be confused until you can figure it out, but I can tell you now from the way you are thinking about the two of them that you are in love" said Kyu.

"So i'm in love what do I do" asked Naruto.

"Don't ask me i'm not a human remember, I don't have human emotions but I do know that my youko is influencing who you fall in love with as if its approving or disapproving of the girl, and if you find someone who my youko approves of you should do everything you can to tell that person how you feel, because more times than not they will love you back" said Kyu.

"So its like a guide in the right direction" asked Naruto.

"Exactly, but its late and all the stores are closed now, make a few shadow clones and we will send them to start the pranks while me and you go shopping" said Kyu.

"Shopping all the stores are closed how are we going to get in them" asked Naruto.

"Leave that to me, lets go we only have a few hours before the village alarm system activate and make it almost impossible for you to even leave your apartment without ANBU being on your tail" Said Kyu.

"Ok i'm ready what do I need" asked Naruto.

"Just bring all the small storage scrolls you have and the scroll Tsunade gave you we are going to put the stuff we get in the small scrolls before we put them into the large scroll" said Kyu.

They jumped out the window and headed towards the closest store that sold shinobi clothes, "wait Kyu this store is owned by Tenten father" said Naruto.

"Ok" said Kyu.

"Lets not go in there because Tenten was nice to me and she was helpful when I asked her to train with me" said Naruto.

"Fine we will go to the second largest shinobi store, the one that only ANBU's are allowed in" said Kyu.

Then went across the village and Kyu checked to make sure that no one was in the store or around so they could get in. After confirming the coast was clear she grabbed Naruto and used a demonic jutsu to get inside the store. They walked around looking at the different weapons and clothes, "Kyu what should we get" asked Naruto.

"First we both need new clothes, pick a color thats not orange" she told him.

"What about the colors that my mother and father wore" he asked.

"From what I was told thats a good choice your mother wore red and your father wore white" she said.

"So thats where I got orange from, its the middle of my parents colors" said Naruto.

"Hm that could work, but we have to make the orange darker, you can get a month worths of outfits in dark orange" Said Kyu.

"So I can still wear orange" Naruto asked.

"As long as its not to noticeable you can" she answered.

Naruto pulled up two shirts one as dark orange almost dark red and the other was light orange almost white, "how about these two shades of orange" he asked.

"Those are fine they are not to bright" she said.

"Ok I'll get 15 outfits in each color" said Naruto.

"Ok I'll be right back i'm going to the kunoichi's section" said Kyu.

Kyu walked away and was looking at the other color of clothes and saw some thing in a lavender color which reminded her of Hinata. She then got a few outfits in different shades lavender for Hinata. She then continued to get herself some clothes in black and red. She was walking past the weapons picking up some kunai's, shuriken's, and senbon's. She was looking at the other weapons and saw the katana's and thought that they was to normal to other ninjas and started to look for something else that would match Naruto's personality and stand out from all other weapons. She then walked past two katana handles(basically a light saber from star wars). She looked at them and read the directions of them, 'This weapon is called elementals, it allows the user to channel their chakra through it and create any weapon they want and as long as they have the chakra to support the weapon it is indestructible. Not normally used because of the user having to master the weapon the chose to use but when used it is almost impossible to defend because the user can change the weapon at any moment'. She looked at both of them then picked them up and put them in the weapon scroll.

"Kyu i'm done I have enough clothes to last for a full month I also have a pair of sandals like ero-sennin, and a black ANBU undercover robe" he said.

"Really go grab a few more of those robes we might need them" she said.

Naruto did as told and they was about to leave when Naruto stopped her, "look at that it looks exactly like that cloak that my father wore" said Naruto.

Kyuubi looked at it, "it does don't it, you should take it" she said.

"Right" Naruto walked up to the cloak and grabbed it and put it on, "its to big" he said.

"No Naruto clothes like that you have to channel chakra to make it fit you" she said.

He did as told and the size shrank so it fit around him as if made for him, "they have a lavender one, i'm going to give it to Hinata as a thank you and a sorry for everything" he said.

"Thats a good idea" said Kyu.

He grabbed the cloak then walked over to Kyu, "what next" he asked.

"To the shinobi library" she said.

"Cool but don't they have cameras there" asked Naruto.

"They don't have cameras in the library who would think to steal from a library Naruto" asked Kyu.

"I guess you right" said Naruto as they jumped across the village to the library.

They reached the library and Naruto was able to squeeze through the small window that was left open above the back door then opened the door for Kyuubi, "the scrolls in here should be sorted by element and rank, take a scroll and put a copy of every scroll in it but only keep like elements in each scroll" she told him.

Later that day Kyu shook Naruto to wake him up since they would be leaving soon. He went to shower and put on his regular orange clothes since Kyu told him he couldn't wear his new stuff until they was out of the village, "hey Kyu how are we going to give Hinata her gift" asked Naruto.

"Don't worry we will give it to her later" Kyu answered.

"You sure we will be able to" he asked.

"Trust me Naruto" she said.

"Ok, hey i'm hungry" he walked into the kitchen, "Kyu was you able to catch the person who keeps putting food and money in my apartment when I was sleep" he asked.

"No Naruto we was not here when it happened" she said.

"Well I wish I knew who it was so I could thank them for all the times they have helped me when I didn't have any food" he said.

"I have a feeling you will be able to see this person soon" said Kyu.

"I also wish I could see rabbit-chan before I had to leave I like her" said Naruto.

"You don't even know her how can you know you truly like her" asked Kyu.

"Because she went out of her way to help me, she helped with my training when Kurenai or Anko couldn't, she was there to talk to me when no one else would, and she stopped a lot of people from bullying on me" said Naruto.

"Maybe you will see her" said Kyu.

"I hope so" said Naruto.

An hour later Kyuubi left and was to met up with Naruto a few miles away from Konoha with the large scroll they sealed everything they took sealed in it. Naruto was at the gate he was supposed to meet Tsunade at. There with her was Shizune, Kurenai, Tsume, Hana, and Anko. He walked up to them trying not to look to sad, "morning everyone" he said.

"I'm going to miss you pup" said Tsume.

"Don't worry niisan we will not let you travel by yourself for long trust your onesan I will join you real soon" said Shizune hugging him.

"I wish I could stay with you" he told Shizune while he hugged her back.

"Naruto your like a brother to me also and know I will not let this go without doing something about it" said Kurenai hugging him.

"Thank you for everything Kurenai-onesan" he said.

"Naruto," Hana said getting down to his level, "know that i'm always here for you and I will not be marring that Uchiha, soon when I get everything settled out with figuring if I want to become clan head or not I will let you know, and so you know I will be in line to marry you when your ready" she told him in his ear so no one can hear, "I love you Naru-kun" she then kissed him.

Naruto smiled, "thank you Hana-chan I would be honored to marry someone as strong and beautiful as you" he said back into her ear.

"Uzumaki Naruto," Tsunade said trying to hide her pain of having to do this, "you are hereby banished from Konoha until the Hokage and counsel deem you are fit come back, please remove your hitai-ate" she said.

Naruto held back a tear and removed his hitai-ate and gave it to her, she bent down to his level, "don't worry son I will be joining you soon" she whispered then took the hitai-ate.

"Bye kaasan" he whispered.

"Anko you are to escort Uzumaki Naruto out of fire country" Tsunade said.

"Right lets go gaki" she said.

"Ok" Naruto then followed Anko out of the village. He looked back and saw Tsunade wipe her hand across her eyes. He turned and tried not to cry.

"Chin up gaki don't let those old bastards get to you" said Anko.

"But they took everything away from me just because they don't like me, took me from my kaasan who I only had for a few days" he said.

"Look Naruto not everyone agrees with what the counsel decided but we can't just stand up and go against them" said Anko.

"Thats the same thing Ino said" replied Naruto.

"She was right Naruto you know I wont do anything to hurt you, your like a brother to me, maybe one day we will be more" said Anko.

"What do you mean" asked Naruto.

"We will approach that bridge in a few years when your older, but know i'm not here to escort you i'm your protection for now" said Anko.

"Huh" asked Naruto.

"Look you have the Kyuubi sealed in you and I am Orochimaru's ex-student if they are willing to banish you for something that happened when you was born what do you think they will do to me when Orochimaru attacks the village again" said Anko.

"I guess they will blame it on you since i'm not there" said Naruto.

"Exactly thats why I took this chance to leave with you so at least we will have each others company" said Anko.

"Your right i'm looking at this the wrong way this way I actually have someone who wants to train me and help me when I need it" said Naruto.

"Exactly" said Anko.

They walked a few more miles not noticing Yuugao who was following them from the shadows. As they walked they was stopped by Itachi and Kisame. Anko cursed under her breath, "you two wouldn't let us walk pass and act like you didn't see us would you" she asked.

"Anko we have no problem with you step aside and let us take Naruto" said Itachi.

"I'm sorry I can't do that" she said.

"Can I kill her" said Kisame.

"Knock yourself out" said Itachi.

"That would do us a great favor if he knocked himself out" said Naruto.

"Shut it brat your coming with us once I handle your guard" said Kisame as he attacked Anko. She pulled out a kunai and blocked his Samehada.

Itachi watched them for awhile then turned towards Naruto and started to walk towards him. Yuugao dropped down in front of Naruto, "hold it Itachi" she said.

"Who are you" asked Itachi.

"That don't matter if you want Naruto your going through me" she said.

Itachi looked and assessed the situation, Kisame was in a dead even battle with Anko and he noticed someone coming up on them fast and they seemed powerful, "Kisame we are leaving" he said.

"What i'm having so much fun" Kisame replied.

"Kisame if this continue she will kill you and with this newcomer and someone powerful is advancing on us as we speak we have no chance of winning" Itachi said.

"Fine we will finish this another day Anko" Kisame said.

"Sorry your not my type so there wont be a second date" Anko said.

"Why you" said Kisame.

"Leave it alone she's being sarcastic Kisame lets go" said Itachi then he vanished from sight followed by Kisame.

"Naruto are you ok" asked Anko walking over and bending down next to him.

"Yes i'm fine thanks to her" Naruto said "who are you" he asked her.

"Don't worry Naruto I wouldn't expect you to know me, but i'm rabbit I use to look after you and train with you until Anko and Kurenai started to do it" said Yuugao.

"That was you" he asked.

"Yes, i'm also the one who cleaned your apartment, put food in it, and left you with money" she said.

"You have no idea how much that helped me I would have died of hunger without that" he said.

"No need to thank me but we need to get going" she said.

They started walking and walked into Kyu who was headed towards them, "Kyu guess what rabbit was Yuugao and she is the one who left me food and money" Naruto said.

"Really told you that you would meet her soon, but are you ok Naruto I sensed Itachi and his flunky and came as fast as I could without using my demonic chakra to draw attention to myself" she said.

"I'm fine thanks to Anko and Yuugao they scared them away and they must have sensed you and didn't know who it was" said Naruto.

"Thats good but you need to get out of those horrid clothes here," she went into her pocket and pulled out the scroll and summoned the clothes scroll and gave it to Naruto, "go behind that tree and change" she told him.

He took the scroll and went behind the tree, "you got him to change his outfit" asked Anko.

"Well I told him he would be respected more if he didn't wear such a bright color" Kyu said.

"Well everyone wants to be respected" said Yuugao.

Naruto came out from the tree he changed behind wearing his light orange clothes with his cloak over top and his wooden sandals on his feet, "so how do I look" he asked.

"I must say Naruto you look even more like your father now" said Kyu.

"Your so handsome" said Yuugao.

"I would date you" said Anko. Yuugao looked at her, "what I would and you can't say you wouldn't if he was 2 or 3 years older" said Anko.

Yuugao sighed, "I try not to think of that right now since he is not old enough right now" she said.

"I guess anyway lets go we need to get to the meet up spot" said Anko.

"Right" said Yuugao.

XXXXXXX

question: who should I pair with Naruto? Pick anyone besides Hinata, Hana, Ino, Shizune, Sakura, and Tsunade. Tell me in a review


	3. Chapter 3

Where did the Hokage go

Chapter 3

By midday Anko and Yuugao had led them to a small hut that was a few hours, even for a ninja, away from Konoha and went inside. Yuugao lit a fire on the fireplace while she sent Naruto to get more fire wood. Anko sat back and started to go through her scroll for something to do. She brought out some cards and she, Kyu, and Yuugao started playing poker. When Naruto came back in he sat down in the only other seat at the table and asked how to play. After teaching him how to play he never lost. Eventually Anko, Yuugao, and Kyu was sitting in their chairs with only their panties on since they decided to play strip poker to make it more fun.

Tsunade, Shizune, Hinata, and Kurenai walked into the hut and saw Kyu, Yuugao, and Anko naked standing over Naruto who was passed out from the lost of blood. Hinata 'eeped' and turned red then fainted. Anko, Yuugao, and Kyu turned and saw the others, "hello Naruto fainted of blood loss" said Kyu.

"I can see that, why are you three naked" asked Tsunade.

"The gaki is a poker genius he hasn't lost besides the first game, while we all lost and since we was playing strip poker here we are" said Anko.

"Well can you get dressed it wouldn't do for my apprentice to faint again because you're naked" said Tsunade.

"Right" they all got dressed.

When they finished Naruto finally came to, "what happened" he asked.

"You fainted" said Yuugao.

Naruto blushed "oh right" he said.

"What are you all doing here" he asked seeing Tsunade and her group.

"You didn't think I would let my son travel the world without me did you" asked Tsunade.

"I'm here because you're my otouto" said Shizune.

"Same for me" said Kurenai.

"Hinata is my apprentice also your now Jiraiya's official apprentice and don't have to worry about being banished I made a few laws to aid you although you still can't go to Konoha they can't send anyone to kill you" Tsunade said.

Hinata finally woke up, "Ow, my head hurt" she said rubbing the spot she hit when she fell back.

"Hinata finally we all need to talk" said Tsunade.

"First I have something for Hinata" Naruto said getting the scroll he put it in and gave it to her, "this is my way of thanking you for everything and saying I'm sorry" he said.

Hinata looked at him noticing his different clothes, "Naruto-kun you look handsome" she said with a stutter.

"Hinata what did I tell you about that" said Tsunade.

"Sorry I'm working on it" she said.

"That's all I ask but Naruto you do look nice why the change" asked Tsunade.

"Kyu said I should change my way of carrying myself if I want to get respected and it starts with wearing respectable clothes and I got this cloak because it looks like the one my father wears" he said.

"Naruto I'm proud that you are trying to better yourself and looking at the positives" said Shizune.

"Ino told me I should look at the positives instead of the negatives and I will have better results" he admitted.

"She was right Naruto, now Hinata what did he get you" asked Kurenai.

Hinata opened the scroll and put a little chakra into it to get the gift. She pulled out a lavender cloak like Naruto's and another scroll that was labeled 'clothes for Hinata', "Naruto-kun thanks so much" she said hugging him. She pulled back and put the cloak on, "push your chakra into the cloak" Kyu said. The cloak then fitted her as if made for her.

"Naruto that was a great gift "said Kurenai.

"Now let's go over what everyone have" said Tsunade.

"I'll go first" said Anko, "I have a copy of all the elemental scrolls that was available at the jounin library, and everything I own" she said.

"Me and Naruto have a month's worth of clothes each, we also got Hinata a month's worth of clothes that we thought she would like, a few hundred kunai's, shuriken's, and senbon's, we also raided the shinobi library" said Kyu.

"You raided the library, and where did you get the weapons from" asked Tsunade.

"The ANBU store since he didn't want to raid the store owned by Tenten's family" said Kyu.

"I knew scheduling myself to watch the store last night was a good idea" said Yuugao, "also I have an ANBU mask for everyone here and a few extra just in case so when we go on missions and don't want anyone to see our face we can be covered, I also have a copy of all the scrolls from the ANBU library, and everything I own" Yuugao said.

"I have everything I own, I also have the scrolls from the Uchiha compound" said Kurenai.

"How did you get in there" asked Shizune.

"Well its wasn't hard all I did was get Sasuke's permission to get him a few scrolls so he can start to train even though he was still in the hospital" said Kurenai.

"You never went back to see him did you" asked Anko.

"Nope didn't need to I got what I needed from him and that was his consent to enter the Uchiha compound" Kurenai said.

"Well I have every scroll from the Namikaze and Senji compound plus everything I own" said Shizune.

"I have a copy of every scroll from the Sarutobi compound curiosity of Konohamaru and Asuma, I also have a copy of every scroll from the Hokage's library and everything I own" said Tsunade.

"Well I have a copy of the scrolls from the Hyuuga main family library although they all are on the Jyuuken and Hyuuga attacks, I also have a few pictures, and all my mother's belongings, I don't know if it useful but I also was able to get this box that was hidden under my father's desk in his office, it has the name Kushina on it but I didn't know who that was, but I took it because it was in my mother's writing" Hinata said.

"Let me see that box Hinata Kushina is Naruto's mother, why would Hiashi have something with her name on it" said Tsunade, taking the box from Hinata and opening it, there was a letter in it so she read it out loud, "_Hana if your reading this then something happened during my labor and I didn't make it. I want you to take care of my son, I know your husband don't like me but he is friends with Minato and if he is doing what I think he is going to do to stop Kyuubi then we both will end up dead and you're the only one in the village I trust to take care of him. I know the third will try and take care of him but he has a history of making the wrong decisions or letting his counsel sway his decisions and I don't want Naruto's fate to be in their hands. In this box is a scroll to all my jutsu's that I own, it can only be opened by my son so even if the counsel finds it they can't do anything. I know it might be soon but I want you to teach Naruto my jutsu's as soon as he starts the academy so when he become a genin he will have a good library of jutsu's memorized, please take good care of my son Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze your friend Kushina" _she looked up at Naruto and he was crying silently. "Naruto you can start learning these jutsu's whenever you want" she said.

"Ok kaasan" he stuttered.

"Let's get off this subject it's hard for Naruto" said Shizune, as the newly appointed chuunin was crying, "anything else in the box" asked Shizune.

"Yea a few pictures" said Tsunade. She pulled out the first one which had Hana standing in an open field with Hinata on her shoulders. The second had Kushina, Minato, and Naruto in the hospital room. She gave the pictures to the two. "All that's left are two jutsu scrolls one from Kushina and one from Hana" said Tsunade.

"I think we should get moving since it would get their minds off what they were just told" said Kyu.

"Yes your right" said Tsunade.

"Here are your masks" said Yuugao pulling out 7 masks. Hinata grabbed a cat, Naruto grabbed a toad, Kyu grabbed a fox, Shizune grabbed a sparrow, Tsunade grabbed a slug, Kurenai grabbed a lion, Anko grabbed a snake, Yuugao kept the bear.

"Ok whenever we travel if we are between towns we will wear these clothes and no matter where we go we will go by our animal names" said Tsunade.

"Why" asked Naruto.

"If you go around calling yourself Naruto you will be easier to track, but if you go by an alias its harder to find you" said Tsunade.

"Ok so I'm toad" he said.

"I'm a fox and I'm being called fox because of my mask how ironic" said Kyu.

"We can switch if you want to" said Hinata.

"You sure" asked Kyu.

"Yes I don't mind going by the name fox" she answered.

"Ok, I'm now cat" said Kyu.

"Is everyone else satisfied with their mask" asked Tsunade. They all said yes, "good lets go somewhere so we can make a little money" she said.

"You're not going gamble" said Shizune.

"Why not if Naruto is as good as they say he should be able to win back what I lose, I haven't been able to gamble in a few months at least let me do it once" said Tsunade.

"Later" said Shizune.

"Fine where are we going" asked Tsunade.

"Maybe we should look for some of Orochimaru's old hideouts that he have around here, never know what we will find that we could use" said Anko.

"Why would we go looking for his hideouts wouldn't that cause us more trouble" asked Hinata.

"Usually but not since he messed up our lives we will mess up his by destroying every hideout we find that belonged to him" said Tsunade.

"Ok the first one is near wave" said Anko.

"How do you know that" asked Naruto.

"He used to be my sensei, that's where he took me when he gave me this curse mark" said Anko.

"Ok we will head to wave, but we still need a schedule for them" said Tsunade.

"I'll train Hinata in taijutsu at noon" said Anko.

"I'll the two in using a katana, speed, strength, and stamina starting at 6 in the morning until 10" said Yuugao.

"I'll train them in medics and teamwork" said Tsunade.

"I'll do ginjutsu's" said Kurenai.

"I'll start them on their element training" said Kyu.

"I guess I'm stuck with strategies, practical stuff, and teaching Naruto taijutsu" said Shizune.

After traveling at full speed for a few hours they finally reached the boarder of wave country and fire country, "first before we continue I have something for Hinata and Naruto" Tsunade said pulling out a scroll. She unsealed it and gave the two a black chuunin vest, "they was green but I had them modified so that no one would associate us with Konoha" she told them.

"By modified she means she had me dye them and take the swirl off them" corrected Shizune.

"Did you have to tell them that" asked Tsunade. Shizune just shrugged.

"Is this real" asked Naruto.

"Yup as real as it gets gaki" said Tsunade.

"So we are chuunin's" he asked.

"Very much so, now stop gawking and put it on we have to get going before Danzo's ROOT catches up with us" Tsunade said.

"Ok, wait neechan can you remove the sleeves on my coat" asked Naruto.

"Sure but why" asked Shizune.

"Because it would be easier for me to move my arms if they wasn't restricted by the sleeves of my coat" said Naruto.

"Ok, give me your coat I'll have it modified in a few minutes" said Shizune.

"Hinata while this is being done I need you to sign the snake contract" said Anko.

"Ok Anko" said Hinata.

"Done Naruto" Shizune handed him back his sleeveless cloak. He grabbed it and put it on over his chuunin vest he how wore proudly over his orange t-shirt, "wow Naruto you look great now with the vest and sleeveless cloak" said Shizune.

"Ok Anko where is this hideout" asked Tsunade.

"Follow me" said Anko.

In Konoha

Jiraiya was sitting in the Hokage's office. He sighed as e looked over the decrees that Tsunade made.

_As the fifth Hokage, I, Tsunade Senji hereby appoint Hyuuga Hinata, Uzumaki Naruto the rank chuunin._

_As the fifth Hokage, I, Tsunade Senji hereby appoint Hinata Hyuuga my new apprentice._

_As the fifth Hokage, I, Tsunade Senji hereby appoint Naruto Uzumaki apprentice of sennin Jiraiya._

_As the fifth Hokage, I, Tsunade Senji hereby declare Hyuuga Hinata, Uzumaki Naruto, Shizune, and I, Tsunade Senji be released from any and all obligations and are now free from all ties to Konoha._

_As the fifth Hokage, I, Tsunade Senji hereby release the jounin's Mitarashi Anko and Yuuhi Kurenai from all duties and ties to Konoha._

_As the fifth Hokage, I, Tsunade Senji hereby release ANBU Uzuki Yuugao from all ties and duties to Konoha._

_As the fifth Hokage, I, Tsunade Senji hereby decree that the property of Minato Namikaze be placed under my name._

_As the fifth Hokage, I, Tsunade Senji hereby remove all monies belonging to the Senji name and Namikaze from the banks._

_As the fifth Hokage, I, Tsunade Senji hereby place Jiraiya of the sennin as my successor the sixth Hokage._

_As the fifth Hokage, I, Tsunade Senji hereby decree that no ninja may follow me without my permission on punishment of death._

_As the fifth Hokage, I, Tsunade Senji hereby freeze all bank accounts for the next 3 months._

_As the fifth Hokage, I, Tsunade Senji hereby decree that Hatake Kakashi is banned from reading any porn and is required to teach all genin's in ninjutsu._

_As the fifth Hokage, I, Tsunade Senji hereby decree that Uchiha Sasuke is to remain under ANBU surveillance for the rest of his days._

_As the fifth Hokage, I, Tsunade Senji hereby decree that Uchiha Sasuke is banned from having more than 6 kids._

_As the fifth Hokage, I, Tsunade Senji hereby decree that Uchiha Sasuke is not to have a hand in raising any kids that he birth._

_As the fifth Hokage, I, Tsunade Senji hereby decree that the caged bird seal is banned for use on any persons and any person who have it will the option to have it removed._

_As the fifth Hokage, I, Tsunade Senji hereby decree that Haruno Sakura be sent to a Yamanaka for mental examination._

_As the fifth Hokage, I, Tsunade Senji hereby decree that Haruno Sakura be held in ANBU prison for 2 month for assault on ninja of the leaf._

_As the fifth Hokage, I, Tsunade Senji hereby decree that all A and S rank missions be suspended for the next 6 months._

He sighed, 'this is going to be a headache but fun' he thought.

There was a knock on the door, "come in" he said. Ino walked into the office, "how can I help you Ino" he asked.

"I was given this order by Tsunade to have the doctors at the hospital teach me medics but so far everyone has refused to teach me" she said.

"I see lets go to the hospital then" he said.

They walked into the hospital, "hello who is the doctor in charge here today" asked Jiraiya.

"Well I am sir" said a doctor walking up to them.

"Well why has no doctors started to train Ino in medics" asked Jiraiya.

"Because the third made it so we don't have to if we don't want to" said the doctor.

"Do you like your job" asked Jiraiya, the doctor nodded, "well get to training Ino or you will not only lose it but I will put you up on charges of treason" said Jiraiya.

"Right come on Ms. Yamanaka, do you have good chakra control" asked the doctor.

"Thank you Jiraiya, yes I have great control, the second largest chakra reserve of all the genin kunoichi's to only Hinata" she said proudly.

"Great" said the doctor.

Jiraiya sighed, 'I'm going to have to watch to make sure she is being taught right' he thought then he made a clone and sent it to spy on their training to make sure she was being taught right.

Sakura was sitting in the room with Sasuke thinking over everything that happened. She was told she would be able to marry Sasuke if she wanted, and have his children. She thought this was the greatest thing to happen to her since she became a genin. She started to get hungry and got up and left, she saw Ino walking with a doctor and ran to join her, "hey Ino hold up" she called out.

"Hi Sakura" said Ino.

"I was wondering if you were going to marry Sasuke" said Sakura.

"No I don't want to, I use to like him just as you did but after recent events showed me his true colors I don't want anything to do with him" said Ino.

"But you always wanted to be with him" said Sakura.

"I know Sakura but people change I saw what his actions caused my friends, OUR friends, and I decided I can't be with someone who would cause so many to be injured just for personal revenge" said Ino.

"I see, I confused I don't know what to do I might have ruined my friendship with the one person besides you who actually was nice to me all because of I like Sasuke" said Sakura.

"I heard about what happened with you and Naruto and I must say I am disappointed but I think if you try hard enough he will forgive you and become your friend again but only if you step up and admit to everyone that you was wrong' said Ino.

"Thank you Ino you always knew how to make me feel better" said Sakura.

"What kind of best friend would I be if I couldn't make my best friend feel better, do you want my opinion on what you should do" asked Ino.

"Yes" said Sakura.

"Go find Jiraiya and apologize to him for how you treated Naruto and do everything you can to let him know your trying your best to change yourself for the better and he might find someone to train you" said Ino.

"Thanks I'll do that now, I'll come by your shop later and tell you how it went" said Sakura.

"Ok bye I have to get going I have training" said Ino as she ran to catch up with the doctor.

Sakura ran out the hospital to find Jiraiya. She looked everywhere; he wasn't even in the Hokage tower where he was supposed to be. She gave up and started to walk home as she passed the bathhouse she heard a giggle. She went to check it out and saw Jiraiya peeping in on the bathhouse, "excuse me you shouldn't be doing that" she said.

Jiraiya looked over at her, "what do you want Haruno" he asked.

"I want to talk to you about how I treated Naruto" she said.

"Why should I listen to anything you have to say" he asked.

"Because if you at least listen to what I have to say I won't yell out so everyone in the bathhouse knows you're peeping on them" said Sakura.

"Fine but if I listen to you, it better be good" he said.

"Agreed" said Sakura.

"Ok begin" said Jiraiya.

"I'm sorry for how I treated Naruto and I want to at least get the chance to make up for my mistakes, I was influenced by how I felt about Sasuke and when he was in the hospital I didn't stop to think everything through I just acted and it was stupid I know but if given the chance I will do everything in my power to make up for it. Naruto is the only person besides Ino who is my age and treats my fairly and I took it for granted and now I have completely lost the friendship I had with him, I at least want him to know I'm trying to change myself for the better and maybe one day I can do something to make his life a little easier" she said.

"Hm... well if you let me take a picture of you nude I'll set you on the right track to being forgiven" Said Jiraiya.

Sakura's eyes widen and she covered herself with her arms, "there has to be another way" she said shaking her head.

"It was worth a try, I'll think of something, tomorrow go to your regular training area at 10 in the morning and I'll send you a sensei to train you" said Jiraiya.

"Thank you Jiraiya" she said.

"Just get going I have work to do" said Jiraiya then he went back to peeping.

Sakura left Jiraiya with high hopes of redeeming herself, she already apologized to Ino, and Jiraiya, next she had to find, Choji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, and Lee they would be the easy ones the one she wasn't looking for talking to was Tenten who developed an older sister bond with Naruto. She also figured she should at least try and be friends with Neji since he was Hinata's cousin and he would need his help to convince Hinata that she was a changed person. Sakura was walking and ran into the one person she didn't want to, Tenten.

Tenten looked at Sakura as if she was deciding to kill her slow or quick. Sakura gulped and slowly put some space between the two, she knew if Tenten decided to fight her it would be nothing she could do to defend herself so she was preparing herself to run, "um Tenten before you decide to kill me at least hear me out" Sakura stuttered badly.

Tenten did a Neji like smirk and looked at her, "why should I after what you did to my brother" she asked.

"I know I was a bad friend and teammate but after having the chance to think about my actions I realized how terrible I was to him and I want to change" she said.

"So just like that you think you can up and change" asked Tenten.

"Well I know it won't be easy but I will try my hardest" said Sakura.

"So you want to make friends with me is that right" asked Tenten.

"Yes" Sakura said.

"And what of the damn traitor Uchiha" asked Tenten.

"He is not a traitor he was being controlled by that seal" said Sakura.

"Sakura until you forget about that Uchiha we will never be friends and you will always be my enemy as long as you try to protect him, so until the time you realize that the damn spoiled bastard truly is don't cross me or you might end up in the hospital" said Tenten.

"But..." she was cut off.

"Change as much as you want but until you let go of this silly fan girl ways you have for him you will still be the same Sakura not only to me but to Hinata and Naruto and no matter how much you change if that's all we see is your crush on the Uchiha then it won't matter" said Tenten. She then walked away.

Sakura sighed, "I knew it would be hard, but I didn't think she would be this hard to become friends with" she said to herself.

"Sakura" she turned around and saw Gai, Lee and Neji standing there looking at her.

"Yes" she said.

"I know your trying to change and its hard after so long of believing one thing but you should really consider what Tenten said because Naruto holds her opinion on a higher level than any other genin he knows and if she doesn't like you then the chances of either Hinata or Naruto liking you is small, of course you won't get over the Uchiha right away and Tenten knows that she is giving you a chance to make up for your comment you just made, and trust me when Tenten doesn't cut you for something you say then you are on a really short string and if you do the wrong thing a;; chances of changing her mind is lost" said Neji.

""I don't know Naruto as well as you but I know he is forgiving but if Hinata and Tenten don't forgive you then he probably won't" said Gai.

"Come on Sakura you should spend your time training to clear your head then come back to this subject when your mind is clear and make a decision" said Lee.

"Training with us will also let Tenten see how hard you're trying to change" said Neji.

"I would like to but I can't Jiraiya-sama already said he would get me a sensei to train me" she said.

"You won't be training with your new sensei all day, when your finish with your sensei come find us for extra training you won't change unless you work harder than you did before" said Gai.

"Thank you I will come train with you after I'm done with my sensei tomorrow" she said.

A kunai came flying past and smoothly slid across Sakura's jaw then Tenten walked up with another kunai in her hand pointed at Sakura, "the next kunai won't miss now you only have one chance and one chance only to change my opinion about you so you better make it cunt or all hopes of becoming my brothers friend it lost do I make myself clear" said Tenten.

"Yes Tenten" said Sakura.

"Good don't be late for training tomorrow we start team training at four in the afternoon" she then walked away and disappeared in the trees headed towards the village.

"Told you she was hard to impress" said Neji.

"I think I better leave before she changes her mind" said Sakura. On her way home she found the guys at a restaurant and went to apologize to them which were easy because she agreed to pay for their food, which was a lot with how Choji ate. She was walking home and saw a Hyuuga girl walking with a guard and went up to them, "hey your Hinata's sister aren't you" asked Sakura.

"Why does it matter she no longer lives in the Hyuuga compound" said Hanabi.

"I was wonder could I ask you something about her" said Sakura.

"Sure make it quick I'm busy" said Hanabi.

Sakura wondered how busy an 8 year old could be but shrugged it off, "if someone was trying to make up to her for how they acted what would you recommend they do" asked Sakura.

"Well I'm guess this has something to do with that Naruto boy she has a crush on" Sakura nodded, "well I would suggest you talk to her and let her know how wrong you was, and get her some cinnamon buns they are her favorite and she doesn't hold grudges longer than 5 minute" said Hanabi.

"Thank you, now all I have to do is write a letter for Hinata and send her some cinnamon buns to explain why I did what I did" Sakura said.

"No worries now I have to go, but will you send this letter to her with yours" asked Hanabi and she gave Sakura the letter than continued to look for Neji.

Sakura ran to the nearest cinnamon bun store and asked for a simple recipe to make some cinnamon buns. She got home with her newly acquired recipe and started to make 2 dozen for Hinata.

A/N Should i give Naruto a bloodline if so what kind? Also there is a poll on my page about what type of story i should post next


	4. Chapter 4

Where did the Hokage go

Chapter 4

Sakura was standing in the middle of training ground 7. She didn't get much sleep because she spent most of the night thinking over how she treated Naruto, she had made a promise that she would change herself and this was the beginning of that change. She looked at her watch and saw it was already 10:05 and wondered where her sensei was, she hoped it wasn't going to be Kakashi because he was always late and she would get no training done.

"Sorry I'm late Sakura I was in a meeting with the Hokage" Kakashi said walking up to her.

"What you are my sensei" she asked.

"Yes, now enough talk we have a lot to cover now get stretched out, we are going to first put some weights on your limbs then work on your taijutsu, your going to learn the strong fist taijutsu, also your going to learn kage bushin to make your training go twice as fast" Kakashi said.

"Right" Sakura stretched out then put the weights on he gave her, "sensei these are heavy" she said.

"That's the point, these are old weights that Lee started off using" Kakashi said.

After Kakashi taught Sakura kage bushin and they both had one clone he went to teaching her taijutsu with the clone. The originals worked on increasing her stamina and chakra. They continued this for 2 hours then had a break for lunch where Kakashi told her to dispel the clone to get the information that it learned. Sakura closed her eyes as the information rushed back to her then opened them after she processed everything, "good now you know everything the clone learned we are going to perfect it" Kakashi said.

"What now" Sakura asked.

"No after our 30 minute break we will" Kakashi said.

"Oh" Sakura said.

At 3 Kakashi dismissed from training and told her to be back here at 6 in the morning so they can get more training done. Sakura dragged herself home and showered then ate and rested. Her alarm woke her up at 3:50 giving her enough time to training ground 10 for training with team Gai. She put on her regular clothes then looked in the mirror and decided she needed a complete change and took out the box of ninja clothes her mother bought her when she became a genin. She took out a pair of red tight pants and a shirt that also fit tight to her form, but they was comfortable for her. She also put of some ninja boots. She looked on her wall of fake weapons that she had from when she was a kid and pull off a giant sharp ninja ring and sealed it in the only sealing scroll that she had, she would ask Tenten if her shop sold anything like that later.

She ran to the training ground barely making it in time. She walked up to them, "sorry I decided to change my wardrobe also" she said.

"We can see, now this week is weapons training meaning I'm your opponent this entire week and you will only use weapons, lucky for you I'm providing them" Tenten said.

"Hold on Sakura you looked slower are you wearing weights" Gai asked.

"Yes Kakashi-sensei gave me a pair" she said.

"That's why he bought those weights from me" Gai said.

"Well lucky for you I just increased my weights now lets go" Tenten said.

"Wait you wear weights, since when" Gai asked.

"For about a year" Tenten replied.

Danzo, Homura, and Koharu walked into the Hokage's office, "what the hell are these" Homura demanded waving a scroll around.

"Um, it looks like a scroll to me" Jiraiya said.

"He means the decrees that Tsunade wrote" Danzo said.

"Well there you go they are decrees if you know that why do you need me to tell you what they are" Jiraiya asked.

"We will not allow these decrees to go through" Koharu said.

"You can't stop them, unless of course you want to cause a civil war" Jiraiya said.

"This ain't over" Homura said as they walked out.

"Well if that bent them out of shape wait till they see what Tsunade had put in the paper tomorrow" Jiraiya laughed.

Sasuke walked through the Uchiha compound, "that bitch took all my scrolls" he said to himself. He looked around and walked into the secret room that Itachi had. Inside the room he found a copy of all the clans jutsu's and advanced techniques, "well time to train, then I there will be no one to stop me from leaving this shithole" he told himself pulling the first jutsu off the shelf.

The next morning Jiraiya was walking to his office with his Rokudaime hat on his head blocking the morning sun from his eyes. He noticed a newspaper sitting out and grabbed it. He read the headline on the front page, 'Counsel Banished the Yondaime's Son' he then looked at a picture that was there, it was a baby picture of Naruto and Minato, a picture of Naruto and Minato at age 10, a picture of Minato and Naruto after becoming a genin, and finally a picture of Naruto and Minato at the chuunin exams. He shook his head while laughing, "she is really going to screw the counsel over" he said to himself then walked into his office.

As the rest of the village woke up the ninjas grabbed a paper and most grinned at the shitload of problems the counsel was going to have, but few like most Hyuuga's and a few others who didn't like Naruto scolded not wanting to know the truth of this. The civilians was in an uproar by the news and was marching to the Hokage's tower. The counsel, more so Danzo, Homura, and Koharu was demanding this be taken out of the papers. Jiraiya just looked at them and laughed.

"What is the meaning of this, letting this reach the public do you know what kind of problems this is going to give us" Koharu yelled.

"This wont cause me no problems" Jiraiya said.

"That's not the point" Homura said.

"So because your going to be blamed for banishing their gods son you want me to tell this is not true" Jiraiya asked.

"Exactly" Homura said.

"Ain't happening, now I have things to do now get out" Jiraiya said.

"You will regret this" Danzo said.

Jiraiya pushed a button on his desk, 'get me Tsume and Hana Inuzuka now' he said.

Five minutes later the two Inuzuka's was walking into the office, "you wanted us Hokage-sama" Hana asked.

"I told you not to call me that I hate this damn position but it is fun sometimes" Jiraiya said.

"I bet I can only imagine how the elder counsel took the news" Tsume laughed.

"Yea they want me to deny it because it will make them look bad" Jiraiya said.

"Well they brought this on themselves everyone knows not to cross Tsunade" Tsume said.

"Exactly, but I need you two to go back to the ANBU for the time being, I need someone to keep watch on ROOT" Jiraiya said.

"Right we will get on that right away" Tsume said.

"Do you still got your masks" Jiraiya asked.

"Yup wolf is at home in safe" Hana said.

"So is Inu" Tsume said.

Jiraiya looked at her, "both you and Kakashi had Inu" he asked.

"Yes, but my Inu is more famous as the hunter he focused on ANBU and assassinations" Tsume said.

"Right well tell me if they are doing something suspicious" Jiraiya said.

"Hai" both vanished from sight.

A month later Jiraiya walked up to Sakura as she was just finishing up training with Kakashi, "hello how is training going" he asked.

"Great, she has already learned everything she would have if she had a shinobi family to teach her" Kakashi said.

"So she is up to genin level" Jiraiya asked.

"Yes, I was going to start increasing her training now" Kakashi said.

"Well that will have to wait, she still have her 2 months in ANBU prison to do" Jiraiya said.

"What ANBU prison" Sakura yelled.

"Don't worry, its actually not as bad as it sounds, you will be given more freedom because your only a genin level, while there you will be allowed to continue your training but you can only learn from scrolls and you will be under 24 hour watch" Jiraiya said.

"But prison" Sakura asked again.

"You should be lucky, Tsunade wanted you to be treated as any other prisoner in ANBU prison" Jiraiya said.

"How are they treated" Sakura asked.

"Just be lucky your not being treated like that" Kakashi told her.

"When do I start" Sakura asked.

"Tomorrow, use today as a free day because once your in prison there is no free days you will have to constantly watch your back, and even though the ANBU are to make sure nothing happens to you, some are not to fond of how you treated Naruto" Jiraiya said.

"Can I bring anything with me" she asked.

"Sure, also I will have Inoichi and Ino come every few days to help you with your multiply personalities" Jiraiya said.

"Multiple personalities" Sakura asked.

"Yea when Inoichi first examined you it came back that you had 2 personalities fighting for control of your body, and they are just going to help you get them under control and maybe get rid of one" Jiraiya said.

Outside Wave

The group had just left the hideout that Orochimaru had, after clearing that nothing in it was useable they placed a few explosive tags in it then blew it up. They next went to the village of Springs, located in country Hot Springs. After entering they realized why it was called the village of springs as there was hot springs everywhere. The kunoichi's of the group immediately went to a hot spring. Naruto just walked around the city looking at the different sites.

He walked inside a jewelry store and nodded to the lady behind the counter who nodded back and went back to her magazine. After she finished she watched Naruto for a few minutes, "can I help you find something" she asked eventually.

"Well at the moment I'm just looking, but if you don't mind can I ask you something" he replied.

"Not at all, after all I get paid to help customers or future customers" she replied.

"Well you see I'm training to be a ninja and I was kicked out of my home in Konoha and a bunch of friends came with me, but I'm the only guy in the group I want to buy something that shows them how thankful I am for them but I don't have a lot of money" he said.

"I see, whats your name" she asked.

"Naruto Uzumaki" he replied.

She looked at him, "well Naruto, I'm Shiroi and I'm sorry you was kicked out of your home, I also had to leave my home, but unlike you I didn't have anyone with me" she replied.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to bring up bad memories" he said.

"Don't worry you didn't know anyway for your problem I think I can help you how much money do you have on you right now" she asked.

Naruto pulled out his Bunta wallet and started counting his money, "I have a few hundred dollars" he told her.

"How bout we make a deal" she said.

"What kind of deal" he asked.

"Well you want something to show your thanks, give me 2 hundred dollars and your friendship since I don't have any and I'll give you a few pieces of scrap jewelry to give to your friends" she said.

"Deal, but I have 6 friends with me" he said.

"That's fine, here are 6 necklaces that broke sometime between them getting made and being brought here, I'm sure being a ninja you can find away to fix them" she said.

"Thanks Shiroi your the best" he said.

"Your welcome Naruto" she replied. He then bolted out the door to try and fix them she smiled and shock her head, 'I can't believe Konoha kicked him out what else happened since I ran away' she thought. She then pulled out another magazine and started to look through it, 'why do I have a feeling I'm going to have to reveal myself sooner than I wanted' she thought.

Naruto ran and found an empty table and went to work on trying to fix the necklaces. He did the best he could seeing as he had no experience at this kind of stuff. After he was done he nodded and sealed them into a scroll and got up and walked around more. A few minutes of walking around he noticed someone was watching him, "whose there" he yelled.

"Naruto your coming with us" they said.

"Itachi and sushi man I'm not going anywhere with you" Naruto said.

"What makes you think you have a choice" Kisame asked.

"You can't make me go where I don't want to" Naruto replied.

"Kisame just go get him" Itachi said bored.

Kisame walked closer than swung his Samehada but it was blocked before it made it to Naruto, the person who blocked it then kicked Kisame in the stomach, "Naruto leave them to me" a females voice said.

"You will pay for that" Kisame then ran at her.

Her eyes changed, "Kisame stop" Itachi uncharacteristically yelled out.

"To late" the kunoichi said then Kisame fell to the ground.

In the hot springs Kyu all of a sudden stood up, "we have to go Itachi is here" she said. They got dressed and followed Kyu to where Naruto was to see a kunoichi fighting Itachi.

Itachi activated his Mangekyou Sharingan and looked at the kunoichi. He then attacked without warning. The kunoichi blocked his attack and attacked back. Itachi jumped back and saw the rest of Naruto's group come up. He grabbed Kisame and vanished. "Naruto are you ok" Kyu asked as she stopped next to him.

"Yes she saved me" Naruto said pointing to the kunoichi.

"Thank you whoever you are" Tsunade said.

"No thanks are needed" she said.

"Who are you, how did you know my name" Naruto asked.

She turned around and looked at him, "I was just talking to you 15 minutes ago" she said smiling at him.

"Sh-Shiroi" he asked.

"Exactly now why would Itachi be after you" she asked.

"Because of Kyuubi" Naruto said.

"I heard of groups doing that but I didn't want to believe it" she said.

"E-excuse me h-how d-do you have the S-S-Sharingan, they all should be dead" Hinata asked.

"Well the night Itachi killed them I had just came back from a mission and witness the whole thing, I couldn't stay there and ran away, I took a few scrolls and left, I fainted outside this village and when I woke up I had the Sharingan" Shiroi said.

"So your related to Sasuke-teme" Naruto asked.

She looked at him, "unfortunately he is my cousin, but alas not all Uchiha's are power crazy like those two brothers" Shiroi said.

"Well again thank you for saving Naruto we will be leaving now, we don't want to bring more trouble here" Tsunade said.

"If you don't mind I would like to travel with you" Shiroi said.

"Why" Tsunade asked.

Shiroi shrugged, "no reason, I just want more than just staying here also I need to repay Itachi for killing my mother, she wasn't even an Uchiha" Shiroi said.

"What can you give us and what do you get out of this" Tsunade asked.

"For one I can fight Itachi last time we spared we was even, for 2 I know all the Uchiha's jutsu's, and finally all I want is someone to call a friend, being half Uchiha meant I was shunned by all and never had any friends" Shiroi said.

"You can come with us, but you have to help with training" Tsunade said.

"Fine with me, I can teach ninjutsu since that's what I excel in" Shiroi said.

"How was you able to fight Itachi evenly" Yuugao asked.

"Well that's easy since I have a fully developed Sharingan, his don't affect me as it would anyone else and only a Sharingan user can stop his genjutsu's he cast" Shiroi said.

In Konoha

In Konoha's ANBU prison Sakura was miserable, she didn't get to see Ino for another 2 days and she still had a month to be in there. She studied her scrolls and did chakra exercises but soon she would just sit on her bed and cry. She wanted to get out of there so bad she was willing to do anything to get out. Occasionally she would get visits from everyone else but they was to far apart for her to survive in there.

As she was sitting on her bed her door opened. Hoping that it was someone to talk to she looked over at the door and was not surprised to see an ANBU step in, but unlike the normal tiger ANBU this one was a Wolf. She walked in further and stepped aside for, to Sakura's surprise, let Tenten walk into the room. Sakura just stared, "Tenten why are you here" she asked nervously.

Tenten looked at her, "I was told that you are getting more and more miserable being in here and that you was almost raped a few times although I think you should be punished for what you did, I don't think you should have to go through this and even if I don't like you I have to admit you are trying to change so I decided to give you a visit" she said.

Sakura just looked at he, "thank you" she said.

"Don't thank me, anyway how are you holding up" Tenten asked.

Sakura tried to keep control but eventually burst out in tears, "oh Tenten I know I was bad to him but was I really this bad to him, this place is worse than anything you can ever imagine, the guys here all try to rape me and the women tries to beat me up, all because I'm 'the new meat' as they put it" Sakura cried out.

Tenten watched as tears poured down her face, she took a deep breath and walked over to her, "Sakura don't pay them any mind, you only have a month left" she said while letting Sakura cry on her shoulder.

"B-b-but I can't last another entire month I almost died earlier" she cried out.

"I thought your supposed to have ANBU watching you while you was here" Tenten asked.

"I do but tiger always wait till the last minute to stop what they are doing, he even let one guy get all the way to ripping my clothes off before he stopped him, all because I'm trying to change myself" Sakura cried.

"What he let things get that far" Wolf asked who was quiet the entire time.

"Y-yes, h-h-he said if I just agree to be with Sasuke he would stop them before they can start" Sakura cried.

"Why didn't you agree" Wolf asked.

"Because he is the reason I am having all these problems, when Ino last came she told me that after checking my past with one of her family jutsu's I would have been fine and a better kunoichi if I have never met him, I'm trying to be the best I can but he is holding me back" Sakura said.

"I see I'll try to get the Hokage to put you on house arrest with an ANBU watching you for the rest of your time" Tenten said.

"Tenten time is up" Wolf told her.

"Ok, here Sakura its a scroll on that battle ring you asked me about, read it and practice the movements best you can, when you get out I'll get you a practice one" Tenten said.

"Thank you" they both left Sakura to her lonesome again.

Wolf shunshined them to the Hokage's office, "how is she" Jiraiya asked.

"She is completely defeated" Wolf said.

"What do you think" he asked.

"If she spend her last month in there she will have a mental and physical breakdown and at best will kill herself" Wolf said.

"At worst" Jiraiya asked.

"She is raped then killed" Wolf said.

"What do you suggest" he asked.

"That you put her on house arrest for the next month to give her a chance to recover from what she has been through in the ANBU prison" Wolf.

"Ok then you have my permission to transport her to her house then put bear on watch and get back to your original mission" Jiraiya said.

"Hai, I'll take you home Tenten" Wolf said.

"Wolf can you help me train in my element" Tenten asked as they walked out the office.

"Sure meet me in training ground 15 at 6 in the morning" wolf said.

Wolf arrived at the ANBU prison again and went to Sakura's room. She found it empty so she went looking for her. She found her being forced to the ground by a group of guys and got pissed at tiger just watching. After quickly killing the group she looked at Tiger, "what the hell are you doing watching this" she asked.

"I already told her to give in to Sasuke and I will stop this" he replied.

"Is that what this is about, your still mad that Rabbit left you" Wolf said.

"This has nothing to do with her" Tiger said.

"Whatever just know this you will be punished for this, Sakura get your things your be transported to your house to finish the rest of your time on house arrest" Wolf said.

Sakura walked into her house and immediately fell on the couch and went to sleep, "miss Haruno there will be frequent visits from the ANBU to make sure she stays in her house, she is not to leave unless there is a fire or she is being taken somewhere by ANBU, she is not to have any visitors unless they are accompanied by an ANBU and you are not to bring friends over, the only ones allowed in this house are you and your daughter unless an ANBU is here" Wolf said to Sakura's mom.

"Thank you for bringing her back, I will make sure all your rules are followed" she relied.

"Also if Tiger tries to come press this button and I will come" Wolf said handing her a pager.

Tiger shunshined into the Uchiha compound and quickly found Sasuke training himself, "pathetic" he said.

"What do you want" Sasuke asked.

"I'm here to give you real training" Tiger said.

"Well what are you waiting for" Sasuke asked.

"Patients, I am still having your katana made, but put these on we are going to do some serious speed training" he said throwing him some weights.

In the Middle of Nowhere

The group of ninja for hire who took the name of 'Jouzu' was setting up camp for the night. After they had their tents and had a fire built Shiroi turned to the group, "hey you don't mind if I start training them in speed do you" she asked.

"Go head I was going to do it but if you want then I can focus on weapon" Yuugao said.

"Thanks" she turned to Naruto and Hinata, "here put these on" she gave them a set of weights. After they put them on, "now I know usually ninjas always wear weights but your only wearing them for a set amount of time, this is just to get your speed up to chuunin level, then we are going to do some serious speed training, the kind only known by Jiraiya" Shiroi said.

"How do you know training that Jiraiya did" Tsunade asked.

"Because Jiraiya once visited Hot Springs and noticed me, he took a few months to train me, during that time my speed increased dramatically and without using weights" she said.

"He must have put you through the training he put Minato through" Tsunade said.

The next morning Shiroi woke Naruto and Hinata us at the crack of dawn and since she had the last watch that was around 6 in the morning. The two tiredly rubbed their eyes while following Shiroi she led them to a small lake and threw them in it, "now since you two are fully awake time for training, and be quiet we don't want everyone else to be woken up do we" she said.

"You threw us into a lake" Naruto yelled.

"I said be quiet its to early to be yelling not get on top of the water" she commanded. After they got out the water she started, "now make at least 2 clones" they both made a clone, she had to teach it to Hinata though, "send them with my clones, they are going to work on ninjutsu while we work on speed, I know its hard to see but trust me this will is the best time to train" she said.

"How does that work" Naruto asked.

"Well whatever your clone learns you learn when its dispelled" Shiroi said.

"What I didn't know that" Naruto said.

"Well now you do, lets go" Shiroi turned and started to run around the lake. She ran up the waterfall, to which neither chuunin could do, she then jumped off the waterfall, "don't worry I didn't expect you to be able to do that I couldn't do it either when Jiraiya trained me, so instead until the rest wake up we are going to work on taijutsu, this is a go all out training so don't hold back Hinata and Naruto no Kyuubi chakra" she said.

"But what if I hurt him" Hinata asked.

"Don't worry he will have to learn to dodge and the only way is for you not to hold back and if your holding back you wont get any better" Shiroi said.

Hinata gulped, "ok Byakugan" she said.

"What hey I can barely see" Naruto complained.

"To bad Naruto sometimes you will be at a disadvantage learn to adapt" Shiroi said, "begin" she told the to.

Hinata flew at Naruto and hit his chakra point directly in his stomach, Naruto doubled over in pain, "good Hinata don't give your opponent a chance to adapt to you" Shiroi said. Hinata then kicked Naruto in the face. Naruto flew back and slowly got to his feet, 'damn I can't see shit' he thought. Naruto listened to the walking sounds that Hinata was making and swung his fist when they was close enough to which Hinata dodged and sent an open palm up to Naruto's chin putting a small amount of chakra into the blow.

"Good job Naruto on adapting, Hinata nice control" Shiroi said.

After a few minutes Naruto was still getting the shit beat out of him but he was being able to see a little better which he didn't know why. Hinata was sending an open palm to Naruto's face when she stopped, "Hinata why did you stop this spar is still going" Shiroi said.

"Naruto-kun eyes are different" she said.

"What do you mean" Shiroi asked.

"They are different no longer blue" Hinata said.

"Ok we are going back I need to check this out, Naruto can you still not see" Shiroi asked.

"A little but not much" he said.

"Hinata grab his hand and follow me back to camp" Shiroi said.

Hinata blushed the entire time she was holding his hand. They got back to camp and Shiroi directed them to sit which they did. She then went into her tent and pulled out a scroll, "Naruto who was your mother" she asked.

"Uzumaki Kushina and the Yondaime was my father" he said.

"Well that's obvious the Yondaime being your father" Shiroi said as she unsealed more scrolls and started going through them.

"Whats going on" Shizune asked coming out of her tent.

"Hold on I'll explain if I can find the right scroll" Shiroi said.

"Right scroll for what" Shizune asked.

"On Uzumaki Kushina, sometimes merchants would come from different places and sell things one came from Whirlpool saying he was trying to get to Konoha to deliver this scroll to the Hokage but died before he could get there, he asked me to take the scroll" Shiroi said.

"So why didn't you" Tsunade asked coming out the tent.

"Actually that was a few days before you all came" Shiroi said, "found it" she started to read the scroll.

"You know you still haven't told us what your looking for" Shizune said.

"I know because I don't know what I'm looking for yet" Shiroi replied. After reading the scroll more and everyone else waking up she closed the scroll, "that's no the right one" she then threw it to Naruto, "that covers your mothers life in Whirlpool, it was written in her hand writing so I guess she wrote it as a diary" Shiroi said.

"What the hell, you have been looking at your scrolls for the last hour what the hell are you looking for" Anko said.

"Found it, Naruto can you still not see" Shiroi asked.

"Not much, its still pretty dark" Naruto replied.

Shiroi smiled, "well the reason you are able to see better now then before is because you have a bloodline called Shosengan it came from your mother, it gives you perfect nightvision, allows you to see inferred, and ultraviolet things, meaning you can see when seals are used on something with your inferred vision, and bodily fluids and other things that might have dried up onto objects with your ultraviolet vision" Shiroi said.

"I have a bloodline" Naruto asked.

"Very much so, it is why Kushina was such a great tracker, it has 4 comma, the first allows night vision, the second allows the inferred vision, the third allows the ultraviolet vision, it don't say what the fourth does as its different for everyone who obtains it" Shiroi said.

"Well is there anything else" Tsunade asked.

"Yes Kushina also had another bloodline that allowed her to use her chakra to heal herself and affect other people chakra, mainly their control which I'm guessing this is why Naruto has such bad control, when he learns how to control it his control will improve" Shiroi said.

"Well at least we now know why Naruto's control is so terrible" Shizune said.

"Most people just blamed it on me" Kyu said.

"Well we need to train Naruto to use his bloodline" Tsunade said.

"Don't worry this have all the scrolls on Kushina family in it, apparently the person who was taking this to Konoha was a servant of the Uzumaki family and when he heard that Orochimaru was coming that way he ran with all the Uzumaki scrolls" Shiroi said.

"Good, this would give him a chance to learn to use it" Tsunade said.

"Should we announce to Konoha how not only did they ban the son of the Yondaime and the last leader of Whirlpool but also the last user of these bloodlines" Anko asked.

"Oh we will, but first we need to train them and not worry about Konoha right now" Tsunade said.

"What was you all doing up so early anyway" Anko asked.

"Training, Jiraiya always had me up this early training, said this was always the best time to train speed" Shiroi said.

"Well what will we do after breakfast, continue training or head to the next mission area" Kurenai asked.

Naruto and Hinata stopped moving while they processed the information their clones sent back to them, "we are being followed" Shiroi said.

"What are you sure" Tsunade asked.

"Yes my clone was destroyed by a ninja" Shiroi said.

Kyu sniffed the air, "she's right, they don't know where we are yet so I suggest we leave now" she said.

In Konoha

Wolf and Inu walked into the Hokage's office, "you wanted to see us" Inu asked.

"Yes, Inu I need you to find the ROOT nin's that went after Naruto and kill them then join the group, you can take your mask off after you kill the ROOT, Wolf I need you to train Tenten the best you can while keeping an eye on the rest of ROOT" Jiraiya said.

"When will I get to see him" Wolf asked.

"Soon, but right now your the only person available to train Tenten right now, I need you for at least another month until Ino and Sakura are ready to start their element training then you can leave I promise" Jiraiya said.

"Fine" Wolf said then left.

"Why did you send me and not her, you know how she gets when she is worried about him" Inu asked.

"Because Naruto don't need another overprotective kunoichi right now, I think between Kyu, Tsunade, Anko, Shizune, Hinata, Kurenai, and Yuugao he has enough of those besides she truly is the only one who can train Tenten the way she needs to be trained" Jiraiya said.

"Overprotective you think Hana is overprotective of him" Inu asked.

"Inu, I had to threaten her with jail time in order to stop her from beating Kakashi, although he was still injured from what Tsunade did to him, she didn't even care she would have killed him if I didn't intervene" Jiraiya said.

"Would that have been so bad" Inu asked.

"Although we know he deserves that, I need him to train those three in their element, and if she would have killed him they would have put her up for execution I couldn't let that happen" Jiraiya said.

"I see, I'll leave immediately" Inu said.

"Good" Jiraiya said. Once she was gone, "you can follow he but don't get caught, she has a Inu that has excellent sense of smell, and don't show yourself until she reaches them unless your needed" he said to a figure that was in the corner.

"Right, again thank you" the figure then vanished.

"Minato what the hell was you thinking when you made this contract" Jiraiya said looking at the contract.

The next morning still pissed off that her kaasan got to leave and she didn't, Hana arrived at training ground 15 at 6:05 to see Tenten waiting on her, "good your here, I'm going to work on your speed, pick up a boulder and start running" she told Tenten.

"What I thought we was only doing elemental training" Tenten said.

"Get a boulder before I chose one that is to heavy" Hana demanded. Tenten quickly looked around and found a boulder that she was able to pick up but was still kind of heavy, "good now run around the entire training ground 3 times and if you even think about taking a break you will get an extra lap" she told Tenten.

After Tenten struggled for an hour to get around the training ground she dropped the bolder, "now defend yourself, and no weapons" Hana said then immediately went on the attack. Tenten fumble over her feet as she tried to block a punch by Hana, "to slow, you need to get faster" she said. She kicked at her feet, "your to clumsy, I have no reason to continue training you if your not going to put your heart into it" Hana said.

"What I'm trying, I didn't even get a breath after I ran around with a boulder for an hour" Tenten replied.

"Your a kunoichi there is never a break especially when a client can just as easy pass you over for another shinobi, the legacy of all kunoichi's is on your shoulder what will you do cave in or take it on" Hana said as she kept her attack on Tenten.

Tenten was able to do a spin kick, but it was blocked, "stop thinking, taijutsu isn't like jutsu's or weapons, it is pure action, no thinking involved, let your instincts take over" Hana said. Tenten threw a punch, "stop" Hana said. Tenten stopped and bent over barely able to breath, "not only are you more predictable than Naruto but your still to slow, think to much, have no set taijutsu training, and unless you have a weapon in your hand are useless" she told Tenten. Tenten just looked at her teary eyed, "I told you the weight of the kunoichi reputation is on your shoulders why are you crying is it because I'm telling you the truth or because you know everything I say is true and you don't want to hear it" Hana asked.

Tenten snapped, "I am trying my hardest but all you have done since you got here is criticize me, I thought we was friends why have you changed so much" she yelled.

"How do you think Naruto felt when his own sensei was purposely holding him back, how do you think he felt when his own teammate put a jutsu taught by his sensei through his heart, he always tried his hardest but was always criticized and he was not only a hero for holding Kyuubi, but he is also the Yondaime's son so how do you think he feels knowing that his father gave his life to save this pathetic village yet they banish him, how do think he will feel when he finds out that he is betrothed to 2 clan heirs a girl he thinks of as his best friend, and another woman from a different village, how do you think I felt when Jiraiya let my kaasan go see and travel with him and not me, I have to wait even longer to see my own fiancee how do you think we feel" Hana yelled back at Tenten.

Tenten looked shocked, "your betrothed to Naru-chan" she asked.

"Don't act so surprised, you saw us together enough to figure it out" Hana said.

"Wait Naru-chan have Kyuubi in him and is the Yondaime's son" she asked Hana.

"Oops did I say that" Hana said.

"Yes" Tenten said.

"Don't tell anyone, especially people I don't trust or I will hurt you, this can't get into the wrong hands" Hana said.

"I wont, who else is Naru-chan betrothed to" Tenten said.

"You, Hinata, and the other I don't know" Hana said.

Tenten eyes went wide, "I'm betrothed" she asked.

"Yes, your mother signed it before she died, your father didn't know it was supposed to be a surprise" Hana said.

"How do you know" Tenten asked.

"I was there, I'm 2 years older than you remember" Hana said.

"Oh right, but why did you take your anger out on me" Tenten asked.

"Because for one you needed to know the harsh truth that although your great with any weapon your lacking in taijutsu, I knew I would hold back on you even if I was angry, and if I had saw anyone else while I was still so pissed I would have probably killed them" Hana said.

"Oh" Tenten said.

"Leave, tomorrow you better have some scrolls on a taijutsu you want to learn, and take those weights off they will only hinder your training" Hana said.

"Ok, I wont have to carry that boulder again will I " Tenten asked.

"Oh your carrying that everyday that's why your taking off the weights, I have a month to whip you into shape before I leave to be with my fiancee and I plan to do just that" Hana said.

"But what about elemental training" Tenten asked.

"Ino is learning that next month with Sakura your going to join them in training, but right now she is studying to be a medic, so she will also be learning taijutsu and speed just not as advanced as you are" Hana told her.

"So how advanced is Ino going to be at the end of the month" Tenten asked.

"Well you she will be chuunin level in taijutsu and speed while around jounin in chakra" Hana said.

"What about me" Tenten asked.

"You are already chuunin level in everything but taijutsu so you will be around jounin everything so be prepared we will not have a day off, also learn shadow clone" Hana said.

Tenten just watched as Hana walked away, "this month is going to be hell" she said to herself.

"You to" Ino asked walking up to her.

"Ino help me up, I can't feel my body" Tenten said.

"Ino you better not tell anyone what I said or I'll kill you, Tenten might have the protection of being my future sister but you don't because your not betrothed to Naru-kun so don't make me do that" Hana yelled just before she disappeared.

"She knew I was listening but said all that anyway" Ino said.

"She is scary when she is like this" Tenten said.

"I feel sorry for you this month, I saw that training she put you through, and lets say I'm happy I decided to be a medic instead of a fighter" Ino said.

"Shut up and put your medic training to good use" Tenten said.

"I just started I don't even know where to begin" Ino said.

"Then help me to the hospital" Tenten said.

"Ok, I have to get there anyway" Ino said.

_AN: whats tenjou tenge someone asked for a bloodline from it but I couldn't find any info if anyone can send me info on it that would be helpful, I'm still adding to his bloodline right now I still have a few more things I want in it, also sorry for the long update, hope you enjoy._


	5. Chapter 5

Where did the Hokage go

Chapter 5

Team Jouzu jumped through the forest trying to get away from who was looking for them without being noticed. None of them in the group wanted to fight right now. As they moved at high speed Hinata was telling Naruto the process of using chakra in the eyes since it was different then using it anywhere else and more dangerous. They came to a clearing a few miles away and Kyu sniffed the air, "we should be fine here, at least for now" she said.

Naruto stood catching his breath with Hinata, "so if I use to much chakra I can go blind" he asked.

"Yes so its best you start with a little until you know how much you need, but every doujutsu requires a different amount of chakra" Hinata said.

Naruto nodded and pulled out the scroll on his doujutsu. He read through the first stage of it and went to work on trying to fully unlock the first comma. He slowly added chakra into his eyes making sure to follow all the directions on the scroll. As Naruto did this Shizune went through the scrolls she had, "here Hinata the basic medic exam it will show us what level your at" she said handing Hinata the scroll.

"Hey everything looks clearer now" Naruto yelled out in excitement. They looked at his eyes, they was now green with a blue comma in it, as he added more chakra into his eyes his focus got better, "this is awesome, everything looks so much clearer as if a piece of plastic was taken out from in front of my face" he said.

"You completely unlocked the first stage" Shiroi said.

"Congratulations but you need to work on the other part of your bloodline" Tsunade said.

Naruto thought, "oh the chakra part" he asked.

"Exactly" Tsunade said.

Naruto pulled out the scroll on the second part of his Shosengan bloodline. He read the top of the scroll, "it says this part is called the cursed chakra" he said.

"Why is it called that" Hinata asked.

"Because when it first came about they didn't know what it was and thought their chakra was cursed, this scroll says that it came before the doujutsu and was one of the first ever bloodlines, and came around the time the Byakugan was formed" Naruto read.

"So that makes it the second or third oldest bloodline" Tsunade said.

"Yup, the scroll also says that a lot of people get it confused with the old blood bloodline, but this is a far more advanced version, the old blood was created from this bloodline, it also says I can remove most seals that are forced on my body" Naruto read.

"So that means that Kabuto is a distant cousin yours, man that's sucks ass" Anko said.

Naruto thought about it, "I liked it better when I didn't know that" Naruto said.

"What else does the scroll say" Kurenai asked.

"It says that this part of the bloodline is the main bloodline and the easiest to train, most Uzumaki's have mastered it within a month of training" he said.

"That's good hear, now how do you train it" Tsunade asked.

"Well it has a training schedule, it starts with basic chakra training then works up to medic chakra training then goes into the something called ultimate control training which I finish that training I will have total control over my cursed chakra bloodline" Naruto said.

"Well I hope you don't mind but Hinata is going to join you on that training method, she could use the extra chakra training and hopefully this will help increase her reserve.

Hours Later

A few hours later Kyu sniffed the air, "I smell blood" she said.

"How close" Anko asked.

"Very" Kyu said.

Then an Inu jumped out into the clearing with a kunoichi on its back. She took off her mask, "sorry for the interruption but I'm now joining you" she said.

"Tsume why are you here" Naruto asked.

"Gaki I'm here because one" she pulled out 2 heads, "these two was after you and Hinata they are ROOT operatives, and two Jiraiya sent me to deal with them before they reached you and told me I can stay if I wanted to" Tsume said.

"Well welcome to the group, we was just starting lunch" Yuugao said.

"Hey your Shiroi Uchiha right" Tsume asked.

"Yes" she replied.

"What happened to you, when Hana heard about the Uchiha massacre she looked weeks through the bodies to find yours but never found it" Tsume said.

"Oh sorry, I ran away when I saw what _Itachi _did" she pat his name out, "I ended up in hot spring country, I stayed there I even got trained by Jiraiya" she said.

"I see well you should write her she will be glad to know your still alive and safe" Tsume said.

"I will" Shiroi said.

"Now that we all know each other" Tsunade was cut off.

"Neko come out" Kyu yelled.

Everyone looked confused, "who are you talking to Kyu" Naruto asked.

Two more kunoichi's stepped out, one with an amused look and the other with an annoyed look, "Kitsune" she said.

Kyu smiled, "so this is your jinchuuriki Nibi" she asked.

Everyone looked confused at the other kunoichi in confusion, "I can ask you the same about the blond shrimp over there" Nibi said.

"Hey I'm not a shrimp" Naruto yelled standing up.

Kyu grabbed the back of his jacket and pulled him back, "so what if he is" she said.

Nibi smiled a smile that reminded everyone of a Neko, "well I must say he fits the role of jinchuuriki" she said.

Kyu smiled her Kitsune smile, "so does yours, she looks like she thinks she can take on everyone here" she said.

"I can" she said.

"Yugito please" Nibi said.

"So what brings you and your jinchuuriki here" Kyu asked.

"Actually we are here for your jinchuuriki" Nibi answered.

They all looked at her, "oh why would you be here for him, if you want to try something I will be forced to stop you even if your my best friend" Kyu said.

"No you got me all wrong, besides I know I can't beat the _Lady_ of all demons" she said with a hint of laughter.

"Yea joke all you want Nibi, but seriously why are you here last I heard you was in Kumo" Kyu said.

"I was but there are factors that made Yugito turn her back on Kumo and come join you" Nibi said.

Kyu looked at Yugito, "can you tell us why exactly you are here" she asked her.

"Well I'm sure you all know that he is betrothed" she said.

"What I'm betrothed to who" Naruto yelled.

"Oh I forgot to tell him" Tsunade said.

"I see well your otousan and kaasan came to Kumo to work out a treaty between the two countries, but the only thing Kumo would offer was a marriage and me being a jinchuuriki they offered me, your kaasan felt that they offering me without even asking was a disgrace, but your otousan offered you as my betrothed and your kaasan agreed because she liked me" Yugito said.

"But your like 7 years older then me" Naruto said.

"Like that matter you just agreed to marry me and Kurenai" Anko said.

"Anyway they told me I wouldn't be the only one your betrothed to since you will be the last with your kaasan's bloodline" Yugito said.

"Yea, Hana is also betrothed to him, so are Tenten, Temari, and Hinata" Tsume said.

Hinata choked on her drink, "excuse me I'm betrothed to Naru-kun and otousan still tried to have me marry teme" she asked.

"Unfortunately, Hiashi never knew about the bloodline, no one in Konoha but those who Kushina trusted the most knew about it, meaning only me, Jiraiya, and Kurenai and her old team knew" Tsunade said.

"So I'm betrothed to Hana-chan and Tenny-chan" Naruto asked.

"Yup" Tsume said.

"Wow I didn't expect this, I kind of knew I was going to marry Hana also because I liked her and she already told me she would, and me and Hinata agreed to, but Tenny-chan is like a neechan" Naruto said.

"That's usually how it works" Tsunade said.

"This is all good to know but you two still have training to do" Kyu said.

A Month Later

Naruto and Hinata had finished the chakra training and Naruto was able to control his cursed chakra and he mastered the first stage of his Shosengan. Shiroi also sent a message to Hana explaining to her everything that she been through. They was headed to Suna to tell Temari about the news of her being betrothed. Tsunade started to teach Naruto medics but gave up after he was barely able to do the basics and focused on teaching him about seal jutsu's. As they was about to cross the boarder from fire and wind country they was stopped, "you know your not allowed in fire country and if someone finds you here they will have to report it to the Daimyou" she said.

"Well are you someone who would report us" Tsunade asked.

"I'm not but some ROOT nin's are headed this way" Hana said walking into the opening.

"And you didn't kill them Hana, I thought I raised you better then that" Tsume said.

Hana laughed, "kaasan I could have but there wasn't a point, you did teach me killing for fun is the worst thing a kunoichi can do" she said.

"I guess I'll let it pass this time, who is in charge of the clan" Tsume asked.

"I left the elders with limited power" Hana said.

"Sorry to interrupt but we are in a rush" Tsunade said.

"Right sorry" Hana said. She then walked up to Naruto, "hello Naru-kun did you miss me" she asked.

"You bet, hey guess what I have a bloodline" Naruto said hugging Hana.

They started to run again and made it into wind country just as root caught up to them. They continued to run through the desert until they was stopped again, "hello Naruto-kun and Hinata-chan how have you been since the exams" Kabuto asked.

"What do you want" Naruto asked.

"To see if something is true" Kabuto asked.

"Kabuto leave or we will kill you" Tsunade said.

"You see in order to do that you have to kill them first" Kabuto pointed behind them.

They turned around to a small army of sound nin's, "oh shit how did they get this close" Anko said.

"They came up while Kabuto distracted us" Hana said.

"How good it is to see an old teammate again" Orochimaru said.

"What do you want traitor" Tsunade said.

"Why I need a new body and he is perfect" Orochimaru said pointing to Naruto.

Yugito, Hana, Anko, Yuugao, and Kurenai walked forward, "you want him you go through us" they said.

Orochimaru laughed, "how cute a protection party, if Konoha wasn't enough to stop me what makes you think you can" he asked.

"Come try us" Anko said.

Orochimaru snapped his fingers and the sound army attacked. Hinata and Naruto who was standing next to each other was attacked by Kabuto, "lets see if you two got any better" he said.

Hinata dropped into her modified Jyuuken stance, Naruto dropped into his stance, "come find out" Naruto said.

Orochimaru got behind Naruto and went through some hand signs, J_uin jutsu: cursed sealing technique_ he yelled.

"What no" Anko yelled and ran at Orochimaru.

Orochimaru bit Naruto on the back of the neck, "your to late" he laughed.

"I'll kill you" Anko laughed while jumping at him.

Hinata grabbed Naruto before he fell to the ground and looked at him with her Byakugan. What she was was surprising for her, the cursed seal was trying to force its way past the barrier that Naruto's cursed chakra built around it. They both was struggling to get the upper hand. Kyuubi's chakra slowly made its way to where the seal was. Once it got there and combined with Naruto's cursed chakra he started to scream that got everyone looking at him. "Hinata whats going on" Kurenai yelled.

"His chakra is not accepting the seal and is fighting it" Hinata said.

"Its pointless" Orochimaru said.

"No its not, Naruto's chakra just combined with a small portion of Kyuubi's to fight it" Hinata said.

The black chakra slowly was being pushed out of Naruto back through the bite marks Orochimaru left. Orochimaru and Kabuto looked shocked t this, "how that's impossible" Orochimaru said.

"It is for any normal chakra, but him his chakra is not normal, he has the Shosengan bloodline" Hinata said.

"What why is that so important its a doujutsu right" Kabuto asked.

"No have you ever wondered where your bloodline came from" Tsunade asked.

"What do you mean" Kabuto asked.

"Your bloodline is a versions of Naruto's bloodline, a watered down version, it was formed the same way the Sharingan was formed from the Byakugan, but unlike the Sharingan your bloodline have no new features its just the most basic form of the cursed chakra bloodline which is part of the Shosengan, with it Naruto can expel almost any seal as long as he has the chakra to do it and with Kyuubi's chakra he has more then enough to get rid of that seal Orochimaru put on him" Tsunade said.

"Damn, Kabuto you was supposed to do research on every genin in Konoha, how did you miss him being related to Kushina who was the last person to have this bloodline" Orochimaru yelled they then disappeared with the sound nin's.

"Is he going to be ok" Hinata asked.

"Yes but we need to get him to Suna now" Tsunade said.

Hana laid him on one of her Inu's and sat behind him and they all took off.

They arrived at Suna's gates, "we need to get to the hospital now" Tsunade said to the guard.

"Hold on I need to see your passes" he said.

"Look if you don't get us to the hospital now not only will you have all these kunoichi's wanting to kill you, but you will also have to explain to the Kazekage and Temari why you was the reason the boy she is betrothed to is dead" Yuugao said stepping up.

The guard gulped, "right this way" he said.

Temari, Gaara, and Kankurou ran into the hospital, "what room is Naruto Uzumaki in" Temari yelled.

"120" the lady at the desk said.

The three ran down the hall and to the room. They didn't even knock just ran right in, "well you three got here fast" Tsunade said.

"How is he" Gaara asked.

"Still fighting against that seal" Tsunade said.

"Will he be ok" Temari asked.

"We can only hope right now" Shizune said.

"Ok whats this about Temari being betrothed" Kankurou yelled.

Everyone glared at him, "what are you going to do about it if I am betrothed" Temari asked.

"When did you get betrothed" Kankurou asked.

"Obviously it was when she was still an only kid" Gaara said.

"I knew I was betrothed it happened on my second birthday but I never knew who to" Temari said.

"Well its to Naruto, everyone in this room but me, Tsume, Kyu, Nibi, and Shizune are marrying him" Tsunade said.

"Wow we all are marrying the same guy" she asked surprised.

"It happens when you are the last in your family plus have a bloodline" Tsunade said.

"I guess, anyway at least all three of us can agree that he would be the best addition to our family" Temari said.

"He is the only person I approve of you marrying" Gaara said.

"As long as he is able to protect you I have no problem with it" Kankurou said.

A kunoichi ran into the room, "Gaara-kun why did you run off like that" she asked out of breath.

Gaara looked at her, "sorry Matsuri, but I had to come make sure Naruto was ok" he said.

She looked at the boy on the bed, "oh he is the one you told me about right" Gaara nodded, "he's cute" she said.

"Matsuri" Gaara said.

"What I'm just saying, besides I like someone else, but maybe he can help with my training if he is as good as you say" she said.

"Who do you like" Gaara asked, 'they better pass my approval' he thought.

"Why" she asked.

"Because I can't allow anyone to date you if they can't protect you" he said.

"Why does it matter" Matsuri asked, 'come on just say it' she thought.

"Because your my second friend and the first I ever had in this village and I want to make sure your always protected" he said.

"Is that all" she asked.

Gaara thought, "yea I mean if they can't protect you then they can't date you" he said.

"So you only sees me as a friend" she asked.

Gaara actually looked confused, "yea should I see you as something else" he asked.

Matsuri glared at him, "fine Gaara I will see you at training tomorrow" she then stormed out the room.

"Whats wrong with her" he asked.

Everyone just looked at him, "wow you and Naruto are more alike then I thought" Hinata said.

"Hinata come with me" Temari said.

"Ok" Hinata said and they left.

Gaara just watched the two leave, "did I miss something" he asked.

"Oh you missed awhole lot, it seems like all the cute and strong ninjas are also clueless" Hana said.

Temari and Hinata caught up with Matsuri, "hey don't get so down" Temari said.

"How can I not he only sees me as a friend" she said.

"Naruto only saw me as a friend before I beat it into him" Hinata said.

"But he is so frustrating, he wont let me talk to any boys without him being there, but he denies he likes me" Matsuri said.

"That's how guys are, the strong and cute ones are always the most clueless" Hinata said.

"What should I do" Matsuri asked.

"I suggest you tell him you like him" Hinata said.

"No that wont get through, you need a more direct approach" Temari said.

"What do you mean" Matsuri asked.

"Walk back in that room pin him against the wall or floor and lay one right on the lips, give him your best and tell him if you are only a friend then you will go find someone who likes you more then a friend" Temari said.

Matsuri blushed, "will that work" she asked.

"Well look at it this way, there is noway he can misinterpret that" Temari said.

"It will get a reaction out of him, and unless he is gay you should have a boyfriend" Hinata said.

Temari looked at her, "Gaara is not gay, I would believe Kankurou is since he keeps stealing my makeup, but not Gaara" she said.

"Well time to find out" Hinata said.

They followed Matsuri into the room. Gaara looked at her, "Matsuri I thought you was leaving" he said.

She walked right up to him with a small blush. She pushed him back against the wall and made sure he couldn't get free without hurting her, which she knew he wouldn't do, she then looked at him in the eyes. She leaned in and kissed him right on the lips, she kissed him until he started to get into it then stopped and backed off, "now if you only see me as a friend tell me so I can stop wasting time on someone I will never be with and find someone who likes me as more then a friend" she then headed towards the door. She winked at Hinata and Temari when she passed the two.

Everyone was shocked at what she did none more so then Gaara. He watched her open the door and ran across the room and wrapped his arms around her waist to stop her, "please don't go, I don't want to lose you" he said.

She folded her arms, "so am I just a friend or not" she asked, 'please say no' she thought.

"I really really like you" he said.

"That don't answer my question Gaara, I have enough friends I want a boyfriend so pick which are you going to be" she said.

Gaara thought for a minute, then something hit him, 'what the hell is a boyfriend and why is it so different from a regular friend, maybe Naruto knows' he thought, "I like you a lot, more then anyone else I ever met and I want to be with you forever" he said.

"So am I your girlfriend or not stop beating around the bush and answer me dammit" Matsuri yelled.

Gaara flinched, "yes" he whispered.

"I didn't hear you" she said.

"Yes" he said a little louder.

"What" she said.

"Matsuri will you be my girlfriend" he yelled, well yell for Gaara anyway.

She smirked and turned around, "yes I will" she then kissed him on the cheek.

"What did you two do to her" Anko whispered.

"Tell you when they are gone" Temari whispered back.

In Konoha

Jiraiya was sitting in another counsel meeting. This makes the 10 one in 3 days, but he was not keeping count. He had forgot what they was complaining about but was sure it had something to do with Naruto since that is all they was worried about these days. He sighed, "look your the ones who wanted Naruto banished now you want him back" he asked.

"Hell no we want him dead" Hiashi yelled.

"He is a lost to us, having him dead will do us all some good" Danzo said.

Jiraiya pinched his nose and looked over at the Ino-Shika-Cho team, Shibi, plus the representative for the Inuzuka, "what problem is he causing you now" he asked.

"They now are spreading rumors that the demon gaki have a bloodline" Homura said.

"That's not a rumor" Jiraiya said.

"Excuse me" Koharu said.

"Its not a rumor" you heard me the first time" Jiraiya said.

"How do you know the fourth didn't have any bloodlines" Sakura's otousan said.

Jiraiya wanted to laugh at that, "I'm not sure about you but I have 2 parents and I'm sure everyone else has, how was you born" he asked.

Everyone sweatdropped, "ok how can you be so sure he has a bloodline" Hiashi asked.

"Well for one, Kushina had a bloodline, and for 2 its one reason why he was betrothed to both Hinata and Hana" Jiraiya said.

"That demon was never betrothed to anyone in my clan even the failure" Hiashi stated.

"Are you so sure, looks like the wife didn't trust you that much either because she came to Kushina about it" Jiraiya said.

"Fine she is a worthless slut anyway" Hiashi said.

Jiraiya had to force himself not to attack Hiashi, "look if you have nothing important to say then this meeting is over" he said.

Everyone but the Ino-Shika-Cho team, Shibi, and the representative for the Inuzuka left, "so how is training going" Inoichi asked.

"Well Sakura, Tenten, and Ino all are in the middle of element training on top of their regular training, they are learning fast" Jiraiya said.

"So how long until you leave" Shikaku asked.

"Don't know depends on how fast Sakura finishes her training with Kakashi" Jiraiya said.

"You know Ino is going to want to go with you, and Sakura for that matter" Inoichi said.

Jiraiya shrugged, "I already recruited Hanabi to come with me, she said she have a few Hyuuga's who was close to Hinata and hate the way the clan is going that's coming with us, they are being trained by Neji in secret" Jiraiya said.

"When we get the word from Hana-sama I'm moving the entire clan to where she wants us to go" the representative said.

"Since Ino is the heir I'm going with her if she goes" Inoichi said.

"Then thee will be no point for us to stay here" Shikaku said.

"I will have to get our colony adjusted to where ever we move to" Shibi said.

"That shouldn't be hard since the only place we will likely go is Suna or wave" Jiraiya said.

"I'll send someone to each place to get a colony adjusted right away just encase this way when the other come we will have a colony base created already" Shibi said and walked out.

Sakura, Ino, and Tenten stood in front of Kakashi, "you three are going well now there is no more I can teach you as far as element training, you need to find jutsu's for your element ans start learning, I will however help you whenever you need it" he said.

Sasuke was sparing tiger, "is there anything more you can teach me" Sasuke asked.

Tiger rolled his eyes, "there is a lot I can teach you, but you have to be patient and learn the basics first" he said.

"I don't need basics" Sasuke said.

"How do you plan to kill Itachi if you can only do a jutsu a few times before it fails because you don't know the basics of that jutsu, that's the difference between you and Itachi" tiger said.

"Itachi is a traitor and killed my family" Sasuke sneered.

"Do you think he could have killed all those Uchiha's without pushing himself to understand everything he learned, also you tried to run away to Orochimaru your as much as a traitor as he is" tiger said.

"If that's true then why are you training me" Sasuke asked.

"Because I want you to kill Naruto, and Itachi" tiger said.

"Why" Sasuke asked.

"Itachi because he ruined my life when we was younger" tiger then took his mask off, "before Hayate came along me and Yuugao was dating, then that Naruto came into the picture we had a disagreement and she eventually left me for Hayate who liked Naruto, after Hayate was killed I saw Yuugao crying and went to comfort her, she didn't trust me, but needed a shoulder to cry on" he was interrupted.

"She used you for her own use, you no longer was any use to her so she left you and went to train Naruto" Sasuke said.

"I don't get used by anyone, anyway I was her superior in the ANBU because she didn't want Hayate position, but she still didn't do what I said, and Itachi because he took my eye when he went to kill your clan" he said.

Sasuke looked at him, "your Shisui Uchiha ain't you" he asked.

"Yes, I was at one point the greatest Uchiha until I was betrayed by Itachi now your going to kill him and get revenge for both us and restore honor to the Uchiha clan as once again the most powerful" Shisui said.

"Why would I want revenge for you" Sasuke asked.

"Think about it what better motivator then to kill the 2 people who took everything from us, Naruto and Itachi" Shisui asked.

"But how are you going to make me strong enough to kill Itachi when you couldn't beat him" Sasuke asked.

"Because I know away for you to get the Mangekyou Sharingan" he said.

"How" Sasuke asked.

"Oh I'll tell you after your training is over, me and Itachi unlocked it at the same time, now I'm going to pass my title as shunshin no Shisui down to you and make you shunshin no Sasuke" he said.

In the Middle of Nowhere

Itachi and Kisame was walking with no direction in mind, "Itachi why do you keep running" Kisame finally asked.

"I'm not running I'm trying to correct my mistakes" Itachi said.

"What mistakes" Kisame asked.

Itachi just ignored him. When he finally spoke it wasn't what Kisame was expecting, "we are going to Suna" he said.

"What why" Kisame asked.

"Because I need to talk to my cousin" he said.

"What I thought you killed everyone except your brother" Kisame said.

"That's what everyone thinks" Itachi said.

In Suna

Shiroi training with Anko. The two was worried about Naruto who has yet to wake up, but decided to do something productive instead of waiting in the hospital. Tsunade had Hinata check his chakra twice a day then sent her out to train and do other things besides sit in the hospital room. Nibi and Kyu decided to go look in the area between sound and Konoha to see if there was anything they could find that would be useful. Everyone else trained or walked around Suna.

Itachi and Kisame stood on top of the wall surrounding Suna, "why are we here again" Kisame asked.

"To clear somethings with my cousin" Itachi said.

"How long is this going to take" Kisame asked.

"Not long she is in the hospital stay here" Itachi said then vanished.

Everyone minus Nibi and Kyu was in the hospital room that included Temari, Kankurou, Gaara, and Matsuri. They was all either sitting or standing while talking when Itachi appeared in the middle of them, "_Itachi_ what are you doing here" Shiroi spat out.

He held his hands up where everyone could see them, "I'm not here to fight but to settle somethings" he said.

"Like what" she asked.

"About what happened that lead me to killing the clan" he told her.

"Ok I'm listening" she said.

_Flashback_

_Itachi was arriving home from his shift on the ANBU. He walked through the compound and saw someone sneaking around. He quickly went to follow them. He followed the person until they came to the counsel chamber, 'what is Shisui doing in the counsel chamber' he thought._

"_Shisui how is everything going" asked one of the counsel members._

"_Great within a few days we will be able to go through with our coupe" Shisui said._

"_Good and Itachi" he asked._

"_Not a problem he maybe a genius, but he still is a level below me" Shisui said._

_'What the hell a coupe, why would they want a coupe, and if he thinks he can beat me he is largely mistaken' Itachi thought._

"_Shisui I need you to keep an eye on my son I don't think he will go along with this coupe is he knew why we was doing it, he believes that the village is more important then the clan" Fugaku said._

"_And if he tries to stop it" Shisui asked._

"_Kill him" Fugaku said._

"_I will, but what about Shiroi she don't believe that the clan is bigger then the village either" Shisui said._

"_After you get rid of Itachi you can do what you please with my niece" Fugaku said._

"_Even have my way with her and force her to have my kids" Shisui asked._

_  
"I don't care" Fugaku said._

_'I can't believe otousan will allow something like that' Itachi thought._

_The meeting ended and Itachi quickly made his way home and looked at his calender, "ok Shiroi's birthday is on Friday she should still be on her mission so I'll leave her a copy of the jutsu's I have, she is going to need it" he said quietly. He then looked at the clock, 'I need to see the Hokage tomorrow' he thought._

_The Next Day_

_Itachi was in the Hokage's office, "are you sure about this Itachi" the third asked._

"_Yes I heard everything, they plan on doing it Friday" Itachi said._

"_Ok we need to stop them without letting this get out" the third said._

"_I can do it, but you have to promise to keep my otouto and Shiroi safe" Itachi said._

"_Ok but you know I will have to put you in the bingo book" the third said._

"_So" Itachi said then walked out._

_Friday Morning_

_Itachi woke up and went to the Hokage's office, "when do Shiroi get back from her mission" he asked._

"_She should be back by midnight" the third said._

"_Good, when you see her tell her everything that happened" Itachi said then vanished._

_With Shisui later that day_

_Shisui was walking through the compound and saw Itachi sitting next to the river and went to join him, "Itachi how is everything" he asked._

_Itachi stood and looked at him, "Shisui if you had to do something that you think was the right thing would you" he asked._

"_Of course" Shisui said._

"_So if a group of shinobi's was planning a coupe and you knew about it would you kill them to stop it" Itachi asked._

_Shisui though about it, "yes I would if I could, no one likes backstabbers especially when they are your friends" he said._

"_I see" Itachi then took a step back, "Shisui prepare yourself I'm going to stop this coupe you and the clan is planning" he said._

_Shisui was surprised by this and didn't react in time to Itachi's attack and his eye was cut out by his katana, "your days end here Shisui" Itachi said then sliced across Shisui's face and kicked him into the river. He walked through the compound and started to kill everyone he knew was in the coupe. The last person he killed was his otousan and walked out the room and saw to his surprise and horror Shiroi had just walked into the house with her present from Itachi. She looked at him with surprise and fear then turned and ran. Itachi just stared, "dammit" he yelled._

_Mikoto woke up, "Itachi what did you do" she asked._

_  
"Sorry kaasan but everyone I killed was going to do a coupe and I couldn't allow that" he went over to her, "I'm sorry but I had to" he said._

_She nodded, "I understand I would have done it also if I was in your shoes" she then hugged him, "I know your going to have to leave the village, but know that I always will love you and I will do everything to protect whats left of the clan" she said._

_Itachi kissed her on the forehead, "I'll visit our old playground the 20th day of every month" he then walked out._

_Shisui was able to get out of the river, "Itachi you will pay" he yelled and slowly walked through the village. He saw everyone from the coupe was dead, "ok you want to play I will corrupt your most precious person and turn him into my weapon" he then turned into a Itachi look alike._

_He killed everyone and walked into Itachi's kaasan's room, Itachi ran back when he felt the chakra for the jutsu be used, "no leave her alone" he yelled and jumped at Shisui._

"_To late" Shisui said and drove his katana into her heart._

_Sasuke was standing in the door, "Itachi" he said._

_The real Itachi looked at Shisui with hate, "you will pay with your live and everything you love, I will make sure that you never see happiness before I slowly kill you" he then turned and left._

_Flashback ends_

Shiroi looked at him, "I remember that, the pain I felt then was greater then anything I ever felt" she said.

"I'm sorry you had to see it, I tried to be gone before you came back, but fate wasn't on my side" Itachi said.

"Why was they doing a coupe" Shiroi asked.

"Otousan didn't like the way the third ran the village" Itachi said.

"What will you do now" she asked.

"I don't know yet" he said.

"Well your no longer my enemy but I still don't trust you, but Shisui he now became my target and I will make sure he dies painfully" Shiroi said.

"I was hoping you would help me with that" Itachi said.

"What do you mean" Shiroi asked.

"You have a mature Sharingan right" Itachi asked.

"Yes" she replied.

"Well I can give you the Mangekyou Sharingan" he said.

"How, I'm not killing you to get it" Shiroi said.

"No its through training, its the same way me and Shisui got it" Itachi said.

"Let me think about it" she said.

"Ok" he then walked out the room.

"What do you all think" she asked.

"I remember something about that, Shisui was supposed to had committed suicide" Anko said.

"I wouldn't put killing the rest of your clan pass Shisui he was always the jealous type, first Naruto, then Hayate, then Itachi when he was accepted into the ANBU" Yuugao said.

"I think you should do the training" Kurenai said.

"Hinata did you detect any lie with your Byakugan" Shiroi asked her noticing she still had her Byakugan active.

"No throughout the entire story his heart rate didn't change once" Hinata said.

"Ok thank you" Shiroi said. She went to let Itachi back in, "you can come in" she said.

"So have you reached a decision" he asked.

"Yes I have decided to do this training, but only if I can bring someone along with me" she said.

"Ok chose your person wisely not everyone can survive this training, out of the 50 Uchiha's that did it only me and Shisui survived" Itachi said.

"I'm not worried, Hinata has skills far beyond what any Uchiha or Hyuuga is capable of" Shiroi said.

"Good lets go this training lasts for 3 months and is very strict you wont have room to make a mistake" Itachi said.

"No we stay in Suna during this training and once its over you leave" Shiroi said.


	6. Chapter 6

Where did the Hokage go

Chapter 6

Kyu and Nibi was looking at the pile of corpses they found, "you think any of them are useful" Nibi asked.

Kyu looked, "one is missing, there was a girl also" she said.

"You mean that girl that's hiding behind that tree up there" Nibi asked.

"Yes lets go get her" Kyu said.

"What about these guys" Nibi asked.

Kyu shrugged, "they are useless to us" she said.

They walked up to the tree and went around it, "what do you fucking want can't you see I'm already dieing" Tayuya yelled.

"Whoa hold on a minute, maybe we can help you" Kyu said.

"How can you help me" Tayuya asked.

"You know Naruto" Kyu asked.

"The blond" Tayuya asked.

"Yes he was kicked out of his village and needs trustworthy friends" Kyu said.

"Why was he kicked out" Tayuya asked.

"Because he bruised us that Uchiha who was trying to runaway to Orochimaru" Kyu said.

"That's a shitty reason to kick a good shinobi like him out, he is annoying as fuck but not that bad" Tayuya said.

"So do you want to join us" Kyu asked.

"Sure not like I have anywhere else to go and if I stay by myself to much longer I'll die" she said.

"How did you survive all this time with your injuries" Nibi asked.

"I might be injured but I'm still a kunoichi and can kill small animals for food, and there is a lake a little way away from here I got water from" Tayuya said.

"Well that's good you survived all this time" Kyu said.

"Kyu what about that guy up there" Nibi asked pointing to Kimimaro.

Kyu looked at him, "now that's useable, lets get his corpse I know the perfect shinobi to give his bloodline to" Kyu said.

"What the fuck are you two doing" Tayuya asked.

"We are saving this bloodline, I know a ninja who could use it, also I might put it in someone else I know" Kyu said.

"We could give it to you also if you want it" Nibi said to Tayuya.

"What really" Tayuya asked.

"Yup" Nibi said.

"I wont come as pale as he was will I" she asked.

"No nothing will change except you will have a bloodline now" Nibi said.

"When can you do it" Tayuya asked.

Kyu thought about, "lets go to Konoha hospital and do it, we can put a genjutsu up on her so no one knows who she is" she said.

"Good idea and she wont last all the way to Suna" Nibi said.

In Konoha

Kyu and Nibi was able to get into the village with Tayuya under a genjutsu without much trouble. They had the dead body sealed inside a scroll. Tayuya was taken into a hospital room where the medics healed her while Kyu and Nibi went to the Hokage's office. They walked in and was surprised to see Tenten, Ino, and Sakura there, but Nibi had to grab Kyu when she saw Kakashi. The ki she was given off made the other take notice and they turned around, "who are you two" Jiraiya asked.

Kakashi's eyes widen, "you what are you doing here" he yelled pointing at Kyuubi.

"Shut it pervert" Kyu said.

"Listen here you, if you have a problem with me then tell me" Kakashi said.

Nibi and Kyu had the decency to look shocked that he was challenging her. Nibi shook her head and let Kyu go, "wow your either very strong or very stupid" she said backing up, "you three might want to get out the way" she said to Ino, Tenten, and Sakura.

They moved to the other side of the room, "Hatake you have 5 seconds to get out of my sight" Kyu said.

"You don't scare me" Kakashi said.

"1" Kyu started.

Kakashi looked at her.

"2" Kyu said.

"Are you serious" Kakashi said.

"3" Kyu said.

"He is really going to take her on" Nibi asked.

"4" Kyu said.

"Whats going on" Sakura asked.

"5" Kyu said.

"Well he was given the chance" Nibi said.

Kyu vanished and Kakashi hit the wall behind Jiraiya, with enough strength to break a rib or two, all in the blink of an eye. Jiraiya, Sakura, Ino, and Tenten was surprised by her speed. She walked slowly to Kakashi and picked him up by his hair and threw him back over the desk and vanished again and kicked him in the chest, breaking 3 more ribs. She then drew a katana that looked like a tail out from nowhere and swung it at Kakashi. Nibi vanished and blocked Kyu's katana with her own, "leave Hatake or she will kill you I can't hold her off for long" she said.

Kakashi slowly got up and shunshined out the room, "why did you stop me Nibi, if I wasn't so use to your sudden interference to stop me I wouldn't have been able to stop my weapon" Kyu said.

Nibi stood up holding her left arm, "that is what you call stopping your weapon, damn I think my arm is broken and I'm a demon so that would have literally crushed every bone in his body" she said.

"That's what I was trying to do" Kyu said.

"I realize that, but we have a reason for being here" Nibi said after she healed her arm.

"Right lets get this over before I run into him again and kill him" Kyu said.

"Next time I wont try and stop you" Nibi said flexing her arm.

Kyu looked at her, "sorry" she said.

"The pain is going away" Nibi said waving it off.

"Um who are you two" Jiraiya asked.

"I'm Nibi the 2 tailed Neko, the second in command of the demon realm, and my jinchuuriki is Yugito" she said.

"I'm Kyu the 9 tailed Kitsune, Lady and ruler of the demon realm, and my jinchuuriki is Naruto" she said.

"Your Kyuubi" Tenten asked.

"Yes" Kyu said.

Nibi nudged Kyu, "is he always like that" she asked pointing to Jiraiya.

"Yes he is the self proclaimed super pervert, ero-jiji to Naru-kun though" Kyu said.

"Wait Naruto has Kyuubi in him, I thought the Yondaime killed it" Sakura said.

Kyu looked over at her and sneered at her, which reminded the three of a Kitsune, "what would you know Haruno all you did was beat him while kissing up to that traitor Uchiha" she said.

"Kyu calm down, she is not even worth the effort" Nibi said looked at her and assessing her chakra level.

"You say that now, but you wasn't the one who constantly had to heal Naruto because of her" Kyu said pointing directly at Sakura.

"Hey I know I made a mistake in my past but I'm trying to change" Sakura said.

Kyu sneered again, "I wont and will never take your word for anything, anything you have to say or do will be like a tadpole in my eyes" Kyu said.

Nibi shook her head, "what did you do usually Kyu is so forgiving" she said.

"I wasn't the best person in the past" Sakura said.

"Ok what can I do for you" Jiraiya asked after he finished staring at Kyu and Nibi's assets.

"You finally finished staring pervert, we need to borrow Rock Lee" Kyu said.

"Why" Jiraiya asked confused.

She unsealed Kimimaro, "he is dead, but we can still make use of him by passing his bloodline on and I want to use Lee since he can't use chakra this will strengthen his chakra system enough to get to the level it should be at" Kyu said.

"Hey can I have it to, his bloodline will work great with my weapon training and my kids will have more then my good looks" Tenten said.

"You wont stop rubbing being betrothed to Naruto in my face will you" Ino asked.

"Nope because you want to, but have to want to ask haha" Tenten said.

Kyu sweatdropped at the two, "sure Tenten" she said.

"Hey Kyu" Tenten said.

"What" Kyu answered.

"I think you should give Sakura another chance, she been through a lot since Naruto left, and not only from me and Ino but from Hana and Jiraiya also" she said.

"That's not enough reason to forgive how she treated Naruto" Kyu said.

"Maybe but its a start in the right direction" Tenten said.

Kyu thought about it, "come on Kyu this is what made you so great, your always willing to give, even the worse demons, another chance what will it hurt to give this girl another chance" Nibi said.

Kyu looked at Sakura for a minute, "fine one chance don't blow it" she said.

Sakura's face lit up, "thank you so much, but why do you hate Kakashi-sensei so much" she said.

"Yea Kyu what could he have done" Nibi asked.

"His sensei was the Yondaime, he was like an otousan to Kakashi and taught him to treat all equally yet he treats Naruto as if he doesn't even exist" Kyu said.

"Ain't the Yondaime Naruto's otousan at least that's what the paper said" Sakura asked.

"Yes" Tenten said.

"Hey what kind of katana's was those" Jiraiya asked.

"Those wasn't katana's, but our tails materialized" Kyu said.

"You mean that even though she blocked your tail with her own it still broke her arm" Jiraiya asked.

"It would have done more then that had I not adjusted the strength at the last minute" Kyu said.

The four looked wide eyed, "she is not the Lady of the demons for nothing, besides I might be in second in command but I'm only the second strongest of all the demons I'm only second in command because she chose me to be" Nibi said.

"Ino here is a elemental katana I got it for Naru-kun, but I decided to give him one of my tails as a katana so he wont need it you can have it" Kyu said tossing her the weapon.

"Thanks I needed a weapon" Ino said.

In Suna 3 Weeks later

Kyu, Nibi, and Tayuya was just reaching Suna after their trip to Konoha to transfer Kimimaro's bloodline into Tenten, Lee, and Tayuya. They walked through the village looking for the rest of the group, "Kyu" they heard from behind them.

They turned around and saw Naruto running up to them, "hey Naru-kun, you know Tayuya, me and Nibi saved her and she is joining us" Kyu said.

"Oh" Naruto said looking at her.

"What the fuck are you looking at" Tayuya asked.

"Sorry" Naruto said sarcastically.

"Come on you two, where is everyone else" Nibi asked.

"Well they are around this village somewhere, but Shiroi and Hinata are with Itachi to train" Naruto said.

"Why" Kyu asked.

Naruto told them the story that he was told from Temari, "well hope they succeed" Nibi said.

"Yea and I was able to remove that seal Orochimaru put on me, it was painful as hell" Naruto said.

"What you had the curse seal and got it removed how" Tayuya asked.

"It was because I have a bloodline called Shosengan and part of it is the cursed chakra I was able to use it to remove the seal" Naruto said.

"Damn your lucky, I wish I could remove it" Tayuya said.

"Don't worry Tayuya I sealed it off so it shouldn't bother you" Kyu said.

"Yea I know now I'm going to fucking train" Tayuya said.

"Can I join you" Naruto asked.

"Fine but so you know I'm trying to get a handle on my kekkei genkai" Tayuya said.

"I didn't know you had a bloodline" Naruto said.

"I didn't Kyu and Nibi gave me, Tenten, and Lee Kimimaro bloodline" Tayuya said.

"Awesome I wish I could get that" Naruto said.

"Sorry Naru-kun, but adding it to your bloodline would be pointless because your cursed blood would make it useless, but I could put it into you so you could pass it on to your kids if you want" Kyu said.

2 Months and a Week Later

Kyu and Nibi gave the Shikotsu Myaku to Temari, Matsuri, and a few other Suna shinobi's, she also provided them all with a scroll which Nibi created using the information from Kimimaro's knowledge. Tayuya, Temari, and Matsuri was able learned to use the bloodline almost completely thanks to the scrolls. Naruto unlocked the second and third commas from his doujutsu granting him infrared and ultraviolet vision. A few times Naruto walked around the village with his doujutsu active looking in ultraviolet mode and saw somethings he didn't want to see so he always used it in either nightvision or infrared unless he needed the ultraviolet vision.

In the hospital room for Shiroi and Hinata, Tsunade and Shizune was checking them. Once they was done they both sighed, "well they are fine, but their body is physically and mentally exhausted, they will need a few days of sleep to regain their strength" Tsunade said.

"What Itachi had them train until they couldn't take it anymore I'll kill him" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto be quiet we are in a hospital" Tsunade said.

"But kaasan" he started.

"No buts son Itachi clearly told them both that they could die from this training yet they both went through with it so the only ones to blame for this is themselves" Tsunade said.

"Ok kaasan" Naruto said.

"Are we staying in this village when they get better" Yugito asked.

"Actually I was thinking about starting our own small village in wave" Tsunade said.

"I think that's a good idea, it would let us make our own rules and we don't have to report to anyone we don't like" Kurenai said.

"Well what do everyone think" Tsunade said.

"Fine with me, I like wave and I get to see Inari again" Naruto said.

"I want to go Suna is so boring" Matsuri said.

"Count us in" Temari said for her two brothers.

"Its not like the rest of us have a fucking choice" Tayuya said.

"I agree with her" Anko said.

A Month Later

Ayame was sitting in the living room of her small 2 bedroom apartment. In front of her sat a box that she kept her secrets in. She opened the box and pulled out an all white kunoichi outfit. She put it on, she stood and looked at herself in the mirror, she was wearing white pants that stopped just below her knees, a white shirt that was tight to her body, a hitai that was on a white cloth, over all this she had on a white trench coat. Around her waist she had a black sash with a katana on her lower back with the sash holding it up. She nodded to herself, "lets see if I can still do this" she said to herself and went through some hand signs and vanished in a swirl of leaves. She appeared outside her apartment and made sure there was no ANBU around then ran off into the forest. She reached a clearing in the forest and stood there, "damn its been so long since I did this shit" she said.

"Almost 9 years if I remember correct" she heard.

"Yes it has been that long since we were a team hasn't it hasn't it Itachi" she said.

"Yes it has sorry I haven't came to visit" he said.

"Stop talking either help me train or leave me alone right now" Ayame said.

"Well lets get started" Itachi said.

Itachi and Ayame spent the next 5 hours sparing and getting her back to form, "I never knew when I retiring as a kunoichi it would be so hard to get back into shape" she said.

"Don't worry you did great" Itachi said.

"So why did you come back now, after all you did kill your clan" Ayame said.

"You know what happened that night and why it happened" Itachi said.

"I know that you still didn't answer my question, why did you come back why now" Ayame asked.

"Why did you chose now to bring back the white kunoichi" Itachi asked.

"Don't answer my question you know how much I hate that" Ayame said.

"Well honestly I felt like it was time to face you and take what punishment you was going to give me, I put it off long enough" Itachi said.

Ayame pulled out her katana. It was curved like most samurai katana instead of straight like most shinobi katana's, the katana was also all white, the only one that was ever made such a color. She swung it around then put it at Itachi's neck, "your prepared for any punishment even if it means death" she asked.

"As long as its by your hands I wont offer any resistance" he replied.

"Good" she then brought her katana back and swung it at Itachi's neck but stopped right before she broke his skin, "why should I not kill you" she asked.

"Well by all rights you should I abandoned you, but I came to fix what I caused, the entire Uchiha clan should have not been killed that night, also I found my cousin Shiroi I trained her and Hinata Hyuuga for 3 months so she could unlock the Mangekyou Sharingan, I told her I want to start a family and I'll leave it to her to settle the clan mess however she wants" Itachi said.

Ayame nodded, "I know all that, but you did abandon me you left me when we had our lives planned out why should I give you another chance" Ayame asked.

"Because I can only start a family with you, and I think if you wanted to start a family with anyone else you would have already" Itachi said.

Ayame put her katana away, "yes I could have, I have denied hundreds of proposals even some from the Hyuuga clan it seems as even if the white kunoichi have retired her short career made a splash big enough for the clans to notice" she said.

"So will you announce your return as a kunoichi" Itachi asked.

"I think I will, but now lets go back to my apartment" she said.

The next morning Sasuke was walking around the village and looked around, "damn he was here last night I know it" he mumbled to himself.

Ayame kissed Itachi goodbye and they both shunshined out of the apartment. Ayame appeared in front of her apartment. The jounin's and ANBU looked at her in surprise as she walked pass. The civilians, the ones old enough to know her clapped, "the white kunoichi has returned" one yelled.

She smiled and ran down the street then did a somersault onto a random roof and headed to the Hokage's tower. She walked into the tower, "hello Jiraiya" she said.

Jiraiya smiled, "Ayame I was just getting to ask you if you will return to being a kunoichi" he said.

"Looks like we both had the same idea" she said.

"So what did he say" Jiraiya asked.

Ayame shrugged, "he came to tell me how sorry he was for not visiting me and abandoning me 9 years ago" she said.

"So" he asked.

"Well he is lucky I am only 21 and still have all my life so he can prove to me how sorry he is" Ayame said.

Jiraiya smiled, "I always knew you two would end up together" he said.

Ayame shrugged, "honestly I couldn't see myself with anyone else, we been through so much when we graduated from the academy that it wouldn't feel right" she said.

"Well I have 3 kunoichi's who need training from a kunoichi, Kakashi is fine, but he can't teach them things you can" Jiraiya said.

"So you think she can be trusted" Ayame asked.

Jiraiya sighed, "she has made great strides since she cut her ties with Sasuke, but only time will tell if Sakura is truly over him" Jiraiya said.

"Ok I'll train the three but I want Hanabi Hyuuga in the training also I have things to teach her and Itachi agreed to put her and Neji through the 3 month intense training for elite Uchiha's, he hope one of them can unlock the full Byakugan like Hinata, but he is putting all his money on Hanabi though" Ayame said.

Jiraiya nodded, "Hinata is just dripping with potential only an idiot like Hiashi can't see that, I'm surprised you didn't train her some" he said.

"Who says I didn't someone had to help her perfect that flexibility" Ayame said.

"Ok, I'll send the three to your personal training area" Jiraiya said.

Jiraiya walked to the Hyuuga compound and into the dojo, "can't anyone challenge these two" Hiashi yelled.

"We are to strong for any Hyuuga here to match" Hanabi said.

"How about I take those two off your hands, I have a mission for them" Jiraiya said.

Hiashi scolded when Jiraiya said something, "why are you in my house" he asked.

"As Hokage I'm not restricted as to where I can go" he replied.

"In my house you are" Hiashi said.

Jiraiya just waved him off, "Hanabi and Neji I have a mission for you two please come with me" Jiraiya said.

"You are not taking anyone out of here" Hiashi said.

"You better not overstep your boundaries Hiashi, I'm not Sarutobi I will not let you talk to me how you feel, I have been lax in dealing with the clans, but you are pushing my patients" Jiraiya said.

In the Middle of the Forest

Ayame looked at Sakura and scolded, "look Haruno I'm only training you because Jiraiya asked me to, but know this if you say or do one thing that makes me think you haven't changed I will not hesitate to hurt you" she said.

"Ok" Sakura said.

"That's ok sensei to you" Ayame said.

"Yes sensei" Sakura said quickly.

"Now before we start I want you to meet someone" then Itachi came into the area.

Tenten and Ino outwardly didn't change, but inside they both was thinking 100 miles a minute trying to figure out why he is here. Sakura wasn't the same, "what is he doing here he is a wanted criminal" she yelled.

"Haruno shut up" Ayame said.

"But.." Ayame hit her with a quick glare that made her shut her mouth.

"Now Itachi is here because I asked him to watch your training, Hatake can't be trusted to train you properly when he refused to train his own sensei's son" Ayame said.

"I know what your thinking, but believe me that what you think I did and what I really did are 2 different things, but I can't tell you that just yet" Itachi said.

"Now none of you will mention him being here got that Haruno" Ayame asked.

"Yes sensei" Sakura said.

"Good now lets begin, I'm going to show you how to truly be a kunoichi if my reports of you are right none of you besides Tenten had any training from a kunoichi" Ayame then started their training while Itachi watched.

Jiraiya walked into the area with Neji and Hanabi. The two looked at Itachi shocked Jiraiya just nodded, "Jiraiya-sama I'm here to report that Hinata has unlocked the full Byakugan and I'm willing to put those 2 through the same training I put her through to unlock it" he said.

"Onesan trusts you then that's good enough for me" Hanabi piped up quickly.

"If it gets me away from Hiashi them I'm fine" Neji said.

"But what about the other Hyuuga's who was training with us" Hanabi asked.

"I can't bring them along because this training has a low survival rate Hinata and Shiroi my cousin barely survived, I will train Hanabi to her limits I wont push her to much, but Neji I expect you to meet the same strides that Hinata made" Itachi said.

"Don't worry Hinata has high expectations for both of them, now get going before someone notice your here" Jiraiya said.

3 Months Later

Itachi carried Hanabi to the spot where he met them 3 months earlier and Ayame was training the three kunoichi's hard. Jiraiya was there waiting, "hey anyone a medic" Itachi asked sitting Hanabi down and Neji falling on his back.

The 4 kunoichi's ran over to them, "are they ok" Sakura asked.

"That's a dumb question do they look ok" Itachi asked her.

"Let me check them" Ino said.

"Itachi can I talk to you in private" Ayame said the two then walked to away.

Ino finished checking and healing them, "they are low on chakra and mentally and physically exhausted" she said.

"That's the one thing I hate about that type of training, most who do it dies because mentally they can't handle it" Jiraiya said.

"What are we going to do" Tenten asked them.

"Well they can't recover while in the village, Hiashi will try something" Jiraiya said.

"Tsunade and the group settled down in wave" Itachi said walking over to them with Ayame.

"I'm leaving and headed to wave" Ayame said.

"What why and how are we going to finish our training" Tenten asked.

"Because I'm pregnant and I can't raise our kid in this village" Ayame said.

"Your pregnant by who" Sakura asked.

"I don't see what Naruto liked in you Sakura" Itachi said.

Sakura huffed and crossed her arms, "excuse me if I didn't realize you and Ayame was married after only seeing you once" she said.

"Itachi leave her alone she is trying to change herself" Ayame said.

"I'm going with you then" Tenten said.

"Me to" Ino said.

"I would like to leave also" Sakura said, "maybe I can get Neji or Lee to go on a date with me if I'm away from this village" she added looking at Neji.

"Fine you all leave immediately and Itachi don't leave them until they reach wave unless you have to" Jiraiya said.

"You do know I'm still part of Akatsuki right" Itachi asked.

"I thought you quit that" Jiraiya said.

"I'm about to now with Ayame being pregnant I need to spend more time around her" Itachi said.

"Can we leave now, I want to be in wave so Tsunade can check me in the next few days" Ayame said.

"Ok leave, I'll be there with the rest of the group in a week or two" Jiraiya said.

3 Days Later

Itachi with Neji, Ayame with Hanabi, Tenten, Ino, and Sakura arrived in wave. They crossed the bridge, "Sakura you know this place best where would we find Naruto" Ayame asked.

"Follow me" Sakura led them to Tazuna house.

"Hey Sakura I was wondering if you would come" Inari said.

"Hey little man, I brought friends with me" she pointed to everyone behind her, "have you seen Naruto around" she asked.

"He is sleeping you all can come in" Inari said.

They walked in, "thanks, but was he with an older blond woman Tsunade of the Sennin's" Sakura asked.

"Yes, but first he told me about him being kicked out of Konoha is everything he said true" Inari asked.

"Yes, unfortunately it all is, but hey it might be for the best" Sakura said.

"How" Inari asked.

"Because it saved a lot of people from living a life they would have hated, but most importantly it made me see the true Sakura, and I didn't like what I saw so I committed myself to changing now I'm stronger, nicer, and more skilled and its all thanks to these nice people behind me" Sakura said.

"Naruto said your the only person on his team he can trust now so what are you talking about" Inari asked confused.

Sakura shot a confused look at the group who shrugged, "don't worry about it just know I'm a much better person ok" she said smiling at him.

"So will you go on a date with me then" he asked.

Sakura laughed, "I'm a little to old for you, besides I have someone else I'm going to ask out" she said.

"Oh well that lady your looking for went to fix up the hospital" Inari said.

"Was there a black haired lady with her carries a pig, her name is Shizune" Sakura asked.

"Yes she is in the back with kaasan" Inari said.

"Thanks" Sakura got up and headed to the back.

"We are going to lay these two down" Ayame said.

Sakura, Ino, and Tenten walked out to the back, "I wonder what he meant by what Naruto said" Ino said.

"Don't know we will have to ask him" Tenten said.

They reached the back, "hello Tsunami and Shizune" Sakura said.

"Sakura how have you been I'm sorry about your other teammate and sensei" Tsunami said.

Sakura looked confused but quickly hid it, "all is well, I have a better sensei now, but we need to borrow Shizune for a medical emergency" Sakura said.

"No problem we can finish later" Tsunami said.

"Whats the emergency" Shizune asked getting right to business.

"Well its Neji and Hanabi they went training with Itachi and have been unconscious since they came back" Ino said.

Shizune ran into the house and immediately started to check them. She spent an hour closely checking both and making sure they was ok, "ok they both are going well, but I am going to have to set up a medic room to keep them in, Tsunami do you have a small room I can use until the hospital gets fixed" she asked.

"Yes we have a large closet that we don't use, its big enough lay them both in if you put them on the floor" Tsunami said.

"That will work, any of you girls have medical training" Shizune said.

"I have been trained in medics since the banishment, I also have been letting Tenten use my scrolls because she wanted to learn medics, we tried to teach Sakura, but never had the right material" Ino said.

"That will wok come with me" Shizune said.

Hinata slowly and sleepily walked down the steps and into the butt of Ayame, "sorry" she said rubbing her eyes.

"Its ok Hinata" Ayame said.

"Ayame wha are you doing here" Hinata asked.

"I'm staying with the you guys for now on, also I brought Hanabi and Neji, but they are unconscious" Ayame said.

"Really what happened are they ok" Hinata asked.

"Shizune is looking after them, more importantly its the middle of the day why are you and Naruto sleeping" Ayame asked.

"I was up with Tsunade doing my medic exam, I passed and can now do surgery as long as Shizune or Tsunade is in the room to watch over me, Naruto was up with Kyu training to use his new katana she gave him" Hinata said.

"Oh your a medic, good I think I'm pregnant because I missed my time the last 3 months can you check" Ayame asked.

"Sure can you lay on the couch" Hinata said.

Ayame laid on the couch and Hinata went through the right hand signs. She also activated her Byakugan while checking her. Itachi was so into the results and Hinata was so focused on Ayame that none noticed everyone else walk in the house until it was to late, "whats going on" Tsunade asked.

"You are pregnant Ayame" Hinata said.

"You sure" Ayame asked excited.

"Well it was the first time I ever checked for a live baby inside its kaasan, but I'm pretty sure I'm right" Hinata said.

"Let me make sure" Tsunade went to check, "you she is right your pregnant who is the otousan" she asked.

"Do you even need to ask" Ayame asked.

"So he finally came to say he was sorry, took you long enough Itachi" Tsunade said.

"Well I couldn't do anything that would put her in danger sooner" Itachi defended.

"My work is done I'm going to see my imouto" Hinata said she then stopped, "where is she" she asked Ayame.

"That room" Ayame pointed.

Hinata went to the room and saw Hanabi laying not moving, "what happened to her she is not moving" Hinata yelled running to her side pushing Tenten and Ino out the way.

"Calm down Hinata, she just went through the same training that Itachi put you through she will be fine, she is actually in better shape then both you and Neji was when you finished the training" Shizune said

"He put my imouto through that training, she ain't even a genin yet" Hinata yelled getting ready to launch at Itachi.

"Whoa slow down Hinata" Kyu said grabbing her.

"Let me go I'll show him to put my imouto through training like that before she is physically ready" Hinata said.

Hanabi stared to whimper from the noise Hinata was making trying to get out of Kyu's grip, "Hinata will you settle down, Hanabi is fine look she is starting to wake up" Kyu pointed out.

Hinata immediately stopped struggling and looked at Hanabi, her face was twisted in a way as to try and stop the light from reaching her. Hinata went to her side, "imouto can you hear me" Hinata said.

Hanabi slowly opened her eyes, "where am I" she asked.

"Hanabi" Hinata shouted in excitement and pulled her up in a hug.

"Ow" Hanabi said.

"Sorry" Hinata said laying her back down.

"Onesan why are you here" Hanabi asked.

"Imouto your in wave, your not in Konoha anymore" Hinata said.

"Really" Hanabi asked.

"Yes really" Hinata said.

"So I don't have to go through those beatings by otousan" Hanabi asked.

"Beatings" Hinata asked.

"Every week since you left he would beat me" Hanabi said.

"Every week" Hinata whispered.

"Look pull up my shirt" Hanabi said.

Hinata hesitated and slowly pulled up her shirt. When it was just above her stomach everyones eyes widen at the huge red marks on her, Hinata slowly sat her up and looked at her back. Hinata had to fight back tears from what she saw, "that bastard" she whispered.

"How bad is the back" Kurenai asked.

"You don't want to know, just know that I will make him pay" Hinata whispered just loud enough for them to hear.

"Tsunade do you think you can heal them" Nibi asked.

"I wish I could, but those are already healed wounds all I would be doing is preventing them from scaring her, the best we can hope for is for them not to interfere with her being a kunoichi" Tsunade whispered.

"Is there anything we can do" Yuugao asked.

"What about a skin tissue fusion" Hinata asked.

"Huh" they said.

"I read in one of the scrolls Tsunade gave to me that you can use a skin fusion to heal this type of stuff, but it will leave the person who gives the skin with scars resembling the ones who they gave the skin to, I want to do that for imouto I don't care if I get the scars or can't be a kunoichi anymore, but I can't allow my imouto to live her life with these marks of what that _man_ did to her" Hinata said.

"Are you sure you want to do this Hinata" Kurenai asked.

"Yes I'm sure, I will do anything for my imouto" Hinata said.

"Ok if your sure then I will do it" Tsunade said.

"Wait I have an idea" Nibi said.

"Whats that" Hinata said.

"Instead of a skin transfusion with Hinata why not use Kimimaro, I can revived the body enough so that the skin should take to her body, at least long enough for her new skin to grow" Nibi said.

"I don't care as long as it works" Hinata said.

"It will work but Hanabi wont be able to move for at least 3 months when her new skin fully grows" Nibi said.

"Fine I will stay by her side the entire time then" Hinata said.

"Ok, lets get started the sooner the better" Kyu said.

"Also kaasan can you give Hanabi your bloodline to allow her to use wood element" Hinata asked.

Tsunade thought, "it did work for you and reading those scrolls would give her something else to read besides medic scrolls until she can move, ok I'll do it" she said.

"Thank you" Hinata said.

"Don't worry, besides it wouldn't be the same if both you and Hanabi didn't pay him back for what he did" Tsunade said.

"Hey can I have your wood element" Ino asked.

"Sure, I would offer it to you Tenten, but you already have Kimimaro's element, and Sakura I don't know if you deserve the chance to have it" Tsunade said.

"Come on give the girl a chance, she was almost raped constantly while in ANBU prison, she should get the chance to prove she has changed" Hana surprisingly came to Sakura's defense.

"Fine since Hana is defending you, you did last longer in the ANBU prison than most genin's would, and Naruto still thinks of you as a friend" Tsunade said.

"So you are just giving those who want it your bloodline and the others Kimimaro's bloodline" Itachi asked.

"Yes" Tsunade said.

"Well since I'm pregnant you think it would be passed through to my kid now" Ayame asked.

"I could do it, but it will be dangerous, a 65 percent chance that the baby will survive but if it does the baby will have the Sharingan and wood element" Kyu said.

"What do you think Itachi" Ayame asked.

"I think we can get through this, the baby will be fine" he said.

"Hey why don't half us take Tsunade's and the other half take Kimimaro's that way we wont have this problem later" Shiroi said.

"Good idea, also if its fine with you I'm going to give Inari Kimimaro's bloodline, hopefully him and Hanabi will like each other in the future" Kyu said.

Outside wave Itachi's clone and Kisame walked up to the bridge, "why are we here Itachi" Kisame asked.

"You will find out soon enough" the clone replied it then went up in smoke surprising Kisame.

Itachi stood up, "I have to go" he said.

"What why" Ayame asked grabbing his arm.

"Because Kisame is here" Itachi said.

"Can I kill him this time" Anko asked happily.

"Sure why not" Itachi said.

Everyone walked out to the bridge and saw Kisame standing on the other side of it, "Itachi what is the meaning of this your betraying Akatsuki" he said.

"I only used Akatsuki so I can keep a watch on Naruto until he was protected enough for me to leave them" Itachi responded.

"I see, well I am going to have to turn the gaki in" Kisame said pulling out his Samehada. He appeared across the bridge ready to strike Naruto but was stopped by Anko.

"Its not going to be that easy fish man" she said.

"You again" Kisame said.

"Prepare to die no holding back this time" Anko said.

Anko attacked him with a kunai in both hands. She swung the one in her left hand forcing Kisame block it with his Samehada and brought the other one across his face. A snake shot out from her sleeve and bit Kisame. Anko then bent under his Samehada and kicked his legs out from under him and put a knee on his chest and her kunai to his throat, "your dead" she smiled.

Kisame looked stunned, "I should have known you wouldn't be so easy to fight being a student of Orochimaru" he said.

"Good bye" she then cut his throat killing him. She wiped his blood on his shirt then pocketed her kunai's she looked at the Samehada and grabbed it, "I could use this" she said.

"Try pushing your chakra into it" Kyu said. Anko shrugged and did what Kyu said. Samehada got smaller just a bit to fit Anko's body better, "thought so, that's one of the few weapons that automatically adjust to fit its users body" Kyu said.

_AN: Just encase your wondering the two bloodlines everyone will get are the ability to use Mokuton or the ability to use Shikotsu Myaku. The ones getting Mokuton are: Hinata, Hanabi, Ayame, Ino, Sakura, Tsume, Shizune, Gaara, and Kankurou. The ones getting Shikotsu Myaku are: Anko, Kurenai, Yuugao, Tenten, Hana, Shiroi, Temari, Matsuri, Itachi, Yugito, Lee, Tayuya, and Neji. Naruto will have both of them but wont be able to use neither, this is just to pass them on to his kids. Besides the ones mentioned above no one else will be getting one of the bloodlines except for the Hyuuga's that will be joining them there is a reason for this though....also just because they have the bloodlines don't mean they will use them, they are more as a last resort except for Matsuri who will make full use of the one she has:)_


	7. Chapter 7

Where did the Hokage go

_AN: Update, I realize I failed to mention their main elements and what animal they have on their mask so I'll tell you that now: Naruto is wind element and have a toad mask; Hinata is water and has a fox mask; Tenten is lighting element and has a panda mask, Tayuya is lighting element and has a gorilla mask; Hanabi is fire element and has a tiger mask; Ino is water element and has a lizard mask; Sakura is earth and has a boar mask; Gaara uses sand mainly but can use earth and wind separately and have a raccoon mask; Temari is a wind element and has a falcon mask; Kankurou is an earth element and has a monkey mask; Neji is fire element and have a plain white mask; Matsuri is wind element and has a rabbit mask; Tsunade has a slug mask; Yuugao has a bear mask; Anko has a snake mask; Shizune has a sparrow mask; Hana has a wolf mask; Tsume has an Inu mask; Yugito has a Neko mask; Ayume has a shark mask; Kurenai has a lion mask; Shiroi has an elephant mask; Itachi has a crow mask; the jounin's, which is everyone from Shiroi up to Tsunade, but excluding Temari uses multiple elements. The ages of everyone is, Hanabi is 8, Matsuri is 12, Naruto and the other genin's 13, Tenten, Neji, and Kankurou are 14, Shiroi and Hana are 15 with Hana being a few months older, Temari is 16, Anko and the other ladies are all 21, Itachi is also 21. there I think that covered everyone in team Jouzu, except Kyu, Nibi, Tsume, and Tsunade all of who I wont write their age, which is their official name if anyone didn't know. Jiraiya will join them with other people, mainly the rest of Konoha's genin's, the clans of Inuzuka, Yamanaka, Nara, Aburame, and the Hyuuga's that Hanabi hand picked out, also the Sarutobi clan, also I know I said the Hyuuga's coming to wave would get a bloodline addition, but I changed my mind, it would take away the purpose of giving those who already have it away, so the Hyuuga's will nt be getting another bloodline....wow that was a long AN :)_

Chapter 7

Hana and Naruto was sitting on a pier looking over the ocean. Naruto had his head in her lap while she ran her hand through his hair "you know you can't spend all your time with me Naru-kun" she said.

"Why not" Naruto asked.

"How is that fair to the other girls, you know your betrothed to other kunoichi's besides me, and you promised to marry even more" Hana told him.

"But I'm more comfortable around you" Naruto said.

"What about Tenny, Anko, Yuugao, Shizune, and Hinata" Hana asked.

"Well yea but you have always been there" Naruto said.

"And I will always be here, but I'm not the only one Naru-kun you owe it to the rest of them to get to know them better and get more comfortable around them" Hana said.

"Ok Hana-chan" Naruto replied. The two got up and walked to the compound that they had built and ran into Anko, "there you are Hana we was about to play poker want to play" she asked.

"Sure but I'm not real good at it" Hana said.

"Don't worry we will teach you" Anko said.

"I want to play" Naruto said.

Anko looked at him, "why not" she said.

30 minutes, Hinata, Anko, Shizune, Tenten, Ino, Shizune, Kyu, Yugito, Nibi, Kurenai, Hana, Yuugao, Temari, and Shiroi all sat around a table with only their panties and bra on. Naruto sat in his seat fully dressed smiling broadly at the kunai's, money, shuriken's, and most importantly the naked women around him. They was just playing poker for small amounts of money, kunai's, and shuriken's but Naruto wouldn't lose and if they didn't change the stakes they all would have been out of money and weapons. Naruto also had each of their article of clothes sitting next to him, all of which he claimed off the women from poker, "well I think I win gain" he said laying his cards down.

The women looked at his royal flush and all groaned, "are you sure your not cheating" Anko asked.

"How can I cheat, I haven't dealt the cards, you all banned me from dealing" Naruto said looking at her expecting her to take her bra off.

"Not that I'm complaining about stripping for you, but I think your a bigger pervert that Jiraiya" Anko said while she pulled off her bra and tossed it to him.

Naruto shrugged, "I just realize the beauty of the female body, I would have gotten kicked out of Konoha earlier if I knew I would get this" he said catching the other 12 bras.

"Your to young to be a pervert, this can't be good for when you get older" Shiroi said.

"Well in his own defense having me sealed in him did make his body mature faster, although he should be taller, we have to get Jiraiya to look into that" Kyu said.

They played another hand and Naruto laid his cards face down so they couldn't see them, "you know you only have one piece of clothing to take off, why not just take them off without seeing my hand" he asked.

"I need to see your hand" Tenten said showing her own straight flush. Naruto sighed and flipped his cards over showing a bright red royal flush of hearts, "dammit I almost beat you that time" Tenten said.

"We have to get you to the next casino we pass" Shizune said while taking off her panties followed by everyone else. Of course Anko, Kyu, Nibi, and Hana all flung them at him so they landed in his face and stayed there, much to his embarrassment.

Tsume walked into the room and was surprised to see not only her daughter naked but everyone else, "do I want to know why you all are naked" she asked.

"Not unless your going to join us" Naruto said with a smile.

"Sorry I'm a little to old for you" Tsume said.

"So is Kyu and Nibi, hell they are old enough to be all of our ancestors" Naruto pointed out.

"Good point, what are you all doing" Tsume asked.

"Playing poker, want to play" Naruto asked.

"Hell yes I love poker" Tsume said.

"Whose turn to deal" Naruto asked.

"We have no more clothes to play for" Hinata pointed out.

"Oh yea" Naruto said smiling at his pile of clothes, "Hina you know you smell like lilac flowers" he told her making her blush.

"Thank you Naru-kun" she said.

"Well lets play already" Tsume said.

"Its only you and Naruto" Kurenai said.

"Fine lets go" Tsume said sitting down.

30 minutes later Tsunade came in to see an extremely happy Naruto staring at every women in the room like he was in complete love with them all. She wasn't surprised by this, what surprised her was that Tsume was part of the naked women that Naruto couldn't keep his eye off of, "Tsume why are you naked" she asked.

"He won all my clothes in poker" she replied.

"Did you mention to them that lunch was ready" Tsunade asked.

"Oh yea that's why I came in here, everyone lunch is ready" Tsume said.

Tsunade shook her head, "my poor son is corrupted" she said walking out the room.

"Nothing like getting to know each other like a game of strip poker" Anko said making everyone laugh.

"So kaasan your not going to try and take my man are you" Hana asked Tsume.

"Well he did see me naked, and you know always wanted another daughter" Tsume said.

"Hey Tsunade-sensei said come eat now or she will throw the food away" Sakura said barging in the room and stopped in shock.

"Sakura can you not read the, 'DO NOT DISTURB SIGN'" Anko asked pissed off still at the girl, Anko wasn't as forgiving as most of the other ladies.

"Sorry" she said and turned and ran out the room.

"Naru-chan are you going to give us our clothes at least until we get to our room to change and give you those back" Tenten asked her brother figure/fiancee.

"Nope your not touching these clothes" Naruto said while moving them away from the women.

"So how do you expect us to get to our room" Hinata asked.

Naruto thought, "I got it" he went into his closet and came out with a few shorts and shirts, "you can wear these" he said.

"Nice gesture Naruto but some of us are much bigger than you are" Kurenai pointed out while holding one of his shirts up to her showing how it wouldn't fit.

Hinata, Hana, Ino, Temari, and Tenten happily put them on, "that's so nice of you Naru-kun your not getting them back, these is my sleeping clothes now" Temari said.

Naruto looked at the others, "you have to promise to bring them back to my room" he said.

"We will" Kyu said. He finally gave them the shirts and pants so they can get dressed.

The older women came into the kitchen with new clothes on and sat down, "like the new object in your room Naruto" Anko said.

"What new object" Kankurou asked.

"Well we was playing poker, well and he put his winnings in a display in his closet, its like he is preserving them or something" Kurenai said.

"You wasn't supposed to see that" Naruto said.

"Don't be embarrassed its kind of cute" Tsume said.

Gaara got curious, "what did you win" he asked Naruto.

"Our clothes, we play strip poker" Anko said not missing a beat.

"Ha ha you lost your clothes to that idiot" Kankurou laughed.

"Ha ha Temari also lost her clothes to him, in fact those are Naruto's clothes she is wearing" Anko said mocking him.

Kankurou turned red, "you saw my sister naked" he yelled at Naruto.

"Well...you see.....its not like I made her play" Naruto tried to say to calm him down.

"I'm going to hurt you Naruto Uzumaki" Kankurou ready to jump across the table.

Temari then spoke up, "touch my fiancee and I will make sure we have no more make-up stealing doll playing boys in our family" she threatened.

"Its not make-up and they are not dolls, and don't try an change the subject, what are you doing playing strip poker" Kankurou asked.

"I play what I want with who I want, if I want to play a midnight game in his bed tonight I will and there is nothing you can do LITTLE brother" she said making an point to get who was the oldest and in charge across to him.

"Not to step in your little sibling fight, but you will be no midnight games in Naruto's bed before he is 14" Tsunade said.

"I know that, I just needed to get my point that I do what I want without his permission" Temari said.

"A midnight game in Naruto's bed sounds fun" Tsume commented surprising everyone.

"But your Kiba's kaasan" Sakura said.

"I know I'm also Hana's kaasan" Tsume said.

"Your old enough to be his kaasan's friend" Sakura said.

"I know that Sakura, but I have my reasons for what I'm doing" Tsume said and left it at that. Sakura looked at Hana who looked back at her with a look that said 'no more comments or questions about it' and kept quiet.

"Well it looks like I'm not the only one who will have a kid within the next few months if Tsume have her way" Ayame said.

"If I have my way, well lets not go down that road" Tsume said looking at Naruto with a smile.

The next day Naruto, Gaara, and Kankurou was walking with Itachi, "ok I'm going to train you three, I don't know how well Gaara and Kankurou was trained but I know that Naruto wasn't trained properly, the only reason he survived is because of Kyu and a few kunoichi's who would let him be by himself" Itachi said.

"What do we do first" Naruto asked.

"I'm going to train you three in taijutsu, Gaara try not to use your automatic sand shield, Naruto you already know no Kyu chakra" Itachi said.

"I'll try" Gaara said.

"Hey Gaara can't Shukaku come out his seal like Nibi and Kyu" Naruto asked.

"I don't know" Gaara replied.

4 hours later Itachi dragged the three back up to the compound that was finally finished being built. It took longer than Tsunade thought since she requested it be built the last time the was in wave before they went to Suna. Itachi dropped them on the floor in the living room in front of Shizune and Ayame and sat down, "Itachi don't handle my fiancee like that" Shizune said.

Itachi shrugged, "they shouldn't have passed out before they got back" he said.

"Itachi stop acting like that or no sex for you" Ayame said.

"Fine" Itachi said. Shizune had to use her hand to try and not laugh at him.

After Shizune healed them Tsunade took them, "time for medic and teamwork training" she told them. The walked out to the back of the compound, "get into teams" she said. Hinata, Tenten, Ino, and Temari went to Naruto. Tsunade sweatdropped, "looks like I'll have to assign teams, Gaara and Matsuri, Neji and Sakura, Temari and Ino, Tenten and Hinata, Naruto and Kankurou" she said.

"What why do I have to be on the same team with make-up boy, he might try something, I can't be to sure of his sexuality" Naruto complained.

"I want to change teams also, and I'm not gay you little punk" Kankurou yelled.

"Fine Temari your on your brothers team, Ino your on Naruto's team" Tsunade said.

"Yes I get to be with Naru-kun" Ino cheered while walking over to him sticking her tongue out at Tenten on the way for all the teasing she did back in Konoha.

Inside the compound

Hanabi was in her makeshift hospital room, looking out the window at everyone training, "I wish I could train with them" she said to herself.

"You will soon enough Hanabi, how are you feeling" Yugito asked her.

"Itchy" Hanabi said.

"It will go away as your new skin grows in, want some company" Yugito asked.

"Sure, no one has been here since Hinata was called for training, and these scrolls are boring, I can't read them for long before I fall asleep" Hanabi replied.

Yugito nodded and sat next to Hanabi looking out the window, "they take it serious don't they" she asked.

"Yes, its like a slap in the face, pointing me to a window to watch them train" Hanabi said.

"What else would you look at its the only window in the room" Yugito said.

"I know" Hanabi said.

"I'll see about getting you a wheelchair so you can get out of this room" Yugito said standing up.

"I would like that" Hanabi said looking back out the window.

A week later

Jiraiya finally arrived along with a hundred branch members, the Akimichi, Aburame, Yamanaka, Nara, Inuzuka, Sarutobi, Moegi, and Udon. As soon as they walked across the bridge Inoichi was attacked by Ino, "otousan I missed you so much" she said hugging the older blond male.

He chuckled, "I missed you to princess, how has everything been" he asked.

"Its great, can you believe Naru-kun agreed to marry me" Ino said with excitement.

"Really now, that is great" Inoichi said.

"Yea but I'm not the only one, there is a lot, Hina, Tenny, Hana, Yuugao, Yugito, Anko, Kurenai.." Inoichi stopped her.

"Princess you don't have to name everyone off, besides I think I know who all are marrying him, give or take 2 or 3 of them" he said.

"Well welcome to wave everyone, each clan will have to build their own clan house as it would be faster than having a contractor from wave do it, since they can't use jutsu's" Tsunade said.

"We can build them in a days time since our clan specialize in Doton jutsu's, but we will charge, the more elaborate and expensive material you want the more it would cost, but I will say, we are willing to give a discount of 25 percent off for all orders made within the next 30 minutes" Chouza said.

"I would like for someone to enhance my compound, its the basic brick model, very boring and hard to look at" Tsunade said.

"I already have a list of what I want our compound to look like, of course I need a place in the back to put our deer" Inoichi said.

"We need a place to put our dogs" the Inuzuka representative said.

"Ok can we get all this in writing with the name of each clan and where you want your compound placed, make sure you buy your land before you bring me the requests" Chouza said leading the Akimichi clan to look for a place to build their compound.

In Kiri

The Mizukage was listening to a report of the events happening in wave. She nodded as she listen, "do you know why they are there" she asked.

"Well there is a report that someone was banished from Konoha without motives and a lot of people didn't approve and left Konoha with him, that resulted in a few clans leaving" the jounin said.

The Mizukage nodded, "I'm going to have a look myself" she said.

"But ma'am this could be dangerous" the jounin said.

"Are you I can't protect myself" she asked.

"No ma'am I'm just saying that we don't have much information on them" he said.

"Don't let that slip up happen again or I'll kill you, now go get Ao and Choujuurou" she said.

"Yes" the jounin vanished and Ao and Choujuurou appeared into the room, "get ready we are going to wave, you each have 5 minutes to meet me at the gate, don't be late Ao or I'll kill you" the Mizukage said.

"Of course not, I wouldn't want to be killed now would I" Ao asked sarcastically.

5 minutes later both Ao and Choujuurou was at the gate, "calm down Choujuurou I choose you for this because you have skills just believe in yourself like I believe in you" the Mizukage smiled at him.

He blushed, "yes Mizukage-sama" he said.

2 days later

The Mizukage arrived in wave and looked impressed at the compounds that was built so quickly. She led her two guards through the village, no one dared stop her because she was a kage. As they walked she grabbed Naruto by the back of his jacket and lifted him off the ground to talk to him, "hey cutie who is in charge here" she asked with a smile.

"Of the country or the shinobi" Naruto asked.

"The shinobi, I could careless about the country, I have my own to look after" she said.

"Well you want Tsu-kaasan then" Naruto said.

"Take me to her" the Mizukage said.

"Ok follow me" Naruto said as she put him down. Naruto led them to the compound, "make=up boy where is my Tsu-kaasan" he asked.

"Its not make-up its war paint and I don't know where Tsunade is" Kankurou yelled. He then saw the Mizukage, "hey hello, I'm Kankurou may I ask whats your name" he asked.

The Mizukage just looked at him. Naruto jumped in between them, "you idiot stop scaring Tsu-kaasan visitors, she could be someone important and wants to be our alley and your making a bad impression on her" Naruto yelled at him much to the three amusement.

"Someone important, then why is she hanging around you, and who is she" Kankurou yelled.

"I don't know, she could be a super powerful hero of her village, or a kage or something, and I'm taking her to Tsu-kaasan idiot, not get out our way and go play with your dolls" Naruto yelled back.

"They are not dolls they are puppets" Kankurou yelled.

"Same thing, they both are made for little girls to play with" Naruto said and abruptly walked away with the three amused ninjas following. They walked into the compound, "Anko have you sen Tsu-kaasan" Naruto asked.

"She had a class to teach at the hospital, who are your friends" Anko replied.

"I don't know but she wanted to see the leader, and I suggested Tsu-kaasan" Naruto said.

Anko nodded, "anything I can help you with, Tsunade hates to be interrupted while teaching medics, she takes that serious" she said.

"Well I'm the Mizukage, and I wanted to meet our new neighbors" she replied.

"I see, I'm sure Tsunade could pause in her medic teaching, unless of course you want to meet Jiraiya while she finishes her class in the next 2 hours" Anko said.

"No thank you, I have heard of him, and quite frankly I'm not to fond of perverts" the Mizukage said.

Hinata came running into the house, "Naru-kun come play poker with us, everyone is in your room already" she said not seeing the three visitors until it was to late, "oh sorry, I'm Hinata Hyuuga, well I'm no longer a Hyuuga" she said.

"I'm the Mizukage, this is Choujuurou and that waste of breath is Ao" she said.

If I'm such a waste why did you bring me here" Ao asked.

"Stop talking Ao, I still have half a mind to kill you for what you did last year" the Mizukage replied.

"I said that was a mistake, I didn't know you was in that bathhouse" he said.

Hinata looked at him, more specifically his eye patch, "that's a transplanted eye" she stated more than asked.

"What makes you say that" Ao asked.

"You have the Byakugan how did you get it" Hinata asked ignoring his question.

"What makes you think I have the Byakugan again" Ao asked.

"I'm a Hyuuga, I have the Byakugan, I know what to look for, and your veins around you eye is a little to large for someone who doesn't have the Byakugan" she pointed out.

Naruto looked at him, "how can you tell Hina they look normal to me" he asked.

"Trust me Naru-kun he has the Byakugan" Hinata said.

"Ao stop trying to convince her otherwise she can see through your lies" the Mizukage said.

"Fine, its a prize I won against a Hyuuga years ago" he said.

Hinata looked at him for a minute long, "don't use it in our compound unless you want it removed, the painful way" she said.

"You think you could do that" Ao asked amused.

"Me probably not, in fact I'm willing to bet I can't even land a hit on you, but Kyu, Nibi, and probably Jiraiya and Tsu-kaasan can and will if they find you using it in our compound or to spy on anything in our country" Hinata warned.

"I'm familiar with Jiraiya and Tsunade, in fact Jiraiya was the last person to beat me in a fight, but Kyu and Nibi" Ao asked.

"That would be us" Kyu said walking into the house with Nibi, both had bags in their hands.

"Why aren't you two quite the cuties" Ao said.

Kyu spiked her chakra up, "stay away from me, and if I even feel your chakra rise there will be consequences" she said.

"Unless your Naruto or on his good side you are an enemy of Kyu, so I suggest you do nothing stupid while here" Nibi warned.

"If that spike was anything Ao I would suggest you stay close to the vest while here" Choujuurou said.

"Shut up Choujuurou your supposed to be on my side" Ao said.

"Sorry but I'm on the side that makes it out of here alive, and right now it looks like that is on the Mizukage side" Choujuurou said.

"That spike was nothing, not even a 100th of her true power" Nibi said.

"What impossible" Ao said.

"Do you realize who your talking to" Nibi asked.

"Not really inform me" Ao said.

"Your talking to the lady of demons Kyuubi no Kitsune and her second in command Nibi no Neko" Naruto said.

"Well then I'll just make sure to be on my best behavior" Ao said.

"You better because if you blow my talks with Tsunade I'll kill you this time" the Mizukage said.

"Well nice to meet you three" Hinata said then turned to Naruto, "are you coming to play poker" she asked.

"What you wasp laying without us" Kyu asked.

"And without me" Anko said.

"We can't just leave them here, that would be rude" Naruto said.

"I don't mind watching you play" the Mizukage said.

"We play strip poker, everyone who plays are engaged to marry Naruto" Nibi said.

"How many is there" Ao asked.

"If you must know there are 14 so far" Kyu said.

"That's a lot of women for one guy" Ao said.

Kyu shrugged, "we all have our reasons, some to spit in Konoha's face, some because they grew up his best friends, and some because they always had a crush on him, but we all love him" she said.

"And I have the most awesome kekkei genkai ever" Naruto boasted.

"Yes the Shosengan is pretty awesome but not the best ever, I think MY Byakugan is better" Hinata teased.

"Wait Konoha, the village who prides itself on having bloodlines kicked one of the oldest and most useful bloodlines out of its village why, it has to be more than him being a jinchuuriki" the Mizukage said.

"Well that and he hit their precious Uchiha a little to had when he tried to turn tail and run to Orochi-teme" Anko said.

"So they punished him for it" the Mizukage asked.

"Yup, and in the process lost the Yamanaka, Nara, Akimichi, Aburame, and Sarutobi clans" Kyu said.

"I see" the Mizukage said.

"Those elders got to big of a head and really screwed with the wrong person this time" Nibi said.

"That's why I don't have elders or a counsel, just a group trusted and proven jounin's there when I need to make a big decision to see what they think, but unfortunately Ao is part of that group, but I do have a counsel that only handles the civilian part of the village" the Mizukage said.

"That's the way it should be, the kage of a village should have all the power unless it involves the civilians" Anko said.

"Well I kept you from your game long enough, if you don't mind I would like to look around the country, I haven't been here before but from what I heard it was an up and coming trade port I may want to work out an agreement with you" the Mizukage said.

"No problem, you know where the compound is when you are ready to return, someone is always here" Anko said.

In Naruto's room

Naruto and all his future wives was sitting in his room around their class table in the middle of their hour long poker games. The girls had to make it so that they will remove their clothes but Naruto could only keep 1 item per day or they would run out of clothes to fast. As they was playing Shiroi noticed her clothes display case was unlocked, "Naru-kun you know my display case is not locked" she asked.

"It ain't" he asked.

"Nope, I'll lock it" Shiroi went over to it and looked through it, "my panties are missing from the display" she said.

Naruto panicked realizing his mistake, "don't worry I'm sure I just misplaced them when I was putting them" he said.

"Don't worry we will help you find them" Anko said._Byakugan_ Hinata said, "do you see them" Anko asked.

Hinata nodded and pointed to Naruto's bed. Shiroi walked over to it confused and moved his covers and pillow and found them tucked away roughly under there like he tried not to get busted, "Naru-kun why are they under your pillow" she asked looking at him.

Naruto just blushed. Everyone looked at him, "so you sleep with out panties" Yugito finally asked. Naruto slowly nodded, "you know that's kind of creepy" she said.

"What do you do with them while your laying in your bed smelling our aroma, do you get aroused and all hard" Anko asked wanting to tease him.

"Of course he do what other reason he have for sleeping with them" Nibi asked.

"Naru-kun have you ever masturbated" Kurenai asked out of nowhere.

Naruto shook his head no, "why not, I'm sure you will like it" Kyu asked.

"Maybe one of us should do it for him" Tsume suggested.

"Is that such a good idea" Tenten asked.

"Don't you want to know how big he is" Yuugao asked.

"Well" Tenten said and stopped.

"But we can't" Hinata said.

"Yes, you heard Tsu-kaasan and we are only 12" Ino said.

"I happen to know that Naru-kun is pretty big for someone his age, maybe Kyu did more then she is willing to admit" Hana said.

"Maybe I did" Kyu said.

"Just take your clothes off Naru-kun you have seen us all naked everyday since we came to wave, its our turn to see you naked" Yugito said.

A week later

Naruto was laying in the compound hospital room with Hanabi. At the moment Jiraiya was outside talking with Tsunade about what he found after checking Naruto for any seals. Not so surprising after Kyu told him that Naruto should be one of the tallest people his age that he found not one but five seals on Naruto, one slowed down growth, one slowed down learning ability, one to stop the maturing process, one specifically used to stop Naruto from becoming to strong, and the last one blocked anyone from trying to remove the seals by shutting down his brain and heart killing him. Jiraiya was pissed, but that was nothing compared to how angry Tsunade was at the moment. Jiraiya paced around the hall, "there is almost nothing we can do to remove them" he finally said.

"I know, and I know for a fact that the last seal was done by Hiashi" Tsunade said.

"How do you know" Jiraiya asked.

"Its a version of the caged bird seal but used for prisoners, they used them during the last shinobi war" Tsunade said.

"What will we do, if we try and remove it he might die" Jiraiya said.

"I know, but I have an idea, go get Hinata while I do some research" Tsunade said walking off to her room.

Hinata and Jiraiya walked into the hospital room, "we need to wait for Tsunade to come back to see why she needs you" Jiraiya said.

"Is Naru-kun ok" Hinata asked.

"Physically yea just sleep, but he have seals on him that is stopping him from growing" Jiraiya said.

"How did they get on him" Hinata asked.

"You will know everything soon enough" Jiraiya said and sat down to wait for Tsunade.

2 hours later

Tsunade finally came into the room with a bunch of scrolls in one arm and reading another, "Tsunade what took you so long" Jiraiya asked when she walked in.

"We can't remove any seals but we can reverse them" Tsunade said.

"How" Jiraiya asked.

"It need to be someone with the blood of Hiashi to do it though, which is why Hinata is here" Tsunade said.

"How will that work" Jiraiya asked.

"Well you need to make a seal that will counter all the ones that is on him now, once you do that you need to teach Hinata how to do the seal so she can create the seal in Naruto's blood right next to the seal that is n him now, if it is done right the new seal should cancel out the old one making him grow how he was supposed to" Tsunade said.

"Its risky but worth a try" Jiraiya said.

"What are you talking about" asked a confused Hinata.

"Well Naruto has a few seals on him to stop his growth, stop him from learning things the way she is supposed to, stop his maturing process, stop him from becoming to strong, and the last one prevents us from removing it without killing him" Tsunade said.

"Who would put those on Naru-kun" asked a shocked Hinata.

"Danzo, Kakashi, and Hiashi" Jiraiya said.

"What do I have to do" Hinata asked.

"You have to put a seal on him, that if done right will cancel the affects of the other seals and if done wrong will kill him" Jiraiya said.

"What why do I have to do it" Hinata asked afraid that she would do something wrong.

"Because your Hiashi's daughter it has to be either you or Hanabi, and since she can barely move without pain that leaves you" Tsunade said.

"What will happen if we don't put this seal on him" Hinata asked.

"He will always be an short, non-mature, idiot who can never be above chuunin level unless he uses Kyu chakra which will kill him anyway" Tsunade said.

"Can I at least have time to learn about seals" Hinata asked.

"Of course, I'm going to teach everyone who wants to learn about sealing including Naruto, we will do this sealing in 2 months that should give you enough time to learn enough about sealing that you are confident in your abilities, and let me make sure the seal is perfect" Jiraiya said.

"You can't tell anyone about this until after we put the seal on Naruto" Tsunade said.

2 months later

Over the last 2 months Jiraiya taught Matsuri and all the teens except Hana and Shiroi sealing. He also went over his seal for Naruto multiple times perfecting and redoing it as to make sure there was no flaws in this seal. Hinata was standing in the hospital room with a sleeping Naruto face down on the bed. She looked over out the window and saw Hanabi being conditioned by Yugito so she can get back to training and smiled. Jiraiya walked into the room with Tsunade, "Hinata are your ready" he asked.

"No I'm to scared" she replied.

"Good, now study the seal, you have 5 minutes before Tsunade make the cut on the back of his neck opening the skin next to the other seal, I don't need to tell you how important it is that you make the seal exactly like it is" Jiraiya said.

Hinata took the scroll from Jiraiya and looked at it with her Byakugan active so she could see every part of the seal. She studied it for 5 minutes, "I think I'm ready" she said.

"Ok" Tsunade made the required cut on his neck.

Hinata walked over and grabbed the sealing ink and pen from Jiraiya. She sat the seal down so she could look at it while she made the seal on Naruto. Hinata was able to see the small seal already on him and felt bad knowing that it was put there by her otousan, well she was going to correct that now. She slowly dipped the pen into the ink and brought it to Naruto's neck. She worked slow, slower than Jiraiya thought was necessary. Tsunade understood why she was going so slow, this is a live and death situation. 30 minutes later Hinata finished the new seal and went through some hand signs, _Fuuin jutsu: canceling sealing no jutsu_ the new seal glowed and white while the old one glowed black. Once they both stop glowing they was a dull gray color, "done" she said.

Jiraiya walked up and looked at the two seals, "looks fine to me we will have to wait to see if it worked" he said.

Tsunade checked Naruto's heart and brain waves and smiled, "at least you didn't kill him, you did all you could now its up to the design of the seal and if it don't work its Jiraiya's fault" she said with a smile.

"I never want to do anything like that again" Hinata said.

"Well good thing you don't have to I checked all the Hyuuga's and none have any seals they shouldn't have" Jiraiya said.

"Any way to remove the cage bird seal" Tsunade asked.

"Not completely, but I can alter it so it don't work except for only Hinata and Hanabi" Jiraiya said.

"That's the best we can do for them then do it" Tsunade said.

"You don't need me for that do you" Hinata asked.

"No" Jiraiya said.

"Good" Hinata then fell on the bed almost out of chakra.

"How much chakra did that seal use" Tsunade asked.

"It needed enough to completely close off the old seal which had quite a bit of chakra in it, I sent some of my chakra to her while she was doing it" Jiraiya said.

In Kyu's room

Kyu and Nibi was sitting in her room talking when she felt the seal being put on Naruto, "what was that" Kyu asked.

"What" Nibi asked confused.

"I felt a seal being put on Naru-kun" Kyu said.

"Who would put a seal on Naru-kun" Nibi asked.

"I don't know, I'm going to check it out" she then vanished in a swirl of fire. Kyu arrived at her cage and saw Naruto laying on the floor unconscious and picked him up. She took him to her bed and laid him down and went to look around his body. She arrived at the new seal and reached out to touch it. She looked at the seal and the one next to it and smiled, "that's what that seal I felt was, well Naru-kun your going to be in a lot of pain for the next few hours while I get you to your right size" she said out loud.

With Anko and Tenten

The two kunoichi's was running across fire country, they heard about a creature causing panic in a town between fire country and river country and Anko wanted to be there before Konoha got there. She knew pushing the young kunoichi to travel so far before having a break was a bit much but in the long run it would pay off, besides they was so close that they couldn't stop now. Tenten was using every ounce of her chakra to keep up with the older kunoichi and she was running out fast. She knew Anko wouldn't stop until she fell flat on her face and could move, Tenten just wished they reached their destination before that happened, she had been trying so hard to prove to Anko that she was a good kunoichi and friend dropping now would not help her to prove herself to the hard to impress kunoichi. It did bug Tenten that Anko treated her almost like she did Sakura and couldn't understand why, she never did anything to the snake mistress, hell she even look up to her for inspiration and guidance, Anko has been her idol since she saw her fight a few years ago and only Tsunade got more respect from Tenten. The 14 year old was getting frustrated by her, she only came to prove that she was a capable kunoichi to Anko since she was the only one who, in Tenten's mind didn't think she was. Tenten didn't even have enough time to stop to pop a chakra pill. She was starting to think Anko was doing this to her on purpose.

They just crossed into a small town just outside fire country and Anko stopped for the first time in hours. Tenten almost fell over when she stopped. She forced herself to stay standing. Anko looked around, "take 10 to catch your breath then start to look for any sign the creature" she said and walked off.

Tenten have never been this frustrated by anyone in her life and started to wonder if Anko even liked her. Tenten sat down on the ground and looked up at the sky. After a few seconds she closed her eyes and slowly breathed trying to regain her lost chakra without taking a chakra pill. Ten minutes later Tenten sighed and tossed a chakra pill into the air and waited for it to land in her waiting mouth. When it never did she opened her eyes and saw that she was surrounded by a group of 4 ninjas from what looked like sound. She blinked and grabbed another pill while getting up and placed it into her mouth, "you have 5 seconds to tell me why I shouldn't kill you" she said.

Who she guessed was the leader smirked, "that wont be happening, Orochimaru-sama needs you" she said.

"And I need some sake, so whats your point" Tenten said.

"Your coming with us" she said.

"I'll get back to you on that, I'm busy at the moment" she said.

"You have no choice" she said and Tenten was attacked by the two behind her. Tenten pulled out a kunai and attacked the one in front of her t the exact same time. Before Tenten reached her the last person jumped in front of Tenten with a kunai in hand. Without stopping Tenten swung her kunai with all her strength and knocked the kunai out the shinobi's hand. The other two reached her and grabbed her arms holding her in place. Tenten squirmed and kicked trying to get free.

"You three hold her down while I sedate her" the leader said. The shinobi went behind her and tied both her legs together and held her head still. The leader walked up to her and out a needle and put it to her neck when Tenten smirked, "what are you smiling for" she asked.

"You think you have me beat" she asked.

"You can't move, once I sedate you then your going to be out like a light for hours" she said.

Tenten smirked and made a hand sign with her left hand, _Shikotsu Myaku: death rain_ she said. The ninjas looked surprised, then they all had multiple bones sticking out of their bodies. Tenten rubbed her arms, "I hate doing that I'm still not use to the pain it causes for the bones to rip out of my skin that fast" she said to herself. She then started to check them for anything she could use or give to Anko for information.

Anko walked up behind her, "impressive display, although I'm rather disappointed you let them sneak up on you, then get you in a position that you had to use a jutsu that you can't take the pain from, your better than this display your putting on panda" she said.

"Why, why are you always so hard on me I look up to you, I want to be like you yes I know Tsunade is my first idol but your the kunoichi I went to for help, your the one that inspired me to continue when everyone told me I would never be good as only a weapons mistress, what did I do to deserve this treatment your giving me" Tenten shouted not being able to take it anymore, she needed to know why and needed to know now.

Anko looked at her with an unimpressed look and turned to walk away, "I found our target, finish searching them and catch up, I expect you at the area in 5 minutes, you can't miss it because I will be fighting a giant lizard" she said then poofed away.

"Dammit, what did I do to her" Tenten yelled. She then slammed her fist on the ground, "she didn't even have the respect for me to come herself, if I send a clone to her I would be going through hell for the disrespect" she yelled.

Tenten found Anko within 5 minutes and was in awe at her idol. Anko was a blur of fast swinging blue. Tenten could only keep up with the movements of the bright blue weapon. Anko dodged the tail of the lizard and went back on the attack, "what the hell are you standing around for panda" she yelled. Tenten pulled out two kunai's and ran at the lizard, 'she don't even call me by my name' she thought. Tenten was on top of its head trying to stick to it while stab it, "don't get on its head, dammit panda think why would anything let you stand on its head and kill it" Anko shouted while she caught the girl when she was flung off the lizard.

"Sorry I was just trying to help" Tenten almost yelled at Anko.

"Don't be sorry and don't try and help, I would expect Naruto to try something like that not you" Anko then ran off towards the lizard again leaving Tenten. Tenten ran to the other side of the lizard and started to attack it using kunai's and her element. After figuring they would have no effect she pulled out a bone sword and pushed her element through it, although it was still hard to push it through the bone it was easier than it was a month ago. She swung at the lizard and the Raiton arched and went on the other side of the lizard, "dammit panda watch it, your not the only one fighting this thing" Anko yelled right before she hit the lizard with a Katon jutsu.

Tenten rolled under the lizard and stabbed at its stomach. Her foot kicked something tripping her, "whats this" she asked.

"I don't know kind of in the middle of a fight right now panda" Anko said.

Tenten opened it up, "its a summoning scroll" Tenten said.

"Well what the hell you want an invitation sign the damn thing so we can get back" Anko yelled at her.

Tenten signed the contract and the lizard poofed away. Anko laid on the ground out of breath, "you know a thank you would be nice" Tenten said.

Anko looked at her with a blank expression, "so would someone not acting like Naruto I expected more much more" she then laid her head back down and looked at the moon.

Tenten had just about had enough of Anko's unfair treatment of her and she was going to get answers, even if she had to beat them out of Anko. Before Anko could react Tenten was straddled on her and holding her hands above her head, "now you look here Anko, I don't know what the hell your problem is with me but ever since I been here all you have been doing is giving me hell and criticizing everything I do and I want to know why and I want to why now" she said.

Anko smirked and reversed their position, "before you demand anything you need to learn 2 things, 1 make sure your stronger than the person your demanding shit from, and 2 make sure that person is not me" she said.

"Answer my damn question" Tenten yelled trying to wiggle out of her grip.

"You want to know why fine I'll tell you, ever since you been with us you have been relying on everyone but yourself, you act like since your closest to Naruto than any of us it gives you special treatment and quite frankly I'm fucking tired of it, I know how fucking skilled you are, I know how much you look up to me, but out of everyone your age your the only one who don't fight when you get the chance, you always step back waiting to be protected, your not in Konoha, your bot protected by a big fancy wall and nice sounding laws, your out in the open where you can be attacked at any minute, everyone besides Naruto is a rouge ninja and Konoha, Suna, and Kumo can send hunter nin's after us at any given moment hell Suna already did, time for you to start acting like a kunoichi and not that pink haired bitch that's in out group" Anko said looking in Tenten's eyes. Once it looked like it sunk in let her arms go, "I bet you thought I would be there to protect you when those sound nin's surrounded you didn't you" she asked.

Tenten hesitated before she answered, "no" she finally said.

"Bullshit I saw the entire thing, I saw you look around for me as you stood up, you can't lie to me Tenten, and until you change your act I'm going to continue to treat you like shit because that's how your acting" Anko said getting off the newly turned 15 year old and started to walk away.

Tenten watched her walk away thinking over what she said. Tenten herself knew it was true but didn't want to admit it, 'dammit why is the truth always so hard to hear' she thought. She looked at where Anko was watching the moon while tears rolled down her face, "why was she the one to tell me, I can handle it from anyone else but not my first ever sensei, friend, sister, and crush" she said to herself. She slowly got up and approached Anko and wrapped her arms around her waist and buried her face in her back while crying. Anko just continued to look at the moon with her hands behind her head. Once Tenten stopped crying she rubbed her face on Anko's back, "I'm sorry Anko, I will act like a kunoichi I wont need to be protected again" she said.

"That isn't want I'm telling you, we are a family we protect each other, but you can't wait to be protected" Anko said.

"I know, I was just so use to you protecting me when I was younger, then when I was put on my genin team Gai always protected me and let me be a support for the rest of the team" Tenten said.

"I know its hard to hear and harder to break the habit, but your one of the strongest your age and you need to step up and push the others to be stronger, especially Hinata since she looks up to you so much" Anko said.

"Ok Anko I will" Tenten said.

"Don't tell me, just do it" Anko said.

Tenten walked around Anko and buried her face in Anko's chest, "you know you was my first ever crush, I always thought it was wrong to crush on another kunoichi but it would go away" she said. Anko just rubbed Tenten's back while they hugged. Eventually Anko laid down and pulled Tenten on top of her while the 15 year old dozed off.


	8. Chapter 8

Where did the Hokage go

(this is my version of Perfect Lionhearts challenge I did it because my friend asked me to. Please r&r)

_AN: sorry it took so long to get this chapter out, well anyway on with the story..._

Chapter 8

The Mizukage Ao and Choujuurou arrived back in wave and saw Naruto run pass them. The Mizukage reached out and grabbed him, "hold on cutie" she said. She looked him over, "did you have a growth spurt" she asked.

Naruto looked at himself, "I guess I did, I never pay it any attention" he said.

"Well you are noticeable taller, now why don't you led us to Tsunade" she asked.

"Sure Mizukage-sama follow me" Naruto said.

"See Ao why can't you be like him, sweet and polite" the Mizukage said.

"Yea I can just see myself polite and sweet" Ao said.

"Naruto what kind of katana is that, can I see it if you don't mind" Choujuurou asked.

"Sure and its actually one of Kyu's tails in katana form its always on fire when its out of its sheaf but it also allows me to use the final stage of my bloodline through it" Naruto said.

"What exactly does your bloodline do cutie, you never told me last time I was here" the Mizukage asked.

"Well its called the Shosengan and it is a 2 part bloodline, one part is the cursed blood which is the original bloodline, the second part is the doujutsu Shosengan which is where the name comes from, it is a green eye with 4 blue commas each come allow a different ability, the first comma gives perfect night-vision, the second gives infrared vision, the third gives ultraviolet vision, and the last is different for each person who has it" Naruto said.

"I see and if I remember correctly the cursed blood is a bloodline that makes it almost impossible for you to be seriously hurt as long as you have chakra to use it right" the Mizukage asked.

"Correct" Naruto said.

"Very useful" the Mizukage said.

"Here is your katana" Choujuurou said handing Naruto his weapon. Naruto connected it back to his left hip. As they walked they was surrounded by some ninja, "who the hell are you" Naruto demanded.

"We are here to kill you Naruto Uzumaki son of Kushina Uzumaki and last holder of the Shosengan" one of the ninja said.

"Really who sent you, Orochi-teme or Konoha" Naruto asked.

"That don't matter, just know your going to die" the nin said.

"Mizukage-sama please stand aside we have no desire to fight you or your guards" another nin said.

"Kill him but don't touch the Mizukage or her guards, as long as we don't attack them by international laws they cant attack us" another nin said.

Naruto bit his thumb, _summoning no jutsu_ he yelled and summoned Gamakichi, "find help" he told the toad.

Right niisan the toad hopped off.

Naruto drew his katana, "lets go" he said and attacked them with his Shosengan active.

"Stay back I'll handle this" one of the nin's said.

He attacked Naruto with his own katana in his hand and they exchanged blows. Naruto was using his speed and ability to switch his elements to get hits on his opponent but the nin was still able to land more hits. Naruto jumped back, "your going down" he charged chakra, _Fuuton: Rasenshuriken _Naruto stood there with his giant wind enhanced Resengan, "prepare to die" Naruto said.

"Like I'm going to let you hit me with that, I know the reports on you, you need to physically hit me with that for it to work"the nin said.

"You shouldn't believe everything you read" Naruto said as he deactivated his doujutsu, "I'm not only a kick ass shinobi I'm also the youngest sage in the last 100 years" he said.

"Sage, whats so great about that" the nin asked confused.

Naruto smirked, "this" he then pulled his arm back and launched his attack at the nin surprising everyone there.

"Holy shit he threw that damn thing" yelled one of the nin's.

"Not only that but I can also do this" Naruto poured more chakra into the Rasenshuriken and it expanded hitting 3 of the unexpected nin's completely destroying them, "whose next" Naruto asked out of breath.

"Looks like you only can do that jutsu once" one of the last 7 nin's said.

Naruto pulled out his katana, "you forget, your on my home field I'm never alone" he said.

"Yea it looks like your alone to me" the nin said.

"Your looking in the wrong places" Naruto said then pointed to the sky. Shiroi, Temari, Tenten, Hinata, Ino, and Hana came out the sky with all with some type of weapon, "told you I'm never alone, ever" Naruto repeated.

Naruto than started to glow red and a person started to form from the chakra around him, when it stopped Kyu was standing next to him, "you dare attack my host, you have 3 seconds before I unleash these kunoichi's on you" she said. The nin's just looked at her, "kill them" Kyu said. The seven kunoichi's all attacked the nin's with great speed and power and skill, easily disarming and killing them, "Hina wait don't kill that one" Kyu said.

Hinata stopped her sword at his neck and looked at Kyu, "OK what do I do with him" she asked.

"We need information from him, where is Anko" Kyu asked.

"Still on her mission" Naruto said.

"I see, well we have to use my method" Kyu walked up to him, "will you tell me why you are here and attacking Naruto" she asked.

The nin spit in her face, "I wont tell you anything" he said.

Kyu wiped her face off with her shirt and backhanded him sending him into a building that was across the road. She slowly walked up to him and pulled the nin off the wall by his hair, _demonic jutsu: immortal flames_ she said. The nin started to scream as his hair caught fire, "you have one more chance" she said.

"Nothing you can do will get me to talk" he said through his screams.

Kyu waved her hand and a flaming tail appeared in it, "your choice" she said. She then put the katana on his genitals and pressed it there hard so they burned, the pain took the nin's mind off his burning hair but put it on his burning genitals which wasn't no better. She then brought out another burning katana and forced it down his throat.

"K-Kyu" Naruto said.

She looked at him, "what" she asked.

"Can you just kill him" he asked.

"Fine" she said. She then touched the katana that was forced down his throat and it erupted in a larger flame burning him from the inside out.

"Now ain't you glad I protected you from her last time we was here" the Mizukage asked Ao.

"I don't know who is worse with their enemies her or you" Ao said.

"Just know I was taking it easy because they was here, if I would have caught them outside the village by myself they would have begged me to kill them" Kyu said.

Nibi came up to them, "what happened here" she asked looking around.

"Nothing Nibi" Kyu said sweetly with a smile.

Nibi looked at her, "what did you do Kyu" she asked.

"What makes you think I did something" Kyu asked.

Nibi pointed, "he is burned from the inside out, with extra attention to his genitals, and your katana is still in his throat" she said.

"Crap, busted" Kyu said.

"Kyu you promised you wouldn't do that again" Nibi said.

"Well they woke me from my nap" Kyu defended.

Nibi shook her head, "your like a spoiled child sometimes" she said. Kyu just stuck her tongue out at her.

"Anyway, what brings you three back here" Kyu asked the Mizukage.

"Well I just couldn't stay away from this cutie" the Mizukage teased pinching Naruto's cheeks, "seriously though I am here about the trade route me and Tsunade talked about last time I was here, I brought Ao because I don't trust him alone in any village without me and Choujuurou because he likes that one pink haired girl and I can't be with Ao by myself or I'll end up killing him" she said.

"If you hate me so much why not let me become a hunter nin like I suggested" Ao asked.

"Yea right, last time I let you do something by yourself you came back with a Hyuuga eye implanted in your head, you have no idea how much talks it took not to go to war with Konoha over that" the Mizukage said.

"You stole the Byakugan" Hinata asked.

"No, I honestly won it in a fight" Ao said.

"I doubt that" Hinata said.

"It don't matter, the same rules apply as last time you was here, break them and we break you" Kyu said.

"I must be irresistible all beautiful women wants to hit on me" Ao said sarcastically.

"Don't flatter yourself, Naruto is more man that you can ever be and I'm willing to bet he is bigger also" Kyu said.

"Put on that he is a jinchuuriki and his stamina is out of this world" Nibi said.

"If Tsume screaming last night was anything then he knows how to use his size and stamina" Shiroi said.

Naruto was steadily blushing harder. The Mizukage looked at him, "I might think about giving you a go" she said.

"This coming from the same lady who has sworn never to have sex again" Ao asked.

"What jealous that I'm thinking about some half your age" the Mizukage asked.

"Can we stop talking about this" Naruto finally asked.

"Why Naruto-kun getting a little stiff" Hinata teased.

"I express my right not to answer that question" Naruto said.

"And your pants express their right to answer it for you" Hana said pointing to his pants.

"As amusing as it is to watch my son be teased, I'm sure there is a better place to tease him than out in public" Tsunade asked walking up with her ever present Hokage's hat she took from Konoha.

"I guess, lets go to the compound" Kyu said and she and Nibi grabbed Naruto's arms.

"Now Mizukage you are here about the trade route" Tsunade asked.

"That and Choujuurou wouldn't stop talking about some pink haired kunoichi" the Mizukage said.

"Oh you mean Sakura she is at the hospital right now, you can go see her is you want" Tsunade said.

Choujuurou nodded and ran off, "must really like her usually only I can get him to move that fast" the Mizukage said.

"Is someone getting jealous" Ao asked.

"Go do something with yourself" the Mizukage said and walked away with Tsunade.

At the Uzumaki

Everyone walked in the compound with Kyu and Nibi still pulling Naruto by his arm and saw Tsume sitting on the couch, "hey everyone, I have some thing to tell you" she said.

"You mean besides your having another daughter" Nibi asked.

Tsume looked at her shocked, "how do you know I'm having a baby, and a daughter at that" she asked.

Nibi shrugged, "I am a demon I can smell it" she said.

"I see, well that's not what I wanted to say" Tsume said.

"What" Kyu asked.

"Well when I woke up this morning I, well look" Tsume took off the coat she was wearing and a brown tail was swinging behind her then she adjusted her hair to show her brown fluffy ears now on top of her head.

"Kaasan you have a tail" Hana yelled.

"I know that Hana, but I don't know how I got it" Tsume said.

"I do" Kyu said. Everyone but Nibi looked at her, "well I decided that since I'm the reason that Naru grew up without his parents I should do something to make up for it, so I gave him another bloodline, a Kitsune bloodline, basically you get Kitsune ears and a tail, a chakra boost, and regeneration abilities" she told them.

"So..." Tsume said.

Kyu rolled her eyes, "the tail is like a weapon, whatever you want it to do it will do, just like you see me doing with my tails your work the same way, of course you only have one so your limited, the ears work as my ears do and hear everything, it takes awhile but eventually you will get use to it and learn to block out things you don't want to hear and focus in on things you do want to hear" she said.

"OK so how did I get them and why don't Naruto have them" Tsume asked.

"Well you got them because you had sex with Naru and he will get his soon, its adjusting to his cursed blood so it don't try and destroy it" Kyu said.

"So when we have sex with Naru-kun we get them" Hana asked while she rubbed Tsume's tail to see how soft it was.

"Hey Hana not so hard" Tsume said as her tail snatched out of Hana's hands.

"Sorry I didn't know it was so sensitive" Hana said.

"Don't worry, I just have to get use o having it" Tsume told her daughter.

"I want one, oh can I get it in light purple" Hinata asked.

"I want one also, but in white" Shiroi said.

"Yes, you all will eventually get one, all you need to do is have sex with Naru, and they will be whatever color is your favorite color" Kyu said.

""What about other jinchuuriki" Nibi asked thinking about Yugito.

"Well Yugito will get one also, if you didn't already give her one" Kyu said.

"I think I will" Nibi said.

"How about every other lady Naruto have get mine and the others get yours this way we have an equal amount of Kitsune and Neko tails" Kyu asked.

"OK, but I'll need to have sex with him to pass it into his body" Nibi said.

"How will that affect Naruto though" Ino asked.

"Well Naruto will get a Kitsune tail and Neko tail and ear, he will basically be half Kitsune half Neko" Kyu said.

"Oh just so you know, you all will have either Kitsune or Neko vision depending on which you get, the only difference is with Kitsune your eye will look like Kyu's eye" they looked at Kyu's eyes and saw it had a red slash in it, "the other will look like my eye" Nibi said. They looked at her eye and hers had a purple slash in it.

"Of course this wont affect your current doujutsu or the doujutsu you get from Naru it enhances the vision" Kyu said.

"Anything else, what about us who don't have a doujutsu" Tsume asked.

"Well your eye stay the same just a slight change in looks, but you still get the enhanced vision just by added chakra to your eye" Kyu said.

"So its a doujutsu" Tsume asked.

"No, its not a doujutsu, your eye will have enhanced vision, what she means is that by adding chakra to your eyes you can enhance your vision even more, and it gives you limited night-vision, but not the ability to completely see in the dark like the Shosengan gives Naru" Nibi explained.

"I see this is a lot to take in" Tsume said.

"Yea, well it will sink in eventually, now lets go Naru we have a Neko bloodline to put in you" Nibi said.

Yugito came in just as Nibi led Naruto of towards her room holding a scroll, "did I miss something" she asked.

"Yes, a lot" Hana said then filled her in on everything.

Yugito took a minute to let the information sink in then nodded, "well I guess Nibi will have him busy for awhile, so anyone wants to go on this mission in Naru place, it needs 3 people and I already am going" she asked.

"I'll go" Hinata said.

"I will also" Shiroi said.

"Right, well we have a mission in Kumo, they want us to come talk about joining them, apparently they are giving up on trying to force us" Yugito said.

"Kumo" Hinata said.

"Don't worry Hinata I'm with you so nothing will happen and if I need to I can always contact Nibi and bring her to join us" Yugito told her.

"And don't forget I'm coming also" Shiroi said.

"Besides you haven't had to use your new Byakugan" Kyu said.

"I know but I'm still nervous about going to Kumo I don't have a good history with them" Hinata said.

"You know you don't have to go, we wont think any different if your not ready to face Kumo yet" Shiroi said.

"No I want to go" Hinata said.

"If you want we can hold of on the mission until you later today so you can get whatever bloodline your going to get from Naru" Yugito offered.

"OK, this will also let me make sure I have everything, and I'm fully prepared" Hinata said.

"Good, so we leave just after dinner" Yugito said.

"Fine with me" Shiroi said.

Moegi and Hanabi came running into the house and stopped cold looking at Tsume with wide eyes, "I want a tail and ears" they yelled while running to Tsume and rubbing and petting her tail.

"I now know how Kuro feels when I take him to the park" Tsume said.

Finally you get to feel what its like to be petted Kuro said to Tsume.

"Shut up Kuro and Hana don't even think about laughing" Tsume said annoyed.

Hana burst out laughing while Kuro, Kirei, Cho, and Rowena made barking noises as if laughing while wagging their tails. Hanabi and Moegi continued to rub Tsume tail, "how did you get a tail can we get one" Moegi asked.

"Um, well we will have to wait and see" Tsume said.

"I would recommend everyone wear a coat over their tail and their mask over their ears" Kyu said.

"Am I really pregnant" Tsume asked Kyu.

Kyu looked at her stomach, "yup, your definitely having a baby girl in a few months, since it has my youko in it you might only be 6 months pregnant before you give birth since demon pregnancy are faster than humans" she said.

Tsume nodded, "that's why it hurts so much" she asked.

"Could be, I have never had a baby so I wouldn't know what your talking about" Kyu said.

"Well are you going to have one" Hinata asked.

"I don't know" Kyu said.

"You should, I think you deserve to have a family, it has to be lonely living so long and not having a family" Hinata said.

"Well, you all will eventually live longer than you would without this bloodline, I'm not sure how long but I would guess at least 500 extra years if your not killed and your my family" Kyu said.

"Still you should, having Hana and Kiba has made my life more enjoyable, I'm sure the same will happen to you" Tsume said.

"Yes I'm finally free, its time to devour some humans and make everyone bow at my feet in fear" a dark voice roared through the house.

They looked at the back door and saw Gaara being helped into the house as fast as possible by Kankurou, "run he is going to kill us" Kankurou yelled.

"Yes run fear the great Shukaku the strongest demon of them all" he roared again following them in the house with a tail katana in one hand and forming sand around the other.

Every ones but Kyu's eyes went wide, "what do we do" Hanabi asked terrified.

"We wont let him kill us without a fight" Hinata said as she activated her Byakugan and Shiroi activated her Sharingan.

"You puny human women will have no affect on me" Shukaku roared.

Kyu walked over to the plants and grabbed the spray bottle that is used to water them and walked to Shukaku, "bad Shukaku" she said spraying him in the face with the water.

Everyone sweat-dropped and face-faulted, "are you serious Kyu" Temari asked.

"What" Kyu asked innocently.

"How dare you spray me the great Shukaku with water" he roared.

"Shut up Shukaku and sit" Kyu said spraying him with water again.

"Why you....." Shukaku was interrupted.

"I said sit boy" Kyu said spraying him with water again.

"How dare you" Shukaku said.

"I said SIT" Kyu said spraying Shukaku with a demonic Suiton jutsu she learned from Nibi.

"Ky-Kyuubi" Shukaku asked nervously.

"SIT NOW" Kyu said losing her patients with him.

"Sorry" Shukaku said sitting down not wanting her angry.

"Um, what just happened" Moegi asked confused.

"Well Shukaku is my otouto" Kyu said.

"WHAT YOUR THEO LDER SISTER OF SHUKAKU" they all yelled.

"You don't have to yell at me" Kyu said.

"Who is the cutie" Shukaku asked looking at Shiroi.

Kyu sprayed him with the water again, "all the women in this room is off limits" she said.

"What why" Shukaku whined.

"I said so now stop questioning me and how did you get out of your seal" Kyu asked.

Shukaku shrugged, "not sure really, I guess it happened when Gaara tried to access to much of my chakra" he said.

Nibi came running into the living room only covered by a large towel, "whats going on I heard a lot of yelling and felt a spike in chakra" she asked.

Everyone looked at her, "everything is under control Nibi, Shukaku just got out his seal" Kyu said.

"Oh I thought something important was happening" Nibi said.

"I am important" Shukaku said.

Nibi looked at him, "rrrrrright" she said and turned to leave.

Shukaku started to say something and stopped and sniffed the air, "hey your aroused, can I join" he asked Nibi.

_Demonic jutsu: Suiton boiling air_ Nibi said. The air and water around Shukaku started to boil immediately and said demon was burned to the point that he looked dead.

2 minutes later Shukaku was back to normal, "that fucking burn you know" he yelled at the spot that Nibi was.

"She left 2 minutes ago" Kyu told him.

"She will be mine one day" Shukaku said.

"Give it up, when will you realize she don't like you, besides she is with Naruto right now and will probably be with him the rest of the day" Kyu said.

"I'll just have to eliminate this Naruto person" Shukaku said.

"Shukaku if you touch Naruto I will kill you" Kyu said.

Shukaku looked at his older sister, "what who is he to you" he asked.

"Don't worry, just know people or demons who hurt him die, very painfully" Kyu said in a low voice.

Shukaku gulped, "right, I'll just go, um....train Gaara lets go Gaara" he said and ran out the house.

4 hours later

Hinata looked at the clock and saw she only had an hour until dinner and sighed, Nibi was still in the room with Naruto. She slowly knocked on the door. Nibi stuck her head out the room, "what Hina" she asked.

"Well I have a mission in Kumo after dinner and I'm nervous so I was wondering if you would let me..." she stopped nervously.

"So you want to have sex with Naru before lunch in hopes you will get the bloodline by the time you leave" Nibi guessed. Hinata nodded, "come in, you should have said something earlier" Nibi said letting her in. "Naru Hina have a mission and wants to get her bloodline before she leaves" Nibi said.

"OK" Naruto said.

45 minutes later

Hinata slowly walked out the room to get ready for dinner. She stumbled past Yugito and almost fell, luckily the older kunoichi heard her and caught her before she hit the ground, "Hina are you OK" she asked.

"Nibi said it will take about 30 minutes while my tail and ears grow, during which time I will have trouble moving" Hinata explained.

"I see, where was you headed right now" Yugito asked.

"To shower for dinner" Hinata said.

"Right, I'll help you t o your bath,just call me when your done" Yugito said and helped her into her room.

Yugito and Hinata arrived at dinner just before Naruto and Nibi. They sat down and looked around, "where is Tsu-kaasan" Naruto asked.

"Don't know I haven't seen her since earlier" Kyu said.

There was a knock on the door, "coming" Naruto said. He ran to the door, "hey Choujuurou, where is Ao and the Mizukage" Naruto asked.

"Don't know I was with Sakura-chan all day, I figured they would be here" Choujuurou said.

"Oh so are you two dating" Naruto asked.

"Well we are just getting to know each other" Choujuurou said.

"Oh well...." Naruto stopped and looked pass Choujuurou, "is that Ao" he asked.

Choujuurou looked where Naruto was pointing, "yes why is he with so many girls, is he drunk" he asked.

"I don't know, Kyu" Naruto called.

"What Naru" Kyu called back.

"You might want to come look at what Ao is doing" Naruto called.

Everyone came from the table, Yugito helping Hinata, "what is he doing" Kyu asked walking to the door.

They looked out, "is he drunk" Nibi asked smelling the sake from the door.

"I think he is, I can never mistake the smell of smell good sake" Shukaku said.

"Why did we leave him alone" Kyu asked walking out to him, "Ao" she said once she got to him.

"Hey another cutie for me, join the group" Ao slurred.

"Ao what did I tell you about behaving while your here" Kyu asked.

Ao smiled and reached out to touch Kyu's face, "why is such a beauty being so mean to poor Ao" he slurred.

"Remove your hand from me now or you will be missing a hand" Kyu threatened.

"Whats wrong cutie" Ao slurred and his hand slipped to her breast. As soon as that happened Kyu had a flaming katana in her hand and removed his arm from the elbow, "ahhhhhhh" Ao screamed out sobering up immediately from the pain.

"I told you to behave yourself, I was willing to let you off after you got drunk but you had to touch me" she raised her katana and brought it down just before it touched his neck, "next time you do ANYTHING while here I will kill you" she said and walked away.

Tsunade and the Mizukage walked up laughing until the looked at Ao, "what happened" the Mizukage asked.

"Kyu, I'm guessing" Tsunade said.

"Well as long as he don't bleed to death and I'm sure he got what he deserved" the Mizukage said.

"Why go Tsume and Hinata have tails" Tsunade asked.

"They had sex with Naru, its a bloodline me and Kyu gave him, everyone who has sex with him gets either a Neko tail and ears or Kitsune tail and ears" Nibi said.

"They also get a few extra things, and the stronger they get the more tails they get, up to 5 for them all, Tsume should have more tails by tomorrow, Hina will get more as she gets stronger, each tail represents how strong they are" Kyu said.

"But the fifth tail is the hardest to get as you have to be well balanced and complete sage training, but I would recommend just getting four and focusing on what your good in, no need to change your style for an extra tail" Nibi said.

"Cute tails and ears, plus this cutie maybe I should sign up" the Mizukage said patting Naruto on the head.

"They wont let us get one" Hanabi and Moegi whined.

"Your to young" the Mizukage said.

"Hello is anyone going to stop my bleeding please" Ao said.

"I guess I should stop that, Kyu can I have his arm back to attach it" Tsunade asked.

Kyu looked at the arm in her hand and back at Ao, "fine but next time I'm keeping it" she said.

"What will you do with a arm" the Mizukage asked.

"Stuff it and hang it, the same you would do with a head if you had one" Kyu said.

"Where is Jiraiya, I need him to carry him into our private hospital room" Tsunade said.

"I'll take him for you" Shukaku said.

"OK, and who are you" Tsunade asked.

"I'm the loveable and sexy Shukaku" he said.

"Rrrrrright" Tsunade said and walked away from him.

"Not getting much love Mr. loveable" Kyu asked.

"Shut up" Shukaku said and picked up Ao.

"Hina you think you can still do the mission" Yugito asked.

"Yea, I can walk on my own now, it just hurt a lot when they was growing" Hinata said.

"Good, lets eat then we can leave" Yugito said.

"Choujuurou looks like we will be staying here a little longer than we planned thanks to our idiot" the Mizukage said.

"That means I get to spend more time with Sakura-chan" Choujuurou said.

"Yea whatever, we need to find a hotel" the Mizukage.

"Whoa hotel, I don't think so, you both will be staying here until you leave" Naruto said.

Jiraiya came up with his Hokage's hat on, "hey everyone" he said.

"Hello" everyone replied.

"Jiraiya we have a guest so behave" Kyu said.

"Who and I'm not staying I have some information I have to look into, someone might have found one of my informants, I'm leaving after dinner" Jiraiya said.

"Well our guess is the Mizukage" Naruto said.

"Oh" he then noticed Tsume and Hinata, "um whats with them two" he asked.

"Bloodline from Kyu and Nibi" Naruto said.

"Oh" Jiraiya said.

"So cutie, whats for dinner" the Mizukage asked wrapping her arms around Naruto and breathing in his ear.

Naruto shivered, "um, chicken and rice" he said.

"Oh my favorite" she said.

Everyone was sitting eating dinner when Jiraiya got up, "I have to go" he said and walked out.

"What was that about usually he flirts with me, he was quiet throughout the entire dinner" Tsunade asked.

"He said someone might have found one of his informants" Kyu said.

"Oh" was all Tsunade said.

"Is there something about his informants we should know" Kyu asked.

"Well besides me, his informants are his most trusted friends, we met most of them when we was still in our teens and they have become like family to me and Jiraiya" Tsunade explained.

"Since your teens that was like what 50 years ago" Kankurou asked.

"Kankurou your sleeping outside tonight" Tsunade said.

"What no I'm not I have a room" Kankurou said.

"Not tonight Choujuurou is sleeping in it" Tsunade said.

"Hmm where will I sleep" the Mizukage asked.

"We have an extra room for you" Tsunade said.

"OK thanks" the Mizukage said. She then looked at Naruto and winked, "can you show me to my room cutie" she teased.

Naruto gulped and looked at Kyu, "don't look at me, she asked you" Kyu said.

Naruto walked out the room with the Mizukage behind him, "she isn't letting him leave that room tonight" Nibi said.

"I know she been flirting with him since she met him a month ago, but I think she wants a Kitsune tail and ears, she wouldn't stop touching Hinata's tail" Kyu said.

"I know" Nibi shrugged, "can you blame her though they are soft" she asked.

"Not like Naruto will complain, he told me he have been having dreams about her since he met her" Shizune said.

"Really" Yugito asked.

"Yea, and a lot of them" Shizune said.

"Hey Hina Yugito time for us to leave" Shiroi said.

"Oh your right see you all when we get back" Yugito said and the three went to their room then left.

Outside of Wave

Hinata with her Kitsune mask and cloak, Yugito with her Neko mask and cloak, and Shiroi with her elephant mask in cloak was running across the ocean towards Kumo, "you can't see my ears or tail can you" Hinata asked.

"No your fine" Shiroi answered.

"You worry to much Hina" Yugito said.

"I know I'm just nervous" Hinata said.

"Don't be we are here with you and Yugito is only a thought away from having Nibi join us" Shiroi said.

"I know thanks" Hinata said.

"Don't thank us yet we have company" Yugito said.

"Hinata your wanted by lord Hiashi" one of the Hyuuga's said.

"She is not going anywhere with you" Yugito said.

"Come with us, we never said anything about coming with us, he wants her dead" the Hyuuga said.

"You can try, its going to take more than 2 Hyuuga's to kill us" Shiroi said.

"We don't need to kill you two, Hinata Hyuuga I challenge you to a fight to the death" the Hyuuga said.

"Hina you don't have to accept this" Yugito whispered.

"I know" Hinata said, "I accept your challenge" she added.

"Hinata why did you accept" Yugito asked.

"Like you said you two are with me, you believe in my skill then I should" Hinata said.

"Your right, we don't doubt you will win this fight" Shiroi said.

"Of course she will, this is what she has been training for to prove she can stand up and defeat the Hyuuga's" Yugito said.

The Hyuuga attacked without warning and Hinata with her new senses jumped out the way. The Hyuuga continued to attack while Hinata stayed on the defensive, ducking, jumping, and dodging anyway she could. Eventually the nin got tired, "why don't you face me like a real ninja" he asked.

"I'm just trying to give you a chance" Hinata taunted.

"Lets stop this game and get for real" the Hyuuga said.

"Fine by me" Hinata said.

"Aren't you going to take off your mask and cloak so I can see you when I kill you" he asked.

"Fine" Hinata took off her cloak to show her long purple coat she was wearing over her tail, she removed her mask, Yugito and Shiroi was surprised when her ears wasn't showing but guessed she had them pressed down into her hair, "ready" Hinata asked.

"Your att...." he never finished his sentence as Hinata was on him attacking at lighting speed. Hinata struck out at his midsection, then flipped sideways while kicking at his face. She landed and went right back into her attack not giving him a chance to settle down, while she was doing this she went through some hand signs, _Suiton: raging hurricane_ she yelled. The ocean rose and started to violently around Hinata and her opponent taking them under water. Five minutes later the hurricanes stopped to show only Hinata there looking at the other Hyuuga. Her entire body was dripping wet and her clothes and hair blew in the wind as it died down, "tell Hiashi if he wants me come get me, I will not leave any Hyuuga's alive that comes after me and my family" she said in a hard voice.

"I don't know what you just did but you don't scare me" he said getting into a Jyuuken stance and activating his Byakugan.

Hinata moved her hair out of her left eye only enough so he could see her doujutsu, the Hyuuga looked terrified as he looked into Hinata's Byakugan. She no longer had the veins needed for the Byakugan and she had a Mangekyou Sharingan planted inside her otherwise normal Byakugan eyes, "I just let you see a glimpse of what I can really do, now get out of my site before you find out the true power of the Mangekyou Byakugan" she said giving her new doujutsu a name.

Shiroi smiled as the Hyuuga turned and ran, "I have been waiting to see you use that since you unlocked it while we was sparing with Itachi" she said.

Hinata deactivated her doujutsu and fell to one knee, "I used it to long" she said.

"Don't worry, I'll carry you until you get your chakra back" Yugito said putting her on her back.

"Hinata you was great, although I'm surprised you used it as long as you did" Shiroi said.

"What, I only used it long enough to do that one jutsu" Hinata said.

"What how much chakra do your Mangekyou Byakugan take" Yugito asked.

"Lets just say that before dinner I couldn't have it active for more than 30 seconds" Hinata said.

"How long until you think you can use it freely" Shiroi asked.

"Not sure, I have been training every day with it, but I'm not getting any added time, or the time is adding really slow" Hinata said.

"Did Neji activate the same thing" Yugito asked.

"No he told me he just got the regular Sharingan with his" Hinata said.

"Well just keep at it, in time you will be able to use it longer" Shiroi said.

"I'm starting to think that the time I can use it depends on how much chakra I have, because the Byakugan takes a lot of chakra to activate and from what you told me the Mangekyou takes 3 times as much chakra, so maybe that's why I can't use it that long" Hinata said.

"Could be, but lets wait until we get back home to find out" Shiroi said.

"Hey what are you three doing" Tayuya asked.

"We are going to Kumo what are you doing" Yugito asked.

"Finished my mission, why do Hinata have a tail and Kitsune ears" Tayuya asked.

"Actually they are Neko ears and its a gift from Nibi, everyone who has sex with Naru gets either Neko ears or Kitsune ears" Shiroi said.

"Oh, so do you need me to come along with you" Tayuya asked.

"Naw you can go home and rest we can handle this mission" Yugito said.

"OK later" Tayuya took off again towards Wave.

Outside Kumo

Yugito, Hinata, and Shiroi arrived in Kumo after days of traveling, Hinata was able to recover her chakra quick since they didn't run into any trouble on after Hinata beat that Hyuuga. They stood looking at the gate of the village, "we are going to walk right in the front door" Hinata asked getting nervous again.

"How else do you expect to get in" Shiroi asked.

"I don't know we are kunoichi's we can find a less noticeable place to enter" Hinata said.

Nibi are you busy Yugito thought through their mental link.

I was sleep why whats wrong Nibi responded sleepily.

Hina is nervous again she wont get any closer to the village, right now we are just standing a few miles from the gate Yugito said.

I guess I can come with you Nibi said.

OK just come when your ready Yugito said.

"Yugito you OK you spaced out" Hinata asked.

"Yea just talking to Nibi" Yugito said.

"Oh" Hinata replied.

Yugito started to glow purple then Nibi was with them looking tired, "well lets get going, this mission wont finish itself" she said.

"Why are you here" Hinata asked.

"To give the confidence you need to complete this mission" Nibi said.

In Kumo

The Raikage was in a meeting about the ninjas coming from Wave, "well there are 4 kunoichi's that just walked into the village" the jounin said.

"Why did you need to have a meeting about this" the Raikage asked.

"Well sir, one of those kunoichi's is Yugito and the other is Hinata Hyuuga" he replied.

"The same Hinata who we attempted to kidnap all those years ago" the Raikage asked.

"Yes" the jounin replied.

"Well get her alone and sedate her, if the rumors are correct she has became powerful in her own right, we can use her blood to start our own Hyuuga clan" the Raikage said.

"How should we do this" the jounin asked.

"I don't care, just get it done" the Raikage said.

_AN: How was it? Liked it, didn't like it, wasn't something in it you thought should be in it tell me in a review. Question, I got PM's that Hanabi and Moegi should be in the harem, what do you all think? Also I hope you like the addition of the Mizukage. I know your wondering what Hinata's Mangekyou Byakugan does, you will find out soon, very soon like next chapter soon. So if you want something special to happen with her doujutsu let me know, and I know its hidden now but Hinata's tail will play a large roll in her fight she will be having. Anyway please review._ _And I promise it wont take a month to get the next chapter out_


	9. Chapter 9

Where did the Hokage go

(this is my version of Perfect Lionhearts challenge I did it because my friend asked me to. Please r&r)

_AN: I'm going to name the Mizukage Kasumi, which after looking for a name I found means 'mist'. I think it fits her since she is the Mizukage. And up until the last scene Yugito, Hinata, and Shiroi all wear masks and their cloak._

Chapter 9

Shukaku walked through the compound, "man this sucks, the little blond gets all the hot ladies, and I get a threat of death by my own sister" he said to himself.

"Stop mopping around in your own self pity, there are plenty of women in this country" Kyu said from the kitchen.

"Yea but they are are old" Shukaku said.

"Oh please, where do you have room to call anyone old" Kyu asked.

"Well I'm young in demon years" Shukaku said.

"Since when did my perverted little brother have a standard on women" Kyu asked.

"Hey I'm not a pervert" Shukaku said.

"Who do you think your talking to" Kyu asked.

"Right, I'm going to meet some ladies, which way is the bath house" Shukaku asked, "never mind I'll find it on my own" he said and walked out the compound. Shukaku walked around the country for a few minutes when he heard a giggle. He went over to see what was going on, "hey your that Jiraiya guy right" he asked.

"Yea, now quiet before they hear you" Jiraiya said.

"Oh, naked ladies, move over I want to watch" Shukaku said.

"Just make sure you don't look on anyone that lives in the compound or your going to be in deep shit with Kyu" Jiraiya said.

In Kumo

Nibi led Yugito, Hinata, and Shiroi through the Kumo. Yugito, Hinata, and Shiroi was wearing their mask and cloak while they walked through the village to conceal their identities. Nibi led them to a hotel, "can I have room with 4 beds please" she asked.

"Of course, I just need 10 percent of the total cost now and you pay the rest when you leave" the lady at the counter said.

Nibi gave her the money and retrieved the key for the room. They walked into the room and sat down, "something isn't right" Nibi said once the door was shut.

"What do you mean" Hinata asked.

"Don't you find it strange that since you was born Kumo has been trying to kidnap you, yet now they don't even seem interested that you just walked into the village" Nibi said.

"Maybe they got over their Hyuuga obsession" Hinata said with hope.

"I doubt it" Yugito said.

"Plus I spotted at least one jounin following us" Shiroi said.

"I saw a total of 10, and I wasn't even looking for them" Nibi said.

"Maybe they are just being careful" Hinata suggested nervously.

"I don't know, but either way we should be careful" Yugito said.

"I agree, Shiroi and Yugito you two will stay together when you leave the hotel, I'll stay with Hina" Nibi said.

"Thanks" Hinata said.

"Well lets order some food" Yugito said.

Outside the hotel

"Are you sure this is where they are staying" a kunoichi asked.

"Yes I'm sure, I saw them walk in" a shinobi responded.

"OK, I'm going in" the kunoichi said.

"Is that a good idea" the shinobi asked.

"Its just 4 kunoichi's, besides how else do you think this plan will work" the kunoichi asked.

"Just be careful" the shinobi said.

"Are you getting soft on me" the kunoichi asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Just get in there" the shinobi said in irritation.

The kunoichi walked into the hotel and found their chakra signatures, but became confused when 2 of the kunoichi's had very similar signatures, as if they was one person or something. She shook her head to clear her thoughts and knocked on the door. Nibi opened the door and looked at the black haired kunoichi, "who the hell are you, we didn't ask for room service" she asked not bothering to hold back the annoyed tone in her voice.

"I don't give a shit if you asked for room service, I'm an elite jounin and I'm here to show you around the damn village" the kunoichi replied.

Nibi arched an eyebrow, "really, what makes you think we want to see anything in this village" she asked.

"Because I said you do" the kunoichi retorted.

Nibi looked at her, then started to laugh. The kunoichi sweat-dropped, "whats so funny" Hinata asked walking up to the door.

The kunoichi looked at Hinata, "hello I'm here to show you around the village" she said.

"Um, I'm fine" Hinata said.

"You can't stay in the hotel the entire time your here" the kunoichi responded.

"You have a point" Hinata said.

"So shall we go" the kunoichi asked.

"Hold on, Yugito Shiroi me and Nibi are going out" Hinata called.

"Yea sure" Shiroi called back.

"What I don't want to go" Nibi said.

"You have to, it was your idea to pair off" Hinata said and pulled Nibi out the room.

In Wave

Jiraiya left Shukaku at the bath house and walked back to the compound, "Jiraiya hold on" Tsunade called out before he was able to go to his room.

"Yea" Jiraiya asked walking into the kitchen.

"How did everything go with your informant, you haven't told me a thing since you came back" Tsunade asked.

"I was able to save him from some sound nin's, I even let him leave the spy network and gave him money to take care of his family" Jiraiya said sadly.

"You had to seal off part of him didn't you" Tsunade asked handing him some sake and a sandwich.

"Yea, if its one thing that I really hate besides people who takes disadvantage of women, its having to put a seal on someone, especially a close friend" he told her.

"I know, but it was for the best, no matter how close we are to them we can't allow the information he knows get into the wrong hands, you did what you had to" Tsunade said.

"I know, that don't make it any less painful, can you imagine if you had to put a seal on Shizune" Jiraiya asked.

"No I can't, I don't know where I would be without her" Tsunade said.

"That's how I felt, Ko helped me create the spy network and was the most trusted person I knew in it" Jiraiya said.

"You should get some sleep, staying up like this isn't good for you" Tsunade said.

"I will, thanks" Jiraiya said.

"What are friends for" Tsunade said.

Ao walked in the kitchen, "um, Tsunade I can't feel my arm and I'm hungry" he said.

"Get back in that room you idiot, of course you can't feel your arm it was just reattached a few days ago" Tsunade yelled at him.

Jiraiya laughed, "good to see you will never change when it comes to medics" he said.

"Well it is my passion" Tsunade said and walked out the room.

Everyone else who was staying in the compound was in the yard except Choujuurou who was somewhere with Sakura. Naruto was laying on the ground when Kasumi walked up, "whats wrong" she asked.

"Just worried about Hina, she was really nervous when she left" Naruto said.

"Don't worry, if something happens they will send us a message" Kyu said.

"I know I just can't help but worry" Naruto said.

2 of Kasumi's tails shot out from behind her and grabbed Naruto holding him to her eye level, "why are you worried so much, you should know first hand how strong she is, or is it that you don't believe in her abilities" she asked.

"No its not that" Naruto said in his own defense.

"Oh then what is it" Kasumi asked.

"Just, Kumo have a obsession for the Byakugan that Orochi-teme have for experiments" Naruto said.

Kasumi dropped him, "you shouldn't worry your cute little face off, she probably has the most potential to grow than anyone her age besides you" she said.

"Naru, time for our spar" Kyu said getting up.

"Do we have to" Naruto complained.

In Konoha

Sasuke stood in front of Shisui in the middle of the night, "good job, there is nothing else I can teach you" he said.

Sasuke looked at him with his Sharingan, "if you have nothing else to teach me then your useless to me" he said.

Shisui smirked, "don't get to cocky Sasuke" he said.

Sasuke's hand went for his katana, "time to see if what you taught me is useful" he said than vanished.

Shisui rolled his eyes and ducked, he then grabbed Sasuke's arm and flung him on the ground, "you may be strong, but your still not in my league yet" he said then vanished out of the Uchiha compound.

Sasuke stood up and put his katana away. He walked out the compound and jumped on a nearby roof and took off towards the nearest gate. He ran through the gate without stopping.

Shisui walked into a small bar, "I'm done training him" he said sitting down on a stool.

"Good, where is he now" the man next to him asked.

"At the Uchiha compound" Shisui said.

"I told you not to leave him alone, the seal Jiraiya put on him no longer works without him to put chakra in it" the man said.

"Oh shit" Shisui said and and ran out the bar. Shisui ran to the Uchiha compound to find Sasuke was already gone, "dammit" he cursed and ran off towards the nearest gate. When he arived he saw that the 2 guards had been killed. He continued through the gate. He found Sasuke standing with Orochimaru and Kabuto, "so you decided to run away again" he asked.

"I was only there because I needed to learn more about the Sharingan" Sasuke said.

Shisui rubbed his temples, "you do realize I am going to have to kill you now" he asked.

"This is interesting which is stronger, Kabuto and Sasuke or Shisui" Orochimaru said with humor in his voice.

The two attacked Shisui at the same time. Shisui easily and lazily maneuvered between their attacks before hitting Sasuke with a knee to the stomach and kicking Kabuto in the face, "don't insult me like this" he said to Orochimaru.

"Oh so you are as talented as Sasuke told me" Orochimaru replied.

"Oh he don't know what I'm capable of" Shisui said.

Sasuke attacked again with his Sharingan blazing. Shisui flipped out of range and drew his katana off his back to block Kabuto's chakra scaples. Sasuke ran at Shisui with his own katana intent on killing Shisui, "I told you Sasuke never run into a fight without a plan" Shisui berated as he easily blocked and got behind Sasuke.

In Kumo

"By the way I'm Karui" the Kumo kunoichi said.

"Hinata" Hinata replied.

"So Hinata anything you want to do" Karui asked.

"I don't know, what is there to do" Hinata asked.

"Well, today there is a carnival going on if your interested" Karui said.

"Can we go back to the hotel" Nibi asked.

"Come on Nibi, it might be fun, besides I never been to a carnival" Hinata said.

"I don't want to" Nibi said.

"Please" Hinata asked with a pout.

"Fine" Nibi said.

In Konoha

Orochimaru looked at Shisui as he laid on the ground, "your good, but I would have expected someone who was in the same class as Itachi to be better" he said then walked away with Sasuke and Kabuto.

Shisui managed to get back to the village, "where is Sasuke" Kakashi asked.

"Orochimaru took him" Shisui said.

"I see, get to the hospital" Kakashi said then walked away

In Wave

Ao walked out of the hospital room in the compound, "thanks for fixing my arm, it still hurts but I can do with the pain" he said.

"Its what I do" Tsunade said reading a chart and dismissing him.

"How about we go out later so I can thank you" Ao asked.

"Unless you want me to remove your arm, the painful way, get away from me" Tsunade said.

Ao walked away, "women these days are so negative" he said to himself. Choujuurou and Sakura walked past happily talking and holding hands, "what does he have that I don't" he asked out loud.

"You mean besides the looks" Kasumi asked sarcastically.

"I'm serious" Ao said.

"OK, for one he doesn't think he is the boss of everyone, he doesn't talk when not spoken to, he knows how to have a conversation without having drifting eyes, he is always calm, and he knows respect" Kasumi said.

"Always calm, this coming from the same lady who is making moves on the loudest over excited person ever" Ao asked.

"Made a move not making moves, I already made my move, note the tails, and I never said calm people was my type anyway" Kasumi said swinging her tails around.

"I noticed" Ao said sarcastically.

"That's another reason you will never have a girlfriends, you always have to be sarcastic and never take what people tell you serious" Kasumi said.

"I know when to be serious" Ao said.

"Really, then why are we still here waiting for your arm to heal" Kasumi asked tilting her head to the side as her ears shifted from the noise of people walking around.

"That was not my fault Kyu just over reacted" Ao said confidently.

"You groped her, what did you expect" Kasumi asked.

"I was drunk" Ao defended.

"We all know that, we could smell it, but that doesn't give you an excuse, you knew exactly what you was doing, I have seen you drunker than that and you never did anything that stupid" Kasumi said.

"The sake here is stronger than I normally have" Ao said in his own defense.

"I told you not to drink here until we had a complete treaty made, you almost made my efforts blow up in my face" Kasumi said.

"Your efforts of what, gettingt he blond in bed" Ao challenge.

Kasumi eyes flashed with anger and the air around the 2 got considerably hotter, "what are you suggesting" she asked.

"That your entire motives are not to create a alliance, but to get closer to that blond for your own selfish reasons" Ao said.

"Are you suggesting I would put my own needs before my villages" she asked narrowing her eyes.

"Yes, your young its a common mistake made by young people these dys" Ao said as if was common knowledge.

The temperature around the two went higher as the Mizukage got angrier, "Ao I suggest you get out of my sight now before I kill you" she said through her teeth.

Naruto and Jiraiya walked up to find out why it got so much hotter all of a sudden, "is something wrong" Naruto asked with caution. He learned quick that no matter how much someone loved you, if they was pissed stay out of their way, especially if that person was a kage with 2 bloodlines that could melt the entire compound they was in within a few seconds.

"Naruto, I have something I want to train you in" Jiraiya said using his experience with Tsunade to figure out that this was not a good place to be at the moment. He grabbed Naruto and took off before Naruto could object.

"Ero-jij what was that about" Naruto yelled when they was outside.

"Trust me, I know from experience that you don't want to get in the middle of that" Jiraiya said.

"How do you know, maybe we can help defuse the situation" Naruto asked.

"Naruto your young I would expect that reply from you, but you don't live as long as I have while Tsunade as your best friend without learning when its time to run away from a pissed off kunoichi" Jiraiya told him.

"So what do we do about them" Naruto asked.

"Let them handle it, they need to work this out if anyone interfere it will just prolong it" Jiraiya said.

In the compound

"Whats wrong can't stand to hear the truth" Ao asked.

Kasumi tail went out before Ao could even see it and he was pinned against the wall, "I worked to damn hard to get to where I am, and if you ever even hint that I would put my personal feelings before my people and village you will burn slowly until you die" she said dangerously low.

"Your nothing but empty threats, I have been around you long enough to now that you wont go through with any of that" Ao said with a smirk.

"Is that so" Kasumi asked then threw him through the window.

"What the hell" Naruto yelled jumping out the way.

Kasumi followed Ao out the window, "I have done nothing but try my hardest to protect everyone in Kiri and your doubting my motives of being here" she asked walking up to him.

Ao stood up, "that's exactly what I'm doing, and quite frankly your not helping your case, all you do is flirt with the blond" he said.

"His name is Naruto not 'he blond' and that's not why I'm here" Kasumi said.

"Whatever you say, your not fooling no one, I knew you wasn't prepared to lay everything aside to be Mizukage, but those elders wouldn't listen" Ao said.

"What are you getting at" Kasumi asked.

"I'm saying your not fit to lead Kiri, you here having sex whenever you find time is the proof of that" Ao said raising his voice.

Jiraiya grabbed the back of Naruto's jacket and started to back up. Kasumi stepped towards Ao, "and you have done nothing but almost ruin the treaty talks I have been having with Tsunade since you been here" she said.

"What your now putting the blame on me" Ao asked.

"No, its because of my control over your actions that we have the treaty now, and it was you getting drunk and groping one of Tsunade's council members that the treaty was almost ruined" Kasumi said.

"I told you I was drunk" Ao yelled in frustration.

"I ordered you not to consume any sake while we are here, yet you failed to follow an order, something that I could have you punished for" Kasumi said.

"Punish me hell if I care you spoiled brat" Ao yelled at her finally losing his cool.

Kasumi smirked, "what can't handle it when things are not going your way" she asked.

Everyone who lived in the compound plus Sakura and Choujuurou came to see what was going on, "what are they arguing about" Tsunade asked Jiraiya.

"Not completely sure, but whatever it is its serious, the Mizukage already threw Ao out the second floor window" Jiraiya said pointing to the broken window.

"I think it has something to do with why Kasumi wanted to come here" Naruto said.

"Actually, this is just a series of arguments they have, although the Mizukage-sama never lost her cool enough to actually touch Ao, she does have to restrain herself from hitting him" Choujuurou said.

"Why would someone argue with the Mizukage" Sakura asked.

"Because Ao never supported her in becoming the Mizukage, he thinks she is to immature and will put her feelings above the village whenever the chance presents itself, the Mizukage argues that she has done nothing but helped the village as much as she can, and the fact that she single handedly ended the blood purge makes Ao hate her even more" Choujuurou said.

"Why would he hate her for that, he has the Byakugan, by rights Hinata could have killed him for having it" Tenten asked.

"True but the fact that she became Mizukage and she denied him a date so many times because he isn't her type makes his hate even stronger" Choujuurou said.

"The hell with you and Kiri" Ao yelled.

"What now turning your back on your home" Kasumi asked tilting her head.

Ao activated his Byakugan, "I'm tired of your high and mighty ass and I'm going to take you down a few pegs" he yelled.

Choujuurou ran in front of the Mizukage with his duel swords drawn, "if you raise your hand to the Mizukage I will have to stop you" he said in a serious voice.

"Like you can do anything to me, you little coward" Ao taunted.

Choujuurou just stood there, "attack the Mizukage and I will not hesitate to kill you" he said.

"Choujuurou stand down" Kasumi said.

"But Mizukage-sama" Choujuurou in surprise.

"Stand down Choujuurou I'll take care of him myself" Kasumi said not taking her eyes off Ao.

"Yes Mizukage-sama if you need my just say so" Choujuurou said.

"Of course, some people could learn to have your respect" Kasumi said and threw a smile his way. She turned back to Ao, "what are you waiting for, I thought you was going to take me down off my high and mighty horse" she taunted.

"Oh I will" Ao said then attacked Kasumi.

To everyone's surprise Kasumi just stood there as Ao hit her, "happy" she asked spitting out blood.

"What are you doing" Ao asked confused.

"Your mad because I wont date you right, not like this will make me change my opinion on you, but if it makes you realize that nothing will stop me from protect my village then go on and hit me" Kasumi said in a serious voice with absolutely no hint of sarcasm.

"This has nothing to do with that, your just to cocky for your own good, and I'm going to kill that confidence even if you go with it" Ao said.

"We go through this all the time, you can't kill me, you tried and failed multiple times already" the Mizukage said.

Everyone just stood there looking confused. They turned to Choujuurou who was just as confused and just shrugged.

"Face it Ao, I'm the Mizukage your not" Kasumi said. She noticed the shocked look on his face, "what you didn't know I knew about you trying to undercut me when I was up for the running" she asked with an amused tone.

"Argh, she the hell up and die" Ao yelled and attacked Kasumi again. He hit her again in the face, "why wont you defend yourself" he yelled.

"Because a kage never raises their hand to their subordinate unless they are putting others in the village at risk, and as far as I'm concerned your mad at me, so take your anger out on me" Kasumi said.

"Damn you, I will make you take me seriously" Ao yelled.

"Do what you want, no attack on me will make me raise my hand to a subordinate of mine" Kasumi said.

"Is that so" Ao asked then vanished and appeared behind Choujuurou and attacked him.

Before his attack could hit Choujuurou he was standing next to the Mizukage with her hand on his shoulder, "I told you once if you attack any Kiri ninja I would kill you" she said with hate in her words.

"Lets see you try" Ao challenged.

The Mizukage vanished and sent Ao flying back, he was then sent flying towards Choujuurou. The teenagers including Choujuurou looked wide eyed at how fast she was. The Mizukage walked towards Ao, "well isn't this what you wanted, I'm taking you serious now whats the problem" she asked with each step.

Ao shook off his shock and stood up. Getting into his stance he waited for the Mizukage to attack, _Suiton: splashing waves_ the Mizukage said flashing through hand sings so fast that most didn't see it.

_Suiton: warping tornadoes_ Ao countered. Before he could do anything else the Mizukage's fist connected with his face.

She waited for him to stand, "I knew you never supported me being Mizukage, but never would have thought you would resort to this" she said.

Ao spit out blood, "its people like you who ruined Kiri" he said.

"People like me, what those with bloodlines" the Mizukage asked.

"Exactly, if you would have died when you was supposed to Kiri would be at the top right now" Ao said.

Kasumi took a step back in shock, "your blaming everyone with bloodlines for the downfall of Kiri, when it was a previous Mizukage who called for the bloodline purge, you have no idea what I had to go through to get to where I am now" she whispered at him.

"I don't care what you went through" Ao said.

"Exactly, all you care about is yourself, you didn't have to fight everyday of your life to survive, you didn't have to watch your parents get killed in front of you while telling you to run and hide, you wasn't thrown in as a leader of the last remaining bloodline users at the age of 8, you didn't have to be strong and role model for everyone in that group, I did I spent my entire life protecting people when I was afraid that I couldn't protect myself, I had to kill everyday because someone threatened the lives of the family I made with those 15 kids, I had to had to sneak out at night to get food and water, I had to break into compounds that was guarded by ANBU to get scrolls so they could train their bloodlines, I had to fight everyday to keep kids my age safe,what did you have to fight for, nothing you had everything handed to you on a silver platter" the Mizukage said.

"No one asked for your life story" Ao scolded.

"No yet you sit here trying to call me a traitor to the people I lived to protect, I lost my parents at the age of 8, and like them I will die to protect whats important to me, I even put my personal feelings aside to keep them safe, you are standing here and spitting in the face of my family by saying I would betray them just to satisfy my own desire, you disgust me and all of Kiri and I'm about to wipe you off the face of this world, see you in whatever level of hell you go to" the Mizukage said.

"Yea like I'm going to be killed by you" Ao said.

"You are already dead" the Mizukage said, _Futton: boiling blood_ she called out. Ao started to scream out in pain, _Youton: painful melting_ she added. Ao gave a blood screeching scream until he was no more, "you learned the painful way, never spit in my families face around me" she said as the debris of her jutsu blew away in the wind.

Everyone just watched as it happened, "scary" Naruto said.

"Very scary" Gaara said.

"Sorry you all had to see that" the Mizukage said.

"Its not the first time we have seen someone killed" Tsunade said.

"I never seen anyone killed from the inside out like that by their own blood" Naruto pointed out.

Kasumi smiled, "it only does that when I'm really pissed off, usually it just makes them unable to move" she said.

"I'm glad I'm not on your bad side" Naruto said.

"Don't worry your safe, and as leader of Kiri its my duty to get rid of all traitors" Kasumi said.

"Get rid of him was exactly what you did" Shukaku said.

"Choujuurou, get ready we are leaving soon" Kasumi said.

"Hai" Choujuurou replied.

In Kumo

Karui walked into the kage's tower, "Raikage-sama I don't think its a good idea to continue with this plan to try and kidnap the Hyuuga girl" she said.

"Your not being paid to think" the Raikage said.

"I'm just saying, continuing with this plan will have bad consequences" Karui said.

"Do your assignment or you will be executed for treason" the Raikage said.

"Hai" Karui said and walked out the office.

"Bring me Omoi, Samui, and Killer Bee" the Raikage said.

The three came in the office, "what do you want, being in here is throwing off my rhymes" Killer Bee said.

"Shut up Killer Bee, I need you three to get ready to put the plan in motion to capture the Hyuuga girl, also kill Karui" the Raikage said.

"What kill my student, you must have took to many shots in the head from Darui if you think I'm going to kill my student" Killer Bee said.

"She is becoming a traitor, she got close to the Hyuuga girl and is letting her feelings cloud her judgment, your not making the same mistake are you Killer Bee" the Raikage asked.

"Are you saying I would betray my home" Killer Bee asked.

"No I'm saying that Karui betrayed us, I want you three to fix it and set our plan in motion, we worked to hard for her to blow our plan" the Raikage said.

"We will handle everything, lets go you two" Killer Bee said.

In the hotel

Karui ran to the room Hinata, Nibi, Yugito, and Shiroi was staying in and knocked on the door, "coming" she heard.

"Hinata hurry this is important" Karui said.

Hinata opened the door and let her in, "whats wrong" she asked.

"You have to get out of here" Karui said.

"Yea we are leaving tomorrow" Hinata said.

"No you need to leave now" Karui said in a panic.

"Whats going on" Shiroi asked.

"The Raikage, he is planning to kidnap Hinata" Karui said.

"Why are you telling us this" Nibi asked.

Karui took a breath, "the plan was simple, gain Hinata's trust and lead her into the trap, but everything was thrown out of whack when the Raikage pushed the plan back because of Akatsuki attacking, that's when everything started to go bad" she said.

"What do you mean" Hinata asked.

"I was supposed to lead you around the village a few times gain your trust then lead you to Killer Bee, but when Akatsuki attacked the plan was pushed back another 2 weeks, during that time I became closer to Hinata then what I was supposed to" Karui said.

"OK but why that would be a problem, wouldn't that make it easier to lead her into the trap" Yugito asked.

"It would if Hinata wouldn't have became her best friend" Nibi said.

"Exactly, I never had a friend who would just talk to me about whatever I wanted to talk about, when I realized that I had to continue with the plan I tried to talk the Raikage out of it" Karui said.

"What happened" Hinata asked.

"He said the plan will go through one way or another, I think he may send my old team after you" Karui said.

"Who is your old team" Shiroi asked.

"Omoi and Samui was my teammates, Hinata can handle those two one on one, but our sensei is Killer Bee the 8 tailed jinchuuriki" Karui said.

"Damn I was afraid of this, see this why I Didn't want to leave the hotel unless we had to" Nibi said.

"Well what will we do now" Hinata asked.

"We need to get out of this village" Nibi said.

"I can lead you out, hopefully the Raikage hasn't spread news that I'm helping you yet, if so we will have to fight our way out" Karui said.

"No, we can't risk that, if your seen you will be killed on sight, trust me the Raikage already spread the word on you being a traitor, we will have to fight our way out of here" Yugito said.

"Karui how fast are you" Nibi asked.

"I'm pretty fast why" Karui asked.

"How long will it take you to get to Wave" Nibi asked.

"If I run without stopping 12 hours at least why" Karui said.

"Good, get there and find Kyu tell her everything went south and get here immediately, she will be the one with the biggest chakra signature" Nibi said.

"Are you sure I should leave you by yourself" Karui asked.

"We are fine, as you saw when training with Hinata we are not as we seem" Nibi assured her.

"OK, be careful" Karui said.

"Just go" Nibi said.

Karui opened the door and saw some jounin's walking down, "shit they are already here" she said closing the door.

"Use the window" Shiroi said.

"Right" Karui said and jumped out the window and ran across Kumo towards the nearest gate at full speed.

"OK, is all your stuff sealed in your scroll" Nibi asked.

"I'm ready Nibi" Hinata said with her neko tails waving behind her.

Nibi smiled, "I think it will be a pleasant surprise when you show off your new weapons in this battle" she said.

Yea, they are going to pay for challenging us" Hinata said.

"Someone is a lot more confident considering just 2 weeks ago you was terrified to step in the village" Yugito said.

"I guess the thought of a fight pushes my fear to the background so I can focus" Hinata said.

"Good we are going to need you focused" Shiroi said.

"How far away are they" Nibi asked.

_Byakugan_ Hinata said. They have the hotel completely surrounded, our only hope is to get to the roof, the fastest way is to take out the 3 jounin's outside the door and up the steps" she said.

"Well lets show them who they are messing with" Nibi said.

Hinata, Shiroi, and Yugito all went through some hand signs, while Nibi opened the door surprising the 3 jounin's, _Suiton: water gun no jutsu, Katon: fireball no jutsu, Raiton: static shock no jutsu_ the three called out respectively. Before the 3 jounin's could react they was hit by the 3 jutsu's knocking them against the wall. Nibi led the three kunoichi's out the room. They ran to the roof taking out the jounin's as they passed them, "hold on, this door has an explosive tag sealed in it, if we open it the tag will explode" Hinata said.

"Right everyone back up" Nibi said. She then used her chakra arm to extend and open the door while they was at a safe distance. They ran to the middle of the roof, "OK we need to be strategic about how we fight them until help arrives" Nibi said.

"We can make clones to fight for awhile" Hinata suggested.

"That would use to much chakra" Nibi said.

"Why not fight one at a time, we each fight for 30 minutes then switch, if we can do it right we will be able to have an hour and thirty minutes of rest between our turns" Shiroi suggested.

"Yea, but one person can't stop everyone from every direction" Yugito said.

"No, but its the best chance we have right now" Nibi said.

"We still have sometime to come up with a plan" Hinata said.

"Good" Nibi said.

Hinata looked around, "if we can get to that roof over there we can use that to cover our back" she said pointing to a building that had a small landing then continued up giving it 2 roofs.

"Well lets get there" Nibi said.

They jumped across the sky to the next roof and had to block a bunch of shuriken's and kunai's. They reached the roof they needed to get to with no major problems, except for the hundred jounin's that was already running up the wall, "we should try and keep them from reaching the roof" Yugito said.

"I agree, if we work together we can cover the 3 openings" Shiroi said.

"OK, Hinata try and conserve your chakra" Nibi said.

"Right" Hinata said deactivating her _Byakugan_.

Shiroi ran to one of the smaller landings while Hinata ran to the other smaller landing, Yugito and Nibi ran to the main landing and they started to knock the jounin's back down as they ran up the building.

The Raikage, Killer Bee, Samui, and Omoi watched from a few buildings away as they fought to keep the jounin's off the building, "I must say that they are smart to make the battlefield small enough to give themselves the advantage, but where is Karui" the Raikage asked.

"I don't know, I don't sense her anywhere in the village" Killer Bee said looking around.

"So your saying she ran out of the village" the Raikage asked.

Killer Bee shrugged, "it would seem that way, now be quiet I'm thinking" he replied.

After an hour of watching the 4 kunoichi's fight off the jounin's with minimal effort the Raikage got annoyed, "Killer Bee do something, this is your mission after all" he said.

Killer Bee smiled, "he who waits get the prize, those who rush perfection never get it, in order for this to work we need to be patient, they will run out of chakra eventually" he said.

"How long will that take" the Raikage asked.

"Well Yugito have the 2 tailed demon in her so she will take awhile, but I can handle her myself, the rest I have no clue, I'll give it a few hours" Killer Bee.

"Keep it up, and remember use as little chakra as possible" Nibi said.

Hinata was running around with her elemental katana, Shiroi had her katana, and Yugito had her tail katana from Nibi. They continued to fight for a few more hours when a clapping noise was heard, "I must say I'm surprised you all lasted this long, I thought for sure you would run out of chakra after the first few hours, but you have proven me wrong" Killer Bee said.

"We are just getting started" Yugito yelled.

"Oh, I assure you thing will get much harder now" Killer Bee said and jumped across the roofs along with Omoi and Samui, "your opponents are now us, Samui your first" he said.

Samui jumped on the empty roof between the two groups and flashed through some hand signs, _Raiton: lighting strike_ she called out.

_Suiton: jet stream_ Hinata quickly countered redirecting the lighting strike so it hit some of the Kumo jounin's. She then jumped on the roof, "looks like your element is the weakness of my element, but I still have the advantage" she said.

"Oh what a cocky Hyuuga reject" Samui said.

"If you want cocky you should meet my brother Neji or my boyfriend Naruto, I'm just confident" Hinata said.

The two stared at each other for a while then became flashes of sparks. They was moving so fast that some of the jounin's couldn't keep up with their movements. _Raiton: lighting armor_ Samui said.

_Fuuton: wind armor_ Hinata countered.

Samui smirked, "giving up on your element" she asked.

"Not at all, but I know wind is the best defense against lighting attacks" Hinata remarked. She then flashed through some hand signs, _Suiton: bubble attack_ she said attacking Samui's armor with water.

Samui frantically dodged the water, "you sneaky little neko" she yelled. Hinata would have laughed at the comparison if she wasnt in the middle of a fight for her life. A Kumo jounin snuck up behind Hinata and tried to stab her, but because of her _Byakugan_ she saw him coming and jumped out the way.

She looked at the two, "now whose being sneaky, but sorry play time is over" she said.

"Oh and what are you going to do, you can barely handle me" Samui asked.

Hinata closed her eyes then opened them, her eyes no longer had the veins needed for the _Byakugan_, they also had the _Mangekyou Sharingan_ in them, "lets go" she said and took off towards the male jounin.

He tried to mold chakra but couldn't, "what did you do to me" he yelled.

"I have the ability to drain people of their chakra faster than they normally would, add this with my _Byakugan_ and I can hit your chakra points without touching you" she said.

"Impossible" the nin yelled.

"Nothing is impossible, all I did was combine the genjutsu ability of the _Mangekyou Sharingan_ with the ability to see chakra from the _Byakugan_ and closed your chakra points" Hinata said.

"You put him under a genjutsu then attacked didn't you" Samui asked.

"You catch on fast, now pay attention I wont explain this again, I have some abilities of the _Mangekyou Sharingan _and all the abilities of the_ Byakugan_ I can now create a genjutsu without doing hand signs as long as I have both of them activated, also you will notice your chakra is being drained slowly, that's because instead of using my own chakra, I can draw out your chakra and use it to keep my _Mangekyou Byakugan_ active" Hinata then smirked, "if you would have attacked me a week ago I would have been out of chakra by now from using my doujutsu to long, but the extra week of training it helped me realize I could do this, also know I'm completely immune to any type of genjutsu, even those put on my by Uchiha's, you can say I'm the perfect defense for genjutsu" she finished.

"That's good and all, but I don't use genjutsu's" Samui said.

"I realize that, but I still have the most basic ability of the Sharingan and seeing your attacks before they happen, but I can't copy them, which that in itself isn't that bad because I have a photographic memory and can memorize any hand sign your doing if I can see it, with your movements being slowed I can get an even better understanding of how you distrubute your chakra thanks to the _Byakugan"_ Hinata said.

"Wow that's some doujutsu she has, the best of both worlds" Shiroi said.

"Yea, I want to see it in a real fight" Yugito said.

Samui shrugged, "everything has a weakness and your all talk" she said.

Hinata backhanded the jounin and got in her stance, "lets see who is all talk, with all these jounin's here I can keep my doujutsu active all day" she said.

Samui vanished, Hinata dodged left then right. She then did a flip and laid out kicking Samui in the face. Samui recovered quickly and sped of towards Hinata again this time distracting her with a shuriken then running towards her side. She landed a hit before Hinata could react, "I must admit your doujutsu is as good as you claim, but like I said everything has a weakness, and as long as I can get out of your direct eyesight all that fancy crap doesn't matter one bit" she said.

"I never said it was perfect, but its still enough to beat you" Hinata said.

The two sped off again towards each other exchanging blows. Samui did everything she could to stay out Hinata's direct line of sight, but with her constantly tilting and changing her line of sight made it hard, but not impossible. As the two was about to run off at each other again someone grabbed the back of Hinata's coat stopping her from moving. Samui took this advantage and charged her with her katana ready to kill. Her katana pierced right through Hinata, or so Samui thought until she forced her chakra to stop and restart ending Hinata's genjutsu. She looked at Hinata's coat on her katana then looked around for Hinata. She found her flipping in mid air to the other side of the building. Hinata landed on all fours with her knees bent in a couching motion. Every Kumo nin looked at Hinata in surprise, shock, and disbelief, or not Hinata, but her 2 tails and ears.

Neko smirked, "we finally get to see how good she is with her 2 tails in battle" she said.

*-*

_AN: There is chapter 9, what did you think? I know a lot of happened in this chapter and there was 2 fights, but I didn't like how Ao turned out in this story plus I needed away to get some of the Mizukage's past out and thought that would be the perfect way. Before someone asks, NO the Mizukage will not be unbeatable, she is just really strong like a kage should be, but there are people who can beat her just like anyone else in my story. Sorry the Hinata fight was at the end, but I couldn't have in the beginning then have the breaks going to Konoha then Wave, it would have been confusing. For anyone who thought Sasuke would stay 'loyal' to Konoha you fooled yourselves. No Shisui wont die, but he did kick Sasuke's and Kabuto's ass before Orochimaru steped in. Kasumi has 4 tails and the 5th one is growing, Tsume has 4 tails, Hinata and Naruto both have 2 tails. So far no one else ha had the chance to get their tails. I'm going to find away to give Hanabi and Meogi tails, but I'm not sure about adding them to the harem, I might have Udon, Konohamaru, and Inari duke it out for the two. What should I do with Karui though, should I have her join the harem or put her with someone else?and remember please review!!!_


	10. Chapter 10

Where did the Hokage go

Chapter 10

Hinata stayed crouched on all fours looking at the ground. Her ears twitched as she heard what Nibi said as if she was right net to her, 'we finally get to see how good she is with her 2 tails in battle', her ears twitched again as she heard gasps and whispers of disbelief from the Kumo nin's. She looked up and looked around her and saw everyone looking at her. Her tails waved behind her as if they was stretching at finally being out of that uncomfortable coat. She looked over at Nibi, Yugito, and Shiroi all who was looking back at her expectantly. Hinata slowly approached Samui while still on all fours, making her look even more like a neko. Then before everyone's eyes she vanished and kicked Samui across the space between the roof to the next one. Samui got up and shook off her shock and got ready.

"Are you purring" Samui asked after hearing a noise coming from Hinata.

Nibi, Yugito, and Shiroi sweat-dropped, "why is she purring" Yugito asked.

"She got some of my instincts and habits, purring is one of them" Nibi said.

"You wanted to fight me with all my strength, well what are you waiting for" Hinata asked with an intense look on her face.

"Not everyday one sees a girl with tails" Samui said.

"Its a gift I got from my boyfriend" Hinata said.

"What kind of boyfriend would make his girlfriend a freak, he must be really stupid" Samui said.

Hinata's glare intensified, "what did you call Naruto-kun" she asked.

"I called him a stupid freak" Samui said.

Hinata jumped across the distance that separated the two without any hesitation. She balled herself up and hit Samui while rolled up in herself. Samui stepped back from the impact and ran at the neko girl. Hinata ducked under Samui and did a flip kick to her chin, as Samui was sent flying back Hinata's tail grabbed her feet and slammed her onto the roof. Hinata flew through some hand signs, S_uiton: rapid torrent_ she called out creating water out of the moisture in the air. The jutsu hit Samui and threw her across the roof painfully. Samui slowly got up, "this is over, you should have never spoke about Naruto-kun in my presence" Hinata said.

"I'm not done" Samui said.

"But I am" Hinata said. Her _Mangekyou Byakugan_ started to spin rapidly as she looked into Samui's eyes, "this is my version of the _Tsukuyomi_ an ability of the _Mangekyou Sharingan,_ but I call it _Suijin _and your the first to ever witness it" she said.

Before Samui could say something else she was standing in knee deep water. She looked around, "what is this" she yelled trying to break the genjutsu, "why can't I break it" she added.

"Because its not a normal genjutsu this one is the ability I gained from the _Mangekyou Sharingan,_ wasn't you paying attention" Hinata said as she materialized out of the water, "now you will be here for 36 hours, in that time you will slowly drown feeling every second of the water as it takes your life force" she said as the water slowly started to rise up Samui's body.

"No stop, let me out" Samui yelled, "I'll do anything please" she added just as loud.

Hinata glared, "you should have thought about this before you insulted my boyfriend, you should have thought about this before you attempted to kidnap me" she said darkly.

"Please I was just following orders" Samui pleaded.

"I'm done with you" Hinata said and turned her back walking away into the distance as she ignored Samui's plea's and cries for forgiveness.

*-*-*

Outside the genjutsu everyone watched wondering what was happening, "what did she do" Yugito asked.

"Its an attack similar to the _Tsukuyomi,_ but since Hinata is not an Uchiha its different, from what she told me the jutsu lasts only 36 hours and involves water, she can manipulate it to kill her opponent anyway she wants, but it takes to much chakra for her to use, I'm guessing with her ability to draw chakra from people around her she can now use it freely without risk to her own live" Shiroi said.

Nibi smiled, "that girl is just full of surprises, I think that her and Naruto are competing to see who can surprise us the most" she said.

"It does seem that way, they both somehow are able to pull off the most unexpected things at the last minute" Yugito said.

*-*-*

The Raikage looked Samui and Hinata, "why are they just standing there" he asked.

"I don't know, I would guess its an attack that uses her doujutsu" Killer Bee said.

*-*-*

Hinata's _Mangekyou Byakugan_ stopped spinning and she jumped away from Samui towards where Yugito, Nibi, and Shiroi was. Everyone watched as Samui spit up water then fell off the edge of the roof lifeless. Hinata landed on the roof and immediately fell, she rolled and couldn't get back up. Shiroi, Yugito, and Nibi jumped across to her. At the same time the Riakage, Killer Bee, and Omoi plus the other jounin's headed towards the down kunoichi at the same time. The three kunoichi's reached Hinata first and found themselves surrounded by the Kumo nin's again.

"You put up a nice fight, but in the end you was no match for us" Killer Bee said.

_Fuuton: Rasenshuriken_ they all heard. They looked at where the sound came from and saw 4 giant shurikens flying towards them. The 4 jutsu's hit and went right through the nin's that was in front of it.

Nibi, Yugito, and Shiroi all let out a sigh of releaf, "took them long enough" Shiroi said.

"Better late then never" Nibi said.

"What the hell was that" the Raikage asked.

Naruto, Temari, Ino, Tenten, Anko, Gaara, Kankurou, Neji, Lee, Sakura, Itachi, Kurenai, Tayuya, Jiraiya, Yuugao, Matsuri, Shizune, Tsunade, Shukaku, Shikaku, Shikamaru, Choji, Chouza, Inoichi, Kiba, Hana, Gai, Asuma, Shino, and Karui all landed around the 4 kunoichi's. The rest of the help started to engage the Kumo Jounin's that was around.

"So that's where you ran off to" the Raikage asked Karui.

"Not like I had much of a choice, Yugito out ranks me" Karui said as if it didn't matter.

Tsunade walked over to the kunoichi's, "whats the damage" she asked.

"Well we just have minor injuries, Hinata though, she used her _Mangekyou Sharingan_, killed a Kumo kunoichi named Samui and has been unconscious since" Nibi said.

"She fought Samui" Karui asked.

"Yes why, is that a problem" Nibi asked.

"Samui has a bloodline that, if she is killed whoever kills her gets the same death" Karui said.

"Anyway to stop it" Tsunade asked.

"Yes, but I'm not sure how, Samui was secretive about her clan" Karui said.

"Shizune I'm going to need your help on this one" Tsunade said.

"Did you forget you was in my village, you all will die soon" the Raikage said.

"Let me fight him" Naruto said and jumped off at the Raikage with anger evident in his voice.

"Naruto come back" Tsunade yelled. He just ignored her, "he is to reckless when he gets like this" she said shaking her head.

"I'll keep an eye on him" Kyu said.

"No, send Gaara and Kankurou, we need you to take care of the 8 tailed jinchuriki" Jiraiya said.

"Jinchuriki" Kyu said then looked around, "I see, we got here just in time, he would have been to much for Nibi to handle alone" she said.

"Yes he would have" Nibi said.

"OK, I'm taking the jinchuriki, Nibi take Shiroi and Yugito with you, Anko take Tenten and Ino, Kurenai take Temari and Matsuri, Gai take Lee and Neji, Asume take Choji and Shikamaru, Itachi take Sakura, Kiba, and Shino, Hana Karui and Tayuya stay together, the rest of you are free to join who you want" Kyu ordered with no room for discussion.

Jiraiya caught up to Naruto quick, "gaki don't be rash" he said in his commander voice.

"He will pay for what happened to Hina" Naruto said.

"I know, but don't let that cloud your judgment" Jiraiya said.

Naruto just powered up a _Rasengan_ in each hand and threw them at the Raikage. Jiraiya stopped to let Naruto fight on his own for awhile, "that boy, he is to much like Kushina for his own good" he said to himself.

The Raikage dodged both attacks, "Killer Bee leave this one to me, your free to do whatever you want with the others, if you can leave a few of the females alive so we can start clans with them" he said.

"Yea whatever" Killer Bee said and jumped off with Omoi behind him. Naruto landed in front of the Raikage with his 2 tails waving behind him, but the most notable thing was his _Shosengan_ and sage mode being active at the same time, he also had his tail katana in his hand, "prepare to die" he said.

"Another tailed freak" the Raikage said with amusement.

Naruto jumped at the Raikage with his wind element whipping around his katana. He swung it at the Raikage, but it was blocked by the extremely large wrist guards the Raikage was wearing. The wind that was around the katana still went through his guard and cut him. His two assistants looked shocked as the blood came off the small cut on the Raikage's face, "Darui, we will have to do something about that wind element of his" the first said.

"I'll cancel it out don't worry Shii" Darui said.

Naruto swung under the Raikage's large arm and kicked him in the chin. The Raikage stepped back, "I must admit your skilled, in a few years you will be a force along with that neko girl you two could be a formidable team, to bad your going to die" he said. He then jumped in the air, _shock_ he called out and smashed his hand where Naruto was standing. Naruto tried to protect himself from the blow with his wind element, but the force of the attack sent him flying back with a few cuts.

Jiraiya jumped next to him, "gaki, your fighting the best lighting user in history, you don't have the control over your wind element to cancel his out yet,don't get hit by him or it will be lights out for you" he said.

Naruto got up, "thanks for the warning" he said.

"One more thing, sage mode wont give you an advantage against him" Jiraiya said.

"That's good to know, my sage mode is useless" Naruto said.

"Not useless, you can still see where his chakra is coming from with it" Jiraiya reminded him then went back to fighting the Kumo jounin that was coming towards him.

Naruto nodded and jumped back into battle, _Fuuton: tornado_ he called out.

_Storm: lighting wave_ Darui said canceling out the wind attack.

Naruto looked at the two, 'I can't do anything with those two plus the Raikage' he thought. Gaara and Kankurou landed on his roof, "need help" Gaara asked.

"Yes, I can't do anything with those two helping him" Naruto said.

"We got them, I'll take the one who keeps using lighting jutsu's" Gaara said.

Naruto attacked the Raikage again, this time with a _Rasengan_ in his left hand. The Raikage made a lighting barrier around him then attacked Naruto. Naruto used his tail to push himself in the air to avoid the attack then activated the elemental part of his doujutsu causing his _Rasengan_ to turn into a _lighting Rasengan_ and smashed in down on the surprised Raikage.

The Raikage got himself under control, "you gave me a good workout, but playtime is over" he said. He then took off so fast that Naruto couldn't even follow the chakra coming off him with his sage mode. Naruto was sent across the roof and slammed into a taller building. The Raikage then jumped onto him and buried his fist in Naruto's gut, he then threw him back to the roof they was on. Naruto landed with a bounce and coughed up blood. His cursed blood kicked in and started to heal him. The Raikage jumped across and planted his foot in Naruto, causing more blood to come flow out of his mouth. The Raikage then picked him up by his hair, "time to die" he said and pulled back with his lighting element ready to kill Naruto.

*-*-*

Hinata's eyes flew open surprising both Tsunade and Shizune, "Naruto-kun" she yelled then fell back unconscious.

Tsunade and Shizune both blinked and looked at each other, "what the hell was that" Tsunade asked.

"I don't know" Shizune said.

*-*-*

There was was a burst of chakra just as the Raikage was about to land his punch and his hand was stopped cold. He looked surprised at Naruto who was now completely covered in Kyuubi's chakra and had 4 tails waving behind him. His eyes was now completely red and his skin started to peel off. He slowly transformed into a miniature Kyuubi. The Raikage let him go and jumped back, "Killer Bee what the hell is he doing" he yelled.

Killer Bee jumped next to the Raikage, "he is letting his anger get the better of him and turning to Kyuubi" he said.

Naruto was now completely black and looked like a kitsune, he let out a loud cry that sent out a shock wave knocking everyone back. He then looked at the Raikage and Killer Bee, he reeled back and let out another cry throwing them off the roof.

Everyone from Wave looked at him, "how do we stop him from killing us along with them" Tenten asked.

"We can't, once he let his anger control him, both him and Kyu lost control, now his anger is in control" Nibi said.

The Raikage and Killer Bee jumped into the air and at Naruto preparing their attack. The 4 tails came around and blocked the attack and pushed them back, he opened his mouth and gathered chakra. The attack then was sent at the two, both who jumped to the side to avoid the attack, "we both will be killed at this rate, even if I am completely using my demon I don't stand a chance" Killer Bee said.

"Well we have to get him before he gets us" the Raikage said.

"What is he doing" Ino yelled pointing at Naruto.

Naruto jumped on the tallest building by this time and was gathering chakra in front of him then swallowed it. Tsunade looked at him, "everyone who has the _Mokuton_ bloodline needs to use it on him, someone has to use it to grab his necklace while the other keep him from moving" she yelled.

Naruto let the attack out at everyone who was below him, "RUN" Nibi yelled and everyone scattered in every which way, with Tsunad grabbing Hinata.

"Everyone use your _Mokuton_ on him now" Yamato yelled.

Yamato, Hana, Ino, Sakura, Gaara, Kankurou, and Shizune all surrounded him and used their _Mokuton_ to keep him from moving as Yamato used his to grab the necklace and draw Kyuubi's chakra back into the seal. Once it was complete Naruto fell off the building he was on, but was caught by Anko, "got him, lets get out of here" she said.

"Right" Tsunade said and they all left before Kumo was able to attack again.

In Wave

"Congratulations Naruto, you succeeded in doing the one thing I trained you not to do" Kyu said.

"Sorry" Naruto said.

"Don't be it already happened" Kyu said.

"Did I hurt anyone" Naruto asked.

"Nope, absolutely no one, even our enemies was smart enough to stay clear of us" Kyu said.

"Oh, at least I didn't hurt any of my friends" Naruto said.

Kyu nodded, "you should be woke in a few hours, I going ahead, see you on the outside" she said.

"OK, bye Kyu" Naruto said as Kyu vanished from his sight.

*-*-*

Kyu appeared standing next to Naruto in the hospital room of the compound, "how is Hina" she asked Tsunade.

"Well she hasn't died yet" Tsunade said.

"Karui said that it was connected to whether Samui dies or not right" Kyu asked.

"Yes why" Tsunade asked.

"Because, as long as it takes to get back here from Kumo, Hina should have been dead" Kyu said.

"What so your saying Samui is still alive" Tsunade asked.

"Yes, maybe Hina didn't want to kill her for some reason" Kyu said.

In Kumo

Omoi sat next to Samui in the hospital room as she slowly started to wake up, "Samui your awake" Omoi said in surprise.

"Stop yelling idiot" Samui said.

"Your an inch from death and your still trying to tell me what to do" Omoi said.

"How long have I been out" Samui asked.

"A few days, what happened, you should be dead, you fell head first onto the ground after whatever that girl did to you, yet your still alive how" Omoi asked.

Samui looked at Omoi as she remembered what happened to her:

_Flashback_

_Hinata turned and walked away from Samui, "please don't kill me, I'll do anything" Samui called out in desperation._

_For a minute Hinata ignored her, then she turned, "anything" Hinata asked._

"_Yes anything, just don't kill me" Samui begged._

"_Fine, first thing you will do is raid the kage's tower and take all the jutsu's you can get your hands on and bring them to Wave" Hinata said._

"_What, you want me to become a traitor to my own home" Samui asked._

"_Why do you seem surprised by this, when they found out you begged for you life they will kill you anyway" Hinata asked._

"_Fine, I'll do it" Samui said._

"_Good, now why was Karui so willing to help me get out of Kumo after she was ordered to lead me into a trap" Hinata asked._

"_Because, the Raikage had her mother killed for bumping into him she begged for her live but the Raikage killed her anyway, after that the respect for Karui was all but gone, she even lost most of her friends" Samui said._

"_Was you one of her friends who betrayed her" Hinata asked._

"_It wasn't betrayal" Samui defended._

"_What was it" Hinata asked._

"_I just got to busy to talk to her as much" Samui said._

"_You betrayed her trust, you kicked her to the curb because her mother was killed for a stupid reason, I should kill you for that, but I will leave that decision to Karui, if she wants you dead I will kill you" Hinata said._

"_Thank you for not killing me" Samui said._

"_Isn't this funny, Karui loses all her friends because her mother begged not to be killed, yet your life depends on you begging her not to have you killed, you have a month to bring everything to Wave, or I will come for you" Hinata said then ended her jutsu. Samui fell off the building they was on, Hinata looked at her fall then made a few hand signs to use the last of her chakra to cushion the fall._

_End flashback_

"Nothing, she tortured me to get information about the village, when I refused to give her any she ended her torture and let me fall to my death" Samui lied.

Omoi rubbed his forehead, "at least you didn't give her any information" he said.

"Yea, can you leave me" Samui asked.

"Sure, I'll let the Raikage know your up" Omoi said.

"No don't, I'll surprise him when I'm able to move" Samui said.

"Whatever" Omoi said and walked out.

Samui sighed when the door was closed then looked at her hitai-ate, "my mother always told me that even in rough times the best friends are those who save your life even when you leave them for dead, I just hope Karui will forgive me" she said to herself. She struggled to situp and swing her legs off the bed, "damn, at least she left me able to move" she cursed.

She slowly walked out the hospital, "how lucky its almost midnight" she whispered. She made her way home and took a shower. After 30 minutes she was dressed again, this time as a civilian, "I hope I can get passed the guards" she said. She then went through her stuff. After 2 hours of packing and sealing her apartment was completely empty.

In Wave

A month and 2 weeks since they arrived back in Wave, Hinata still was unconscious. For the most part everyone was back to normal, except Hanabi who wouldn't leave Hinata's side. Shiroi was out on partol when she saw a blond approaching the bridge, "excuse me, I would like to request a meeting with Hinata" she said.

"Hinata isn't accepting any meetings" Shiroi said.

"But she told me to come here" the blond said.

"Look Hinata is not accepting any meetings" Shiroi said. She turned, "you, how are you still alive" she asked pissed that she was alive and well, while Hinata was unconscious.

"She gave me a second chance" Samui said.

"Well I don't give second chances" Shiroi said.

"Wait, I can be of assistance to you" Samui said quickly.

Shiroi looked at her with her _Sharingan_, "how" she asked.

"Hinat, she is unconscious right" Samui asked.

"What if she is" Shiroi asked.

"Its a result of my bloodline, only I will be able to cancel out the affects of it" Samui said.

"How can you do that" Shiroi asked.

"My bloodline allows me to make whoever I'm fighting feel any mental pain I feel, I'm not sure but I'm guessing that the reason she is unconscious is a result of her using her new techniques for the first time plus the results of my bloodline making her feel it all to, if I remove the affects of my bloodline from her system then she should wake up soon" Samui explained.

"If your lying you will die" Shiroi said.

"That's a fair deal" Samui said.

"Follow me, and don't touch or look at anything" Shiroi said. Shiroi led her through Wave to the compound getting curious looks from some and looks of anger from others, "Tsunade, Kyu" she said.

"What is it Shiroi we are trying to study whats wrong with Hinata" Tsunade asked.

"I know, but I brought Samui here, she says she can help" Shiroi said.

"So she was alive like I guessed" Kyu said, "come in, I don't need to tell you, whatever happens to Hinata happens to you, but worse do I" she added.

Samui gulped, "no" she said.

"Good, we will look after her now" Kyu said to Shiroi.

"Well" Tsunade said.

"Right" Samui said and went up to Hinata's side. She went through some hand signs her hands started to glow purple, she put them over Hinata's body and started to remove her bloodline chakra from the young teen.

After 20 minutes Samui's hands stopped glowing purple and she removed them away from Hinata's body," done, can I leave now, I'm tired" she said.

"Your not going anywhere until she wakes up" Kyu said.

"But she will wake up soon" Samui said.

"Until then you don't leave this room" Kyu said.

"But..." she was shut up by Kyu spiking up her chakra and laying an intense glare on her, "I'll be in the corner, can I get some food please" she asked.

"I'll bring you a sandwich" Tsunade said and left.

An hour later Hinata started to stir, "she's waking up" Tsunade said to Kyu.

"Bout time" Kyu said.

"She was unconscious give her a break" Tsunade said.

"I know that's the problem, she shouldn't have been unconscious in the first place, I need to increase her training" Kyu said.

Tsunade shook her head as she went to Hinata's side, "how do you feel" she asked.

"My head hurts" Hinata responded slowly.

Kyu put her hand on her head, "don't worry you will be fine after you eat" she said.

"What happened" Hinata asked.

"Oh not much, you was almost kidnapped, fought a Kumo jounin, went unconscious, and Naruto lost control of my power and went on an anger rampage" Kyu told her.

"Oh, I'm going to sleep" Hinata said.

*-*-*

Hinata slowly woke up from her nap. She stretched while looking around, "I wonder where everyone is" she asked out loud.

"I'm the only one in here" she heard.

Hinata threw a kunai in the direction that the sudden voice came from, she followed the kunai by a barrage of shuriken's. There was a bunch of clanks, "whats the big idea, throwing weapons at me for no reason" the person asked.

"Who are you, you don't live here" Hinata asked since she didn't know who the voice belonged to.

"Samui, you know the kunoichi from Kumo" she said.

"Oh, sorry" Hinata said.

"Don't worry, anyway I have those scrolls for you koneko" Samui said.

Hinata glared at the spot she was pretty sure Samui was, "don't start with me or did you forget I could still kill you" she hissed out.

"Right" Samui said trying not to laugh.

Hinata groaned, 'where is everyone' she thought to herself.

'Who was that' a voice replied.

"What the hell" Hinata yelled.

"Huh" 'huh' Samui and the voice asked at the sametime.

"Is someone there" Hinata asked.

"Yea I'm here" Samui said.

'I'm here' the voice said.

"Who are you" Hinata asked.

"Um, are you OK, should I go find a medic or something" Samui asked concerned for the girls mental health.

'Maybe you should stop talking out loud or people will start thinking your mental' the voice said.

"I'm fine" Hinata said, 'who are you and how did you get in my head' she asked.

'Well I'm Kurai, your demon half' the voice said.

'My demon half' Hinata asked.

'Yea, your demon half, its an affect of mating with a jinchuriki' Kurai said.

'Um' Hinata said confused.

'Listen Hinata, I'm you except slightly darker and evil, I will not hesitate to kill someone if they stand in my way, you will find ways around killing I wont, I know everything you know and you know everything I know

Kurai said.

'So I'm now a schizo' Hinata asked.

'No, you just have a double personality' Kurai said.

'Great as if my life wasn't hard enough' Hinata complained.

'Stop complaining, if it wasn't for me you would have died when you used _Suijin_' Kurai said.

'Really' Hinata asked.

'Yup, you can't use it because it puts to much pressure on your brain, but since I'm a demon I can use it without the backlash, but I can't use it to many times in one day, at least not yet' Kurai said.

"Um, Hinata are you OK" Samui asked waving her hand in front of the girls face.

"Oh sorry, I was um, thinking" Hinata responded.

"Right, well I'm hungry want anything" Samui asked.

"Sure" Hinata said.

'Hina she isn't supposed to leave this room' Kurai said.

"Can you hand me my clothes, I'll go with you" Hinata said.

"Are you sure you should be getting out of bed" Samui asked.

Hinata's eyes flashed dark purple, "I said give me my clothes" she hissed out.

"OK OK don't go koneko on me again" Samui said.

Hinata growled at her, which sounded more like a harmless purr, 'you adapt very well Hina, I can't wait until you learn to switch between using me and yourself in whenever you want' Kurai said.

'Question, will you ever be in control of my body' Hinata asked.

'No, not unless you are unconscious, using your _Mangekyou Sharingan_, or you willingly give me control, I'm mainly here to guide you in using your new demon power correct' Kurai said.

"Hinata your clothes" Samui said.

In Sound

Sasuke sat up from his bed when his door opened, "Sasuke-kun you woke" he heard.

"What do you want Karin" he asked.

"I couldn't sleep" she told him.

"So why bother me, go away" he responded.

"Stop acting so negative or you will never get a girlfriend" Karin teased as she walked closer.

"I don't want a girlfriend I want to kill Itachi" Sasuke said.

"What makes you think you can kill him, if I remember correctly, Itachi wiped the floor with Orochimaru, so how exactly will he make you stronger to beat him, all your doing is making it so your the oldest Uchiha virgin in history" Karin asked.

"What would you know about an Uchiha" Sasuke asked.

"I know Itachi already have a kid, in fact he lost his virginity to his teammate years ago" Karin said.

"Why do I need to know all this" Sasuke asked.

Karin turned, "I thought it would make you want to have sex with me, but now I can clearly see I was wrong" she snapped and walked out.

"Whats her problem" someone asked.

"I don't know" Sasuke said.

"And you should have told me you was gay" she yelled from behind the door.

"Crap I forgot she was a sensor" the person said.

"No worries, its not like she can do anything about it" Sasuke said.

Karin was walking away from Sasuke's room, "how could I have missed that HUGE detail about him" she quietly berated herself, "I'm never going to lose my virginity" she added as a complaint. She walked past Kabuto's room and heard someone talking, "yes she is prime to have kids, this is perfect, and her being a sensor is even better" she heard Orochimaru.

"Yes, Karin is the perfect person to have kids, she is still young enough to have at least one kid by our top ninja's without risking her losing her ninja form" Kabuto said.

"Excellent have get semen samples from everyone and start injecting them into her" Orochimaru said.

"Who should I do first" Karin asked.

"You will start with mine then work your way down through the ranks until she reaches 25" Orochimaru said.

Perfect, that will give her 1 child per year for the next 10 years and still give her time in between to heal herself" Kabuto said.

'So I'm only here as a baby maker' she thought to herself. Karin ran away from Kabuto's room before she was discovered and started going through her things. Luckily for her Orochimaru was a great sensei, evil, demented, twisted, and a psycho, but he did know his jutsu's and being the only kunoichi meant she got the 'special' treatment and was taught most of his personal jutsu's that he wouldn't teach anyone else, not even Kabuto, at least until Sasuke came around. One of those jutsu's was a time space jutsu that she used to store her clothes and personal things she would need. After she was finish she laid down to get as much sleep as she could.

*-*-*

Karin woke up well after midnight and everyone was sleeping. She crept through the hideout they was staying in until she came to the lab. She looked around and found the night shift guard, "take a break, I'm going to be in for awhile" she said.

"Kabuto told me not to leave the lab for anyone" the guard said.

"I said leave now, or do you want me to report to Orochimaru and tell him about your insubordination" she asked.

"That wont be necessary" the guard said in a panic and ran out the lab.

Karin looked around, "what can I use on my travels" she thought as she looked through the stuff that was stored in the lad. She came across a bunch of folders, "oh I will need a list of all the hideouts and whats in them, how to remove this seal from my body, oh what do we have here some new forbidden jutsu's" she said going through the large stack of files.

She stored everything she picked up in her time space jutsu and continued to look, "more human samples" she said looking at the stuff in the tubes.

After she was sure she didn't need anything else out of the lab she walked out, "good he is still in the eating area" she said as she ran into the jutsu room, "now what jutsu's should I take" she asked herself.

"Karin, welcome to the jutsu library can I help you with anything" the guard asked her.

"Yes, isn't there a copy of every jutsu in this room"she asked.

"Yes why" the guard asked.

"Well I can't sleep and thought training would help, can you get me a copy of all the jutsu's" she asked.

"Sure thing" the guard went into a room and came out with a huge scroll, "here you go" he said.

"I'll bring it back when I'm finish with it" she told him and left with the scroll.

*-*

_AN: Here is the next chapter, sorry it took so long. So how was it, oh and so you know Samui will not join the harem, I have another idea for her. Please review_


	11. Chapter 11

With help from the Daimyou the council finally is able to banish Naruto, but Tsunade screws the village over and leaves along with a few of her most trusted leaving Jiraiya in charge of the village. Challenge by Perfect Lioneart.

_**Where did the Hokage go**_

Rewrote chapter 11. Didn't like the last chapter I wrote, and I think this is much better.

Chapter 11

Karin has been running for hours trying to get as far away from Oto as possible before they realized she was missing. Stopping in a clearing, she looked around and realized that she had no idea where she was, but she knew she needed to take a break and find some food soon. The only problem with that was that she was extremely tired and her water container was emptied a few hours ago. Soon she she fainted from exhaustion.

(break)

Karin slowly opened her eyes. She immediately knew it was morning by the sunrise that she had a clear view of. She also was aware that she wasn't the only person in the clearing, in fact someone had put a blanket over her. She looked around and saw three kunoichi's sitting around a recently put out fire, "hello?" she said slowly.

"Don't speak, you look like you haven't had food or water in days," one of the kunoichi's told her as she put some water and food in front of her, "eat." she demanded.

Karin wasted no time as she ate and drunk, "thank you, I thought I would die of hunger or thirst." she said.

"Now I'm Kurenai, this is Anko and Yuugao." the red-eyed woman told her while pointing to the two purple-haired women on either side of her.

"I'm Karin." she told them.

"Ok Karin, why are you in the middle of nowhere unconscious?" Yuugao asked.

"I use to be a subordinate and jailer for Orochimaru." she told them.

"So how does that leave you here?" Anko asked.

"I ran away, I was with Orochimaru since I was a child, I believed that he cared for me because out of everyone he always kept me, he taught me everything I know. But I found out that he just kept me so I can produce children for him." she told them in anger.

"Sounds like something he would do." Anko told her.

"Where will you go?" Kurenai asked.

"I don't know yet, the village I'm from was destroyed, I was the only survivor." Karin told them.

"Come with us, at least until you have somewhere better to go." Kurenai told her.

"Where are we?" Karin asked.

"We are in Tea country now." Kurenai informed her.

(break)

Hinata and Samui walked into the kitchen just as someone knocked on the door, "come in!" Hinata called as she looked through the fridge.

"Hinata hows life with tails?" Mei asked walking into the kitchen with Choujuurou.

"Hello Mei what brings you here today?" Hinata asked.

"You know the Mizukage on a first named bases?" Samui asked in surprise.

The Mizukage looked at her, "this is the girl I heard about, the one who betrayed her friend?" she asked.

"I didn't betray her!" Samui stated, more to herself to the Mizukage.

"Did you stop talking to her," Samui nodded, "did you stop training with her," Samui nodded again, "did you leave her to fight for herself when she was double teamed" yet another nod from Samui, "you get where I'm going with this?" Mei asked.

Samui shoulders slumped, "I didn't have a choice." she told her.

"You always have a choice" Mei said.

"Are you hungry Mei and Choujuurou?" Hinata asked.

"I don't mind something to eat." Mei told her.

"I'm not to hungry right now." Choujuurou told them.

Mei looked at him with a knowing smile, "going to see Sakura?" she asked.

Choujuurou nodded while trying to hide his slightly tinted face, "I will return later." he said and ran out before they could embarrass him anymore.

Mei laughed lightly while pouring herself a cup of tea, "if more guys could be like him and Naruto."

"Where is Naru anyway?" Hinata asked realizing that she hasn't seen him since they returned home.

Mei shrugged, "I just got here, don't ask me." she told her.

_'We can find him.'_ her demon thought to her.

_'How exactly will we do that?'_ Hinata asked in return.

_'Try and sense his demon half.'_ Kurai instructed.

_'Question, does Naruto has his own demon or is it just Kyu in his head?'_ Hinata asked.

_'He has his own demon also, once you become a hanyou you automatically gain your own demon to help control your powers, Kyuubi is needed to keep her power from taking control of him.'_ kurai told her.

"Talking to your hanyou half?" Mei asked.

"Yes, it gets use to, I still forget I can talk to myself and receive an answer." Hinata told her while smiling.

"Yes, it takes awhile to get use to, but they are very helpful." Mei told her.

"So, good to know I'm not the only schizo." Hinata joked.

Mei laughed, "you can think of us that way if you want."

The entire time Samui was watching the two thinking that they might need to get their mental health checked.

(break)

Naruto listened as Itachi explained everything about doujutsu's that no one ever told him. After telling him everything he needed to know Itachi told him he needed to master his own to fully understand it, "activate your shosengan." he told him.

"I don't see how spending my training just sitting here with it activated will help me master it." Naruto said.

Itachi looked at him, "if you want to master it, then keep it activated for as long as you can with as little chakra as possible."

"Itachi-kun, everyone isn't able to keep their doujutsu activated like you." Ayame said from her seat.

"I guess your right, I just hoped I could make him at least as half as good as Kushina was." Itachi said.

"I'll surpass my mom and master the shosengan like she would want me to." Naruto promised.

"Whatever you say, training is over for right now." Itachi said and walked over to Ayame.

Naruto sat in front of them with his legs cross and eyes closed. The two looked at him, "what is he doing?" Ayame asked Itachi.

"Training his doujutsu, he has it activated." Itachi told her quietly.

(break)

Karui walked into the kitchen straightening out her dress, "Hinata I'm going out for awhile." she said walking out the back door without looking at the people.

"Karui." Samui called somewhat nervous.

Karui looked at her in shock but quickly got over it, "what the hell are you doing here?" she asked angrily.

"I'm sorry." Samui said.

Karui glared at her, "I don't want your apology." she said before walking out.

The others watched as Samui sat helpless in her chair. She looked like she wanted to say something else but for some reason stayed rooted to her chair.

"Guess I better find Tsunade so we can improve our trade route." Mei said and left.

Hinata stood up and put on her jacket and let her tails hang out under it, "I'm not staying in here, so if you want to leave you better come on before your stuck in here all day." she told Samui before she headed out.

(break)

Uzushiogakure. Once a village that was considered on of the oldest of all shinobi villages. A village with rich history with Konohagakure. The village where the famed shosengan was born to the Uzumaki clan. The clan where they was feared more for their fuinjutsu then their ability to use doujutsu. The shosengan was by age, the youngest all the doujutsu's. The Uzumaki's was also known for their longevity thanks to the second part of their bloodline, cursed blood. As long as they could use it, the Uzumaki's was almost impossible to kill or torture. The Uzumaki clan truly earned their feared reputation, but that was many wars ago. When Uzushiogakure was prospering as a trade route and was able to challenge Kiri as the leading water based power. Now Uzushiogakure is a mere shadow of what it use to be. It was still lead by what was left of the Uzumaki clan, but the clan was barely touching 100 total members. While they still had great fuinjutsu abilities and their shosengan was still thought of as one of the great doujutsu's, the shear numbers of the clan was nothing to fear and could easily be out numbered. The current leader of the Uzumaki clan and Uzushiogakure was an old kunoichi who has survived two wars and multiple attempts by the other countries to completely eliminate the village.

She knew her time was almost up as she looked out over what was left of her one great clan. Often she would find herself wondering how she was the only from their great army to survive so long to witness her home in the struggle it was in now. She stood and walked to the front of the clan, "my time is almost up, and I have finally picked my successor." she told them.

The entire clan was quiet waiting on the announcement.

"The new leader of the clan and village will be, my youngest daughter, Chi." she said.

Everyone roared in approval as the young kunoichi walked up to them, "thank you for accepting me as the new leader. I promise as the leader of the village and clan I will guide us out of this struggle we are in and lead us back to the great clan we once was." she promised. She looked at her mother, "I promise I will find out what happened to my sister." she added.

Her mother smiled, "I know you will." she told her.

A younger version of the new leader walked up, "mom there is a group of ninjas at the gate demanding to see you." she said with worry.

"Mito don't worry, I will protect you and the village." Chi said as she walked out of the meeting.

Walking to the gate she saw a group of Konoha ninjas waiting on her. She walked up to them, "what do we owe the pleasure of Konoha visiting us?" she asked.

"Our Hokage has requested a meeting with the leader of the Uzumaki clan." one of them told her.

"Who exactly is the Hokage?" she asked.

"Kakashi."the ninja told her.

"The purpose of this meeting?" Chi asked.

"I don't know, we was sent to escort you safely back to the village to meet with him." the ninja told her.

"I see." Chi told him.

(break)

Kakashi looked at the work that was on his desk. He had no desire to do any of it, yet the village was already in a steep decline and he knew something had to be done if he was going to save the village. Snapping his finger a team of ANBU's appeared, "get this done." he said pointing to the work.

"What exactly are we to do with it?" an ANBU asked confused.

Kakashi thought about it, separate it, if it involves the civilians send it to the civilian council, if it involves the shinobi send it to my assistant. Also send a squad tot he Daimyou and collect every mission that is there." he instructed while going back to his beloved book.

The ANBU wasted no time doing what they was ordered to do. Soon his peace was interrupted again by the door opening and the group of ninjas he sent to Uzushio arrived, "we have brought the leader of the Uzumaki village." one said.

"Good, leave us, we have things to discuss." Kakashi told them.

Once the ninjas was gone Chi wasted no time, "what happened to my sister?" she asked immediately.

"She is dead." Kakashi told her without hesitation.

"How did she die?" Chi asked.

"During the Kyuubi attack." Kakashi told her.

"You lie, she had the Kyuubi attack." Kakashi told her while flipping the page of his book.

"Look at our leader when you address her." one of the Uzumaki's who came with her demanded.

"Aki calm down, we are a guess in this village." she told him.

"He requested you to be here, the least he could do is address you properly." Aki told her.

Kakashi finally looked up and stared at 10 sets of green eyes with 4 tomoe staring back at him. He smiled at them, "the reason I asked you here is because I would like to strengthen the bond between our village that has been allowed to decline in the years." he told her.

"How do you expect to do that?" Chi asked.

"The same way the Shodai did, a marriage between our villages." he told her.

"Sorry but I'm already happily married." Chi told him in a voice that didn't sound to sorry.

"I understand that, but I was thinking something that could bond the younger generations." Kakashi told her.

"Oh?" Chi asked curious about it.

"I understand you have a daughter that's 12 right?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes I do." Chi told him.

"Well the young man I have in mind might be a year older, but I assure you that you will approve of him and his skills." Kakashi told her.

"Who is this mystery person?" Chi asked.

"Well he actually is from Kumo, it is part of a three-way alliance, the boy is the son of the Raikage and will move to Uzushio to live with you while I will send a shinobi to Kumo for an arranged marriage." Kakashi explained to her.

"Why would I agree to this and who will be sent here from my village?" Chi asked.

"No one from Uzushio will have to leave, this will simply strengthen our once great alliance and bring Kumo in on it." Kakashi told her.

"You failed to tell me why I should agree to this?" Chi told her.

"I was informed that Iwa and Kiri are planning to attack Uzushio to finish what they started, with the alliance we will be able to stop the attack and save your village from being destroyed." Kakashi informed her.

Chi took this in, "who this information?" she asked.

"We was able to get it from a captured shinobi, his name was Naruto." Kakashi told her.

Chi nodded as she heard the name, "I would like to question him." she told him.

Kakashi sighed and shook his head, "that can't happen, he escaped with the help of a few traitors."

"Can I have their names?" she asked.

"Certainly." Kakashi told her and wrote all the names down on a piece of paper.

Chi read it, "Jiraiya and Tsunade of the sannin's are traitors?" she asked skeptical.

"Does it surprise you, they was best friends with Orochimaru who is also a traitor and was trained by Hiruzen Sarutobi whose family ended up being traitors." Kakashi told her.

Chi nodded, "and the person who I should look out for is named Naruto?" she asked again making sure to remember that name.

"Yes." Kakashi told her.

"What does he look like?" Chi asked.

"I'm sure your familiar with the Yondaime Hokage?" at her nod he continued, "he looks exactly like him, except smaller." he finished.

"Ok thank you for this information." Chi told him and turned to leave.

"Will you agree to this alliance?" Kakashi asked.

"I will send my answer back to you within a week." she told him and walked out. Unknown to her Kakashi has a smile on his face as his plan slowly started to fall into place. He sent a bird out of his window with a note attached to its leg.

(break)

Chi led her ninjas out of Konoha still thinking about what she was told, "mom are you going to agree to the alliance?" Mito asked.

Chi looked at her, "I don't know, I have to ask mom what she thinks first." she told her daughter.

(break)

Later that night the Raikage opened his office window and let the bird fly through. He took the note off its leg and read it. Smiling he would finally make them pay for attacking his village and ruining his attempt to get the strongest Hyuuga. He wasn't to worried about that though because the Hyuuga male he would receive was from the branch family but was stronger than most branch members and would produce strong children. Add that with the youngest Hyuuga head daughter, he would soon have his own army of Hyuuga's.

(break)

After a day of travel the Uzumaki's arrived back in Uzushio and was in a meeting, "mom what do you think about this?" Chi asked.

She thought about it, "I don't see anything to be alarmed about, we need them backing us and if its true that Kiri and Iwa will attack us we will need their help, we can't afford to waste time, we need to accept as soon as possible before they attack." she said.

"Is everyone in agreement?" Chi asked.

(break)

At the same time Jiraiya was in a meeting with Tsunade, the three demons, and Mei, "whats wrong you haven't paced this much since you found out Orochimaru became a traitor?" Tsunade asked worried for him.

"Its Konoha." he finally told them.

"What about them, they wont attack you with me backing you?" Mei asked.

"My informant in Konoha informed me that they are working on a three-way alliance." Jiraiya told her.

"Why is that information we need to know?" Kyu asked.

"Because it is with Kumo and Uzushio." Jiraiya told her.

"Uzushio, why is that important?" Mei asked confused.

"The Uzumaki clan is from Uzushio." Tsunade informed her.

"They have been so quiet that even I thought they was all dead, I have been looking for them for years." Jiraiya told them.

"So this village, does it have anymore Uzumaki's in it?" Shukaku asked.

"I'm not sure, but before we can go search you need to know one more thing," Jiraiya said stopping them from getting up, "the alliance is based around the fact that Konoha and Kumo has told Uzushio that Iwa and Kiri are planning to attack Uzushio and finish off what they started years ago."

"What this is an outrage, who dare to make such a lie about my country?" Mei demanded.

"That's the problem, I don't know where that information came from." Jiraiya told her.

"When I find the person responsible for this." Mei started but stopped as she looked at them, "we need to get to Iwa and form an alliance with them, I have a feeling that we will have another shinobi war soon at the rate at which Konoha and Kumo are going." she told them.

"We still have to worry about Orochimaru and Akatsuki, and who knows what Suna will do." Nibi said.

"Jiraiya find Akatsuki and follow them, I'm going to Iwa." Tsunade said.

"Shukaku go with him, Nibi come with me we are going after Orochimaru." Kyu told them.

"I'm going to Suna to try and make an alliance with them." Mei said.

The group nodded before they each vanished without another word.

(break)

Ayame screamed as pain ran through her, "Shizune where is Tsunade?" she demanded to know.

"Ayame Tsunade isn't here right now, I'm going to deliver your baby." Shizune told the screaming girl.

"Tsunade is supposed to be here!" Ayame yelled at her.

"Ayame we know Tsunade said she would deliver your child, but she isn't here so you have to let us take care of you." Hinata told her.

"Shut up Hinata, I want Tsunade here now!" she demanded.

"Ayame I understand that Tsunade made you a promise, but right now we have to get the baby out or your child might be injured." Shizune tried to reason with her.

"My baby wont be injured so go get Tsunade." Ayame yelled at her.

"Shut the fuck up, your bringing a fucking life into this world, be happy that you can, some of us don't have the fucking option even if we fucking wanted it." Tayuya told her before she started to walk out the room.

The group of females looked at her in surprise, "where are you going?" Ayame asked in a calmer manner.

Tayuya shrugged, "to train." she told her.

"Please stay?" Ayame asked.

Tayuya sighed, "fine."

"Enough talking, we have a child to deliver, Hinata go get some towels, Tayuya can you get a bucket of warm water?" Shizune asked while she tended to Ayame.

(break)

15 hours later Ayame finally gave birth to her child. Itachi ran into the room without knocking and ran to her, "where is he, where is my son?" he asked looking around. The rest of the people who was in the compound came in behind him.

"I have our child right here." Ayame said handing him the baby that was wrapped in a blue bundle.

Itachi took the child and held it in one hand while unwrapping the baby with the other, "finally I have a son to teach, a son to pass all my secrets down to, a son who will be my legacy, a son who will..." he stopped looking at the girl who was sleeping in his arms. He was completely shocked that he couldn't speak.

"Itachi-kun?" Ayame said softly.

"I bet the baby is so cute, has to be if Itachi can't even speak." Hanabi said in excitement.

Itachi looked from his baby to Ayame back, "a girl?" he whispered, "I have a daughter?" he looked at Ayame for conformation.

"Yes we have a daughter." Ayame said.

"I thought, we was supposed to have a boy, the first born Uchiha is always a boy." Itachi said.

"What is that supposed to mean, if you think for one minute to abandon my niece, I promise I will kill you." Shiroi promised.

Itachi continued as if he never heard her, "a girl, I can't believe I have a girl." he whispered.

"Itachi-kun, is there something with having a girl?" Ayame asked worried that he wouldn't want anything to do with their daughter.

"I think he wanted his first born to be a boy, every guy wants their first child to be a boy." Naruto said.

"Whats wrong with having a girl first?" Hinata asked clearly offended by the comment.

"Who is going to protect my daughter if something was to happen to me? At least if I had a son first then I would know that my daughter is safe when my time is up." Itachi said for them all to hear.

"Is that whats wrong with you?" Ayame asked.

Itachi looked back at the child who woke up sometime during all the loud talking and looked back at him curious as to who he was. She looked at him and he looked at her. She reached her hands towards him before making a gurgling noise and started to cry.

"She is hungry." Ayame said to him as he looked at her panicked.

"What does she eat?" Itachi asked.

"I will feed her, everyone out." Ayame demanded as Itachi sat next to her. Once everyone was gone Ayame looked at Itachi, "you know, she has an older brother already." she told him.

"No she don't, I don't have any kids and you don't have any kids." Itachi told her.

"That's true, but I have a younger brother." Ayame told her.

Itachi looked at her bewildered as she fed their daughter, "I didn't know you had a younger brother."

"Of course you did, I told you Naruto was like my younger brother awhile ago. He will treat her as if she is his younger sister, everyone else will also. She may not have any blood brothers or sisters, but she is their younger sister all the same." Ayame told him.

Itachi thought about this, "I guess your right, I guess I was to worried that I didn't think about that."

"I know you wanted a son, you told me every night how much you wanted to teach your son, you can still teach her everything you know." Ayame told him.

"I know, its just I don't want to push her to hard and she ends up hating me like Hinata and Hanabi does their father." Itachi said with worry clearly on his face.

Ayame laughed, "I have never seen you worry about anything as much as your are worrying about her liking you." she told him.

"Well, you heard what they say, when I'm training someone I don't hold back, I push them to hard." Itachi told her.

"I doubt she will worry about you pushing her to hard, she is our daughter so I expect her to be the best. She will want you to push her harder then you push the others, besides your the least of her worries with Kyu, Nibi, and Shukaku." Ayame told him.

"I guess your right, what should we name her?" Itachi asked.

"Mikoto Uchiha." Ayame told him.

"Are you sure?" Itachi asked.

"Of course." she told him.

(break)

Hanabi and Moegi was playing and never saw the two figures that appeared in the area. A quick hit to the back of the neck and both girls was knocked out and gone without a trace.


	12. Chapter 12

With help from the Daimyou the council finally is able to banish Naruto, but Tsunade screws the village over and leaves along with a few of her most trusted leaving Jiraiya in charge of the village. Challenge by Perfect Lioneart.

_**Where did the Hokage go**_

Chapter 12

Ayame was tired. She been up since she gave birth and Mikoto just wouldn't go to sleep. She walked sleepily into the main room to find that no one else was in the compound. She laid on the couch with her daughter who currently had her eyes closed, and slowly closed her own eyes. As soon as they completely closed Mikoto started to cry. Her eyes popped open, "I'm up, I'm up." she said.

"You should get some sleep." she heard.

She looked up to see Tayuya standing in the door, "I would, but she wont let me." Ayame informed her friend.

"Look either you go to sleep or I'm leaving." Tayuya told her.

Ayame practically disappeared from the room and Mikoto was safely in Tayuya's arms, "thanks!" Ayame yelled behind her while she ran down the hall to her room.

Tayuya shook her head while looking at the baby, "lets go outside." she said and the two were gone.

(break)

Samui followed Hinata worried, "do you think Karui will forgive me?" she asked.

Hinata sighed, "for the last time Samui, I don't know what Karui will do. I don't live in her head and I can't read minds." she told her.

"You don't think she will really kill me, do you?" Samui asked.

Hinata stopped and turned to face the taller kunoichi, "look Samui I read body language not minds, your guess on what Karui will do with you is as good as mines, so just shut up and try to have some fun while you still can."

Samui sighed in defeat, "you know at one point she was my best friend?" she asked.

Hinata sighed and threw her hands in the air dramatically, "why do you insist on asking me questions you know I don't have the answer to?" she asked.

Samui shrugged, "because its fun to get you worked up." she told her.

Hinata glared at her before walking away, tails waving behind her and all. She was not going reply to that statement like the blond girl wanted her to.

Samui laughed at her, "you know the tails and ears completely take away the dangerous aura your giving off." she told her as she caught up to her.

"Samui I suggest you stop talking or you wont live long enough to find out if Karui wants you dead or not." Hinata growled out.

"Seriously though Hinata, the reason I stopped talking to Karui wasn't because of the what happened with her mother." Samui told her.

"What are you talking about now?" Hinata asked her.

"I kind of had a thing going with her cousin." Samui admitted.

Hinata looked at her, "a thing, do all people from Kumo talk in circles?" she asked.

"Ok I was dating her cousin, there happy?" Samui asked after rephrasing what she was saying.

"Very much so." Hinata said with a smile.

"Can you say that again, I didn't quite hear you?" she was asked.

Samui turned in surprise, "Karui, how much did you hear?" she trying to think of a quick lie.

"Don't play games with me Samui." Karui told her.

Samui looked Karui straight in the eyes, "I was dating Omoi, that's why I stopped talking to you." she told her.

"You were dating my cousin?" Karui repeated.

"Yes, we have been dating for a few months." Samui told her.

"I told you to stay away from him!" Karui yelled at her while grabbing her

"You was cool with us being on the same team, so why is it so uncool if we date?" Samui asked.

"Because he is my cousin and your supposed to be my best friend, that's gross!" Karui yelled at her while throwing her to the ground.

Samui caught herself as soon as Karui let her go, "Karui tell me, are you mad about me and your cousin or are you mad that I didn't tell you?" she asked.

"I'm mad at both and the fact that you completely dismissed me as a person until your life was in danger!" Karui yelled at her.

Hinata stepped between them, "as interesting as this is, we are in the middle of the village, lets go to the compound." she told them.

Karui glared at Samui, "fine."

(break)

Hinata walked into the house with Karui and Samui following her, "good all three of you are together." Ayame said when they entered.

"Is something wrong?" Hinata asked, suddenly aware that the entire family was there except Tsunade, Jiraiya, Kyu, Nibi, and Shikaku.

"Yes we have to stop a false alliance." Itachi told them.

"What do you mean a false alliance, what the hell is a false alliance?" Naruto asked.

Itachi stood in front of them all, "a few hours ago I noticed that both Hanabi and Moegi came up missing, so I sent a few crows to find them." he started.

"What my sister is missing, where the hell is she?" Hinata demanded.

"I'm getting to that, as I was saying my crows flew off in every direction. One came upon a secret meeting with Kakashi and A, the Raikage. They are planning a three-way alliance that we must stop from forming." Itachi told them.

"Why must we stop this alliance? Whats so important about this alliance? And what does it have to do with Hanabi and Moegi?" Temari asked.

"This alliance would, if allowed to go through, destroy the shinobi nations as we know it. The alliance is being created with the sole purpose of destroying Iwa, Kiri, Wave, and possibly Suna." Itachi told them.

"Wait, who is the third part of the alliance?" Naruto asked.

Itachi looked at him and sighed, "in order for this alliance to go through Kakashi has arranged for Kumo to receive two Hyuuga's a branch member and Hanabi, and Moegi, while Kumo will send the Raikage's son, a jounin named Darui to Uzushio." he told them.

"He wouldn't." Karui said.

"What do you mean?" Itachi asked.

"I'm betrothed to Darui have been since I was born." Karui told them.

"Well looks like your no longer betrothed to him, now the important factor of this alliance is that Uzushio has been so secluded while trying to rebuild their country that they have no clue what is going on in the outside world, which was all Kakashi needed to be able to convince their new leader that Naruto gave them information after be tortured that Iwa and Kiri are planning an attack on them." Itachi stopped so they could take this in.

"That is the biggest bunch of crap I have ever heard." Tsume voiced.

"The thing that he failed to tell them is that Naruto's mother is the older sister of their new leader and he is her nephew.." Itachi told him specifically.

Naruto snapped to attention, "wait you mean I have an aunt out there who is going to try and kill me?" he asked.

"That's why we can't let this alliance go through, if we don't hurry to Hot Springs Country where the treaty is taking place, the Uzumaki's of Uzushio will kill Naruto and everyone else that is close to him." Itachi told them.

"So the plan is stop this alliance, save Hanabi and Moegi, and reunite Naruto with whats left of the Uzumaki clan?" Hana asked.

"Not as easy as you make it sound, but yes." Itachi told her.

"Well when did their meeting start?" Shiroi asked.

"Yesterday." Itachi told her.

"Well lets get moving." Hinata told them.

"Right lets go, if we move at top speed we can get to Hot Springs in a few hours." Itachi said and led them out of the compound.

(break)

Chi was looking over the contract that just needed her signature to be finalized. She knew Uzushio needed some alliances, but she didn't like the way this particular alliance was worded, the Uzumaki clan would have almost no control within the government of Uzushio and all power would be placed in the hands of the Raikage's son, basically making Uzushio a pawn to be used as Kumo wanted. Konoha also held direct authority over all militia within the country. The contract also stated that the Uzumaki clan can only have children with someone from Kumo or Konoha. Chi frowned as she read it, she didn't like this at all.

"Chi, the contract isn't as bad as it looks, the Uzumaki clan would still be the governing body, those things are just for security reasons for when Kiri and Iwa attack." Kakashi told her.

"I'm not stupid, this contract is basically signing control of Uzushio over to you two." Chi told him.

"This is for the protection of Uzushio, Kiri and Iwa will attack in a few days, we need to prepare for their attack." A told her.

The door broke open and the three looked up in alarm as one of their guards was sent flying through, "don't sign that treaty!" a demonic sounding voice yelled.

They watched as the indigo haired kunoichi appeared next to Chi with her tails waving behind her and ears twitching, "Hinata Hyuuga, why have you crashed out meeting?" Kakashi asked in slight annoyance.

"I'm here to stop this alliance." she told them.

"Hinata, the same Hinata that helped escape Naruto after he was captured and labeled a traitor? The same Hinata who was given the title: koneko demon girl" Chi asked. Hinata had to suppress the urge to say something at her unwanted title.

"The very same." Kakashi told her.

"She also is one of the four people who tried to destroy my villages security for the incoming attack of Wave and Kiri." A informed her.

"You both lie!" Hinata stated.

"Do you have proof that your innocent in those claims?" Chi asked as she eyed the girl.

"How can I help someone escape when I could barely look at Naruto-kun without blushing or fainting?" Hinata asked.

Chi raised an eyebrow at her, "not a very strong argument." she told her.

"Kumo tried to kidnap me when I was 4!" Hinata told her.

"Giving you the motivation you needed to try and destroy them?" Chi asked.

Hinata growled out in frustration, _where the hell is Naru-kun_ she thought.

_Trying not to be killed by the Raikage's guards_ Kurai told her.

Hinata quickly thought of a solution, "what happened to Kushina?" she asked Kakashi.

"She died during the Kyuubi attack." Chi answered instead.

"Wrong, she died holding the Kyuubi down so she could be sealed." Hinata told her finally finding away to get Chi to see the truth.

"Don't spout your lies." Kakashi told her.

"If it is such a lie why are you so defensive?" Shiroi asked from the door breathing hard, "sorry Hinata those Konoha guards are tougher than I expected." she told her, who knew they would develop away to defend against the sharingan that would be so effective.

"Who are you?" Chi asked.

"Shiroi Uchiha." she introduced.

"Your supposed to be dead." Kakashi stated.

"What are you not telling me Kakashi?" Chi asked.

"Kushina didn't die just to seal Kyuubi, she died to protect her son." Hinata stated before he could say anything.

"What are you talking about?" Chi asked.

Shiroi took over, "Kyuubi didn't break the seal, she was force out by Madara Uchiha." she told her.

"Impossible, Madara died by my grandfather, Hashirama Senju." Chi told her.

"Which is exactly why the Yondaime was caught off guard by him when he was able to grab his son, the Yondaime was forced to use his Hiraishin to get his son to safety, when he came back to his wife the Kyuubi had already been released and sent towards Konoha. The Yondaime had to use his Hiraishin again to get Kyuubi away from Konoha. By this time Kushina had recovered enough to hold off Kyuubi long enough for her to be sealed into her son." Shiroi explained.

"That story is hard to believe." Chi told her.

"Perhaps you shouldn't believe what none of us said." Hinata t old her.

"Really?" Chi asked.

"Yes, but first you should know a few facts, Kakashi loved Minato and Kushina like his parents, Kakashi blamed the Kyuubi jailer for the death them both, Kakashi has constantly tried to kill the Kyuubi jailer, and the Kyuubi jailer is none other than Naruto Uzumaki, Kushina Uzumaki's only son and your nephew." Hinata told her.

Chi looked at her trying to decide who to believe before turning to Kakashi, "is this true?" she asked.

"Of course not, its all false." Kakashi told her.

"Of course he would say that, but why don't just trust your eyes and look out side?" Hinata asked.

Chi got up to look out the broken door, "Chi we have a treaty to sign." Kakashi reminded her.

Chi looked at him, "I don't know what I'm supposed to look for, but I will know soon who is telling the truth and if it is you Kakashi, I will sign your treaty without any more questions." she told him.

Chi looked out the door and scanned the multiple fights that was going on. Shiroi zoomed past her and blocked an attack that would have impaled the back of Hana before getting back into the mix. Her eyes quickly moved across everyone looking for something. Her eyes stopped on the boy who looked like the Yondaime Hokage, just like Kakashi said he would. She focused on him studying him as he dodged an attack before forcing a kunai into his opponents head, that's when she saw it, his eyes. He looked at her for a few seconds in confusion before he was forced back into the fight by a kunai being forced into his arm. She looked over the rest of the battlefield and saw nothing important. She went back into the building, "what exactly am I supposed to look for?" she asked Hinata.

Hinata looked at Naruto with her byakugan and saw that his doujutsu wasn't its normal four tome, instead it had a slit between the four signifying that he was also channeling Kyuubi's chakra. Hinata sighed at her luck, "wait don't sign that treaty just yet." she said to Chi.

"You have stalled us long enough, Chi has a treaty to sign before your group decide to attack her village." Kakashi said as he slid the treaty across the table to her.

"You can not sign that treaty." Hinata told her.

"Your starting to annoy me." Kakashi told her.

"Go screw yourself." Hinata told him.

Kakashi ignored her, "Hiashi, can you dispose of her please?" he asked.

The Hyuuga leader came in through the back door, "it will be my pleasure Hokage-sama." he said as he approached her.

"Where is my sister?" Hinata asked him.

"Oh like I would tell you that." Hiashi said before vanishing and pressing his palm into her stomach and pushing her out the building.

"Nothing like a father to teach his child how to respect their elders." Kakashi said.

"Yes, now if we can get on with this treaty." A said.

**Summoning no jutsu** they heard in a demonic voice.

"Who the hell was that?" Chi asked as the entire building rumbled under the pressure of the summon.

The three village leaders walked out to find a giant toad statue in the middle of the battlefield with Naruto standing on top of it with a scroll in his hand. Naruto looked over the scroll before wiping his bloody thumb under his fathers name. The blood on the scroll flashed bright red before disappearing and his name appeared. The scroll disappeared and a three-pronged kunai appeared in his hand, as soon as he touched it he felt the power that flowed through the odd shaped weapon. He started examining the weapon before his senses picked up someone that appeared behind him. Turning he saw Kakashi warping with his Raikiri ready to strike.

Before Kakashi could impale Naruto, he vanished in a streak of yellow and was standing next to another kunai that was barely 2 feet from him. Kakashi's hand was kicked and that was followed by a quick kick to his chest sending him flying off the statue. Everyone looked up at the white haired man in surprise as none of them sensed him coming, "Ero-sennin?" Naruto questioned.

"Everyone fall back!" Jiraiya ordered.

Chi looked at him, "your claim is starting to look more and more like the truth." she told Kakashi as he walked up to her.

"Like I said, I have no reason to lie to you." he told her without taking his eyes off Jiraiya.

"Maybe you should sign this treaty now?" A asked handing it to her.

As she went to grab it a stream of fire burned the contract, "I should have known that you was behind this Kakashi," he then looked at Chi "why don't you wait and make your own opinion about us before you sign your country over to those two." he asked.

"What do you have to offer that will convince me that I should trust a group of people who are planning on destroying my country?" she asked.

Jiraiya bit both of his thumbs and planted them on top of the statue, _summoning no jutsu,_ he then looked at her, "how about your nephew and the truth about your sister?" he asked before a giant toad appeared and everyone vanished with the toad.

Chi looked at the spot the statue was, "looks like this meeting is over." she said and started walking off.

"I'll get my assistant to write a new contract." A said and started to walk off.

Kakashi slit his thumb and planted it on the ground, _summoning no jutsu_ he called out. As expected his personal summon appeared, "Pakkun I need you to track Naruto." he told the dog.

"Kakashi from this point on your contract with the dog clan has been terminated." the dog said before it puffed away.

(break)

"Why did you take us away? We have to find Hanabi and Moegi?" Hinata yelled at Jiraiya.

"Neither of them were there and if you kill Hiashi we will never find them." he told her.

"How are we going to find my sister?" Hinata asked clearly not satisfied by the answer.

"With patience." he said as he took out a scroll.

"Patience, something could happen to them!" Hinata yelled.

"Nothing will happen, Kumo will not take them if they are hurt in anyway," he opened the scroll, "now along with the problem of Konoha and Kumo we have to deal with Akatsuki." he informed them.

"What about Akatsuki?" Itachi asked.

"They are no longer sitting back, they are moving and looking for us." Jiraiya told them.

"Why are we sitting here, lets take the fight to Akatsuki!" Naruto exclaimed.

"I beat one member of Akatsuki and can beat another, lets go find them!" Anko also exclaimed.

Jiraiya shook his head at the two, "its not that simple, they have grown to over 20 members and they all have at least one underling."

"How did they grow so fast without us knowing?" Kurenai asked.

"We don't have the necessary resources to keep track of Akatsuki all the time, and it seem as if none of the five major villages are keeping them under control." Jiraiya answered.

"What will we do?" Hana asked.

"We split up, Itachi take Hinata, Neji, and Shiroi and head to Iwa and find the jinchuuriki that is there. Anko take Tenten, Hana, Temari, and Ino and go try to set up a meeting with the Uzushio leader. Yugito take Naruto and Gaara to Takigakure. Kurenai take Samui, Karui, and Yakumo to Kiri and tell the Mizukage about Akatsuki, the rest of you come with me." he instructed.

"Why are we going to Takigakure?" Naruto complained.

"Stop complaining and lets go." Yugito said as she grabbed him by the back of his shirt and started to walk off with Gaara following.

"I didn't know you liked your women to take charge." Anko yelled after them.

"Look at who I'm betrothed to." Naruto yelled back.

"He has a point, besides Ino and Hinata of course." Anko mused.

Itachi shook his head at her, "lets go you three." he told them and they walked off.

(the end)

How was this chapter? Please review.


End file.
